Kansas
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Hey Kansas." "Don't call me Kansas!" Booth and Brennan always knew their love was unique. Now just like them, their son is having his own unique love. And just like them... neither of the teenagers has any clue.
1. Chapter 1

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**This is set twenty years in the future by the way.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk in her office.

Her computer cast out a light over the desk, mixing with the bright sunshine that came in from the lab. Those big windows were a big help and as Booth said, it made the squints, squint a little less.

Papers were all across her desk as she tried to sort through them. She had two murders as well as ancient skeleton to identify in the museum.

Brennan glanced at the picture frame that sat on her desk and for a few minutes, she felt the weight of the work load lift from her shoulders. It was a picture that no one knew was being taken.

Brennan's wonderful husband of twenty years, Seeley Booth, was standing in the middle of the picture with his son Parker in a headlock. They had been wrestling and Booth had finally gotten the upper hand.

Parker had actually grown up with Booth and Brennan in their house. As great a mom as she was, Rebecca had hardly had a life since Parker was born. After she had married Captain Fantastic, Parker had felt left out in his own home. Then after the arrival of a baby girl, he felt even more of an outcast. Parker had asked to live with his dad and the court granted the request. Parker saw his mom from time to time but his main family was Booth and Brennan.

Even after twenty years of living together he didn't call her mom, not that she expected him too, or even Temperance. So even at twenty four years of age, he still called her 'Dr. Bones.' It was either that or Temp. His blond hair was still long, but he had lost all of his curls when he was eight. Now it was like a straight mop of hair with a fringe that could be swept to the side.

Even with all the law enforcement in his family, Parker was training to be a teacher. He had taken a few years off to travel but was well into his college education now.

In the picture Booth had failed to see his other son and Brennan's oldest, James Booth, jumping onto his father's back. Booth had a surprised look on his face that was priceless.

James was their first child together and there had been widespread joy when he arrived. Of course they had to make sure Parker knew he was still part of the family but all Parker wanted to know was if he could teach his new brother how to spit.

James was now nineteen and he looked a lot like his mom. He had her brains too and was hoping to follow in her footsteps after college.

Brennan herself was standing beside them in the picture, a laugh captured on her face as she watched them. Her other two sons were besides her, laughing as well.

Michael Booth was the youngest and the only one of them that was adopted. He was ten years old but they had adopted him when he was barely a few weeks old. He had very dark red hair that looked almost black and a brilliant pair of blue eyes. He didn't feel any different to the rest of his family and although he knew he was adopted, he called Booth and Brennan his mom and dad.

And finally there was Cole Booth.

Cole had Michael up on his back in a piggyback in the picture and he had a familiar mischievous look in his eyes. Considering a second after the picture was taken Cole had shouted, "Pile on!" and he had Michael had jumped on the other three causing them all to fall in a heap.

Oh yes, Cole Booth was certainly a character.

He was Booth and Brennan's second child and he defiantly took after his father, even at seventeen years of age. He had the same short cut dark brown hair and the charming smile that could make women go weak at the knees, a smile that all the brothers had. Booth had once said, "The only things that boy got from you were your eyes and your brain. The rest…all Booth!" And he was right.

Cole had a bright pair of green eyes and a brain that would make him valedictorian next year when he would go into his senior year. But there was one down side to Cole.

He was one of 'those boys' in high school, one of the very popular. He was on the hockey team, top of the class and was extremely handsome. And he knew it.

He had many girlfriends but he hardly ever brought them home. And when he did they were all the same. Bottle blonde, make up smothered, mini skirt wearing Barbie dolls. They treated Cole like a king, never saying a bad word about him and nodding obediently when he said something. They never ate anything Brennan cooked saying that they were watching their weight, which was non existent anyway. The boys would shoot each other knowing glances over their plates, all of them calculating how long this one would last. They would usually last the week and then they would be gone.

Brennan knew her son was a good person. He was just going through the same phase that his father went through. But still Cole treated those girls with as much respect as they deserved.

And although he had plenty of girlfriends Brennan knew he was still a virgin. Cole, like his brothers, was raised as a Catholic like their father and sex was one of the things he took seriously. He and his brothers had a St. Christopher's medal hanging around their necks.

Although Brennan had started out as an atheist all her years with Booth had changed her mind. Science could explain a lot of things but not the immense joy she had when she was with her husband and sons. She accepted that there could be a higher powder in the world and she some times went to church with Booth and the boys, listening to the words. Sometimes Angela and Hodgins would join them with their kids, Tom and Suze when the kids were in town but usually they went to their own church.

Brennan sighed when she looked at the picture again. Parker was happy with a wonderful girlfriend and so was James but Cole wasn't. He needed someone special. And Brennan hoped that he found her fast.

She hoped that all her sons found someone to love them as much as she loved Booth.

They had been working together for about four or five years when it happened. They had been sitting at the diner as usual after a big case. Brennan had been ranting about some incompetent cop that nearly ruined the case while Booth had just been staring at her the whole time.

When she finally stopped ranting, there was a moment of silence and then Booth said, "Screw it" and reached over the table to kiss her. To this day, it was still one of the best kisses she had ever had. The other best kisses were from Booth as well.

The rest as they say was history. Angela was over the moon, screaming and giggling with delight. Hodgins and Cam gave them wide smiles while Sweets had said, "I told you it would take this long! You all owe me fifty bucks!" They were married a while later and then the boys arrived. They still worked on cases and were one of the best teams in the country.

Brennan sat back and smiled at the memories.

Suddenly alarms started to go off in the lab, snapping Brennan out of her thoughts. Security guards ran past her office and Brennan sighed.

Alarms, police, panic. Her son was here.

Cole Booth walked into her office a minute later, his duffel bag over his shoulder, his hockey jersey and jeans on and a frown to cap it off. The alarms were turned off and the guards went back to their posts. Cole sat down in a chair in front of her desk, dumping his bag on the floor beside him.

"You will never guess what happened to me today!!" he said.

Brennan sighed and replied, "Honey, you've really got to stop setting off the alarms every time you come here."

Cole shrugged, "Well if you gave me my own pass card we wouldn't have this problem. Anyway, do want to know what happened?"

Brennan nodded.

**Flashback. **

_Cole walked down the hallway of__ his high school. _

_Everyone was i__n the cafeteria for lunch but he had been talking to his English teacher. _

_They were studying__ Shakespearian plays and the teacher had given them a huge project that would last for three months. They were partered up by the teacher. They were given a play and had to write a written report on one character while their partner wrote about another character. They would have to read this report out on stage in front of the class and their parents who would be coming for the school open day anyway. _

_Now Cole had no problem with this. It was the partner he had a problem with. Usually he was with one of his friends on the hockey team or one of the cheerleaders but this time he had been partnered up with a girl he didn't even know was in his class! The teacher did say that she had just moved to Washington__ from Kansas a few months ago. Cole had argued for ages about it but still the teacher didn't give in. _

_Now he had to find this girl and lay down the law. He wasn't going to do__ a lot of work. I mean it was Shakespeare! How is that important in modern times?! This girl was going to have to pick up the slack for him. But of course there was a good chance she wouldn't mind. Most of the girls in this school drooled over him and those that didn't were too shy to say anything. _

_Cole walked into the cafeteria receiving waves from his friends who were seated at their usual table in the middle of the room. As he walked towards them, he got plenty of waves, greetings and few winks__ from other people. _

_He reached the table and stood beside his best friend__ Matt. "Hey man, I need some help." _

_Matt smirk__ed and said, "I'd say so. Your shot in the game last week was shit." _

_Cole punched him and replied, "No idiot, not that! And my shot was just a little off. The rest were fine. No I want to know who Lily Rogers is." _

_Matt frowned and said, "Why?" _

"_I'm partners with her on this huge English project and I have no idea who she is," Cole said. _

_Matt looked around the cafeteria while saying, __"She's in a few of my classes. She's really smart." Finally he spotted her and pointed. "That's your girl." _

_Cole looked over at a table that was full of people that would be labels 'geeks'. Not the kind of people he talked to. _

_Matt was pointing to girl was sitting backwards on a chair, facing the table. She had light br__own hair that stopped just below her shoulders and she was wearing dark blue jeans with a black tank top. A brown jacket lay onto of her shoulder bag that was sitting on the ground beside her. _

_As he stood up, Cole said, "She's not my girl." _

_Then he walked over to the other tables. People watched as he did and the volume in the room started to go down. People at Lily's table stopped taking and stared at him. _

_He stopped beside Lily's chair and said, "Lily Rogers?" _

_Lily turned around and green eyes meet brown. _

_Lily looked at him and said, "Yes?" _

_Cole leaned forward and said, "Ok let's get one thing clear. I know I'm you__r partner in this English project but I'm not going to do a truck load of work. I don't like Shakespeare and I don't intend to like it. So you're going to do most of the project while I'm busy with important things like winning the hockey championships. So I've got two words for you Kansas. Got. That?" _

_Lily looked up at him and slowly raised one eyebrow. She smirked and said, "Ya. I've just got two words for you." _

_Cole was slightly surprised and said, "What are they?" _

"_Fuck. Off." _

**End of flashback. **

Brennan sat there with a slight look of shock on her face.

Cole was nodding and he said, "I know! I couldn't believe it either but she really did stand up to me! Me! I mean who does she think she is?"

Brennan shrugged and said, "Well, she seems like a very self assured young woman who doesn't like to be pushed around by an alpha male that she feels doesn't deserve the title."

Cole frowned and said, "Great support as always Mom."

Brennan smiled and leaned forward onto her desk. "Cole, she seems like the kind of girl who can look after herself and doesn't like to be bossed around. The two of you are just going to have to find a way to work together."

Cole nodded and picked up his bag. "Ok. It's my turn to cook tonight so what do you want?"

"Is one of your Barbie girlfriends coming over?"

Cole smirked and said, "No. I'm single at the minute."

Brennan smiled and replied, "Then your famous mac and cheese would be great."

Cole suddenly smiled widely and said, "Can we have pie too?"

Brennan groaned. She didn't know what it was with her sons and pie. They must have got it from their father. Even Michael loved pie.

Brennan nodded and Cole smiled at her. He kissed her cheek before he left and he walked out the door of her office.

Booth was walking in at the same time and he said, "Hey, Cole, hockey practise over?"

"Yes, Dad. Oh and its mac and cheese and pie for dinner tonight."

Booth raised both his arms in the air and said "Yes!"

Cole laughed as he waked out of the lab and Booth walked into Brennan office. Booth sat down in the same chair that Cole had just got up from and he said, "So what's up with Cole, Bones?"

Brennan smiled and said, "A girl told him to fuck off today."

Booth laughed and said, "Finally! I bet that made him mad."

Brennan nodded and said, "I think this girl could be good for him. She might shake him out of his jerk phase."

"Bones are you trying to set our son up?" Booth teased.

Brennan shook her head and said, "No! By the sounds of it, they'd rather kill each other then date each other. But she could take the jerk side out of him."

Booth stood up and leaned over the table towards her. "Remember Bones, I used to be a jerk too."

Brennan smiled said, "Well let's hope he grows up to be somewhat like you."

Booth smiled and leaned on to give his wife a kiss.

**-Lily-**

Lily Rogers was mad.

No she was worst then mad, she was annoyed and mad.

How dare that Cole Booth talk to her like that?! Who did he think he was, the freaking King of England?!

She walked down the street to her house and kicked the fallen leaves as she went.

She stopped outside a black gate that had a huge hedge around it. You couldn't see the house from where you were and that was the point. Lily opened the gate and closed it behind her.

She walked up the drive that curved sharply and she smiled. Her new house was big enough with plenty of big windows. It was painted white with a black roof and it had a connecting garage.

The garage door was open and Lily could see the motorcycle and the two vintage cars that her family owned. She saw the bottom half of some ones body sticking out from underneath one of the cars.

She walked up and tapped the person's foot with her own. The rest of the person appeared and Lily smiled down at her older brother.

"Hey, Chase."

"Hey Shortie," he said with a grin.

Chase Rogers stood up and towered over his little sister. He and Lily's other brothers were all just over six foot while Lily was just five foot one. They all called her Shortie and they were the only ones aloud call her that.

"How was school?" he asked as they walked towards the house.

"Oh you know, I got homework, I ate a gross lunch, I told a guy to fuck off…"

They were now inside the front hall of the house and Chase said, "Wait why did you tell him that?"

Lily shrugged, "He said that I had to do most of the work for a project that we have to do for English."

Chase nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "Oh well in that case, continue to tell him to fuck off. And if he makes a move on you, proceed to kick his ass. You're not a black belt in karate for nothing."

Lily snorted and replied, "Ya, well that's the only sport I'm good at. Well that and hockey. I suck at everything else."

"Yes, you do. Nice of you to admit it."

Lily looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw her other brother Devon appear from the hall.

"Thanks for the support Devon," Lily replied.

Devon messed up her hair and said, "Anytime Shortie."

Chase and Devon were the only ones home on weekdays. Lily's other brothers Lucas and Tyler were at college and they stayed in the dorms. But they came home at weekends and spent as much time as they could with the family.

They were closer then ever on the past year. Their parents had been killed in a car accident just over a year ago and, as Lily was the only minor in the family, her brothers had had to go to court to get custody.

It had been granted because her brothers were amazing people and also because an old family friend was their lawyer and she argued tooth and nail for them. They owed a lot to Caroline Julian.

After that they couldn't stay in Kansas any more and when their uncle left Chase his music shop in Washington, they all jumped at the chance to move. Chase and Devon ran the shop while Lucas and Tyler were at college and Lily was in high school.

Devon rubbed his hands together and said, "So what's for dinner?"

Chase washed his hands and dried them and said, "How about spaghetti? And Lily can make her famous apple pie!"

Devon smiled and her hopefully and Lily nodded. What was it with her family and pie?

**-The next day, high school-**

Cole was on a mission.

He needed to find Lily and he needed to find her now. He had looked everywhere and finally he found her standing at her locker in a hallway that he had been through twice already. Why did she have to come in so late?

He walked over to her and shouted, "Hey Kansas!"

She didn't turn around until he tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked at him with a blank face and said, "What?"

Cole sighed and said, "Look Kansas, I don't like you and you don't like me. But if we want to get a good grade on the project then we have to work together. So shouldn't we at least try?"

Lily looked at closely and then said, "Alright, I'm up for that. But I have one condition."

Cole sighed again and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't call me Kansas."

**Ok so a few things. First if yo****u guys want me to continue this then know that I'm very busy with other stories and work as well. And also this chapter was more of an introduction. Angela, Hodgins and the other in the show will be in it more often then the OCs. But obviously Cole and Lily will be in it a lot. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**You guys are great! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything. Here's the second chapter.**

The school library was silent, like it should be.

There were very little people in the building, even in the computer room where teenagers were mostly found. They were also mostly found in the back shelves, making out.

The librarian wasn't surprised that the teenagers weren't there that day. Monday was the day that everyone between the ages of fifteen and eighteen went to the large hockey field down the road.

It was a weekly event for the teenagers. The hockey field was actually a large tarmac court that was once used for basketball until the baskets got taken away. Kids played there all the time, competing in their own hockey games with roller blades instead of ice skates. Kids played smaller hockey games there everyday but Monday was Game Day.

The librarian didn't expect any teenager in today so she was very surprised when she saw Cole Booth strolling through the open doors. He was a big competitor at the hockey games.

He could be there for two reasons. A. He was there to make out with a girl. B. He was there to actually get a book.

They chatted for a few minutes before a girl walked through the doors. Cole had his back to her but the librarian could see her. She was wearing a green t-shirt with black baggy trousers.

She said one word. "Cole."

With that Cole's face went stormy and his green eyes lit up like they were set on fire. The librarian had never seen a word have such an effect on him before. Or maybe it was the girl saying it.

He turned around and a smirk came to his face. "Kansas, how nice to see you"

The girl's own eyes lit up and she stood one hand on her hip. "Don't call me Kansas. Are you actually ready for some study?"

Cole smirked again and said, "I am top of the class you know. That means that I actually do study."

The girl rolled her eyes, smiled at the librarian and walked over to one of the desks. Cole walked over and sat beside her.

The librarian lowered her eyebrows, which had previously been high on her head when she had watched their interaction. Then she smiled slightly.

She had seen Cole with his friends and his 'girlfriends.' And that was the first time she had ever heard him call someone by a nickname.

Lily sat at the table with a Romeo and Juliet book open in front of her.

Funny how the teacher had given them that as their play. A boy who had so many girlfriends and hook ups and a girl that had never had a boyfriend. Yes, seventeen and no boyfriend. Well, what did you expect from a girl with four older brothers?

Lily looked over at Cole.

He was flipping through another book. He was handsome, there was no denying it. His short brown hair contrasted with his green eyes and all those years of hockey had given him an amazing body. She snapped her eyes back to the book.

Cole lifted his eyes from the text that he already knew to look at the girl across from him. Her brown hair nearly black matched her brown eyes that could change from being soft to fiery in a matter of seconds. He shook his head. Since when did he notice how her eyes changed.

As he tried to concentrate on the book, he couldn't help but be bothered by her. He knew everyone in his school and everything about them. But Lily was a mystery. She kept her mouth shut and she was so stubborn that no one could make her tell them anything.

Suddenly Cole felt a stinging sensation on his arm and he yelled when he realized that Lily had pinched him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I was calling your name for ages and you didn't answer," she replied coolly.

"So," she continued, "I think I'm going to do my character study on Juliet. You?"

"Romeo," Cole replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"I just don't get why we have to do it together," Cole sighed as he rested his head on his arms, on the table.

"Its part two of the project," Lily said, offhandedly.

Cole's head snapped up and he stared at her. "Part two?! This project had parts?!"

Lily sighed and said, "We have to get on stage and talk about certain characters and also talk about what we learned from each other."

"Oh that's easy. I'll just say that I learned how to stop myself from swearing every time I'm near you" Cole said.

"And I can say that I learned not to strangle you every time I see you," Lily said straight back.

They just turned back to their books.

Cole sighed and threw his book forward so that it slid across the desk. Then he rubbed his face with his hands and then said, "I've read this play many times before and I still don't get it."

Lily frowned and said, "You've read Romeo and Juliet…by yourself…voluntarily."

Cole frowned and said, "Yes! I like to read. Plays, books. I can read other things then sports magazines, you know."

Lily just replied, "What don't you get?"

Cole leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Romeo died for Juliet. He was willing to give up his life to be with her. That is what I don't get. How can you care about someone that much?"

Lily looked at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking that?"

Cole opened his mouth but Lily digital watch started to beep. She pressed a button and the beeping went off. "Look I've got to go. I'll explain it to you later. We can meet here tomorrow as well. Same time."

Cole groaned and said, "I'm missing serious time at hockey with this project."

Lily just rolled her eyes and stood up to pack her bag. As she bent over to pick a book from the far end of the table, the back of her t-shirt rode up a little. Despite himself Cole looked.

There on the small of her back, in cursive writing, was a tattoo barely longer and wider then an index finger. It said 'Peter'. Lily finished packing her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

As she walked off, Cole said, "Who's Peter?"

Lily froze for a minute and then looked back at him. The look in her eyes made Cole shut his mouth and nod her goodbye.

Lily nodded as well and then she turned around and walked out of the library.

**-An hour later-**

Cole walked through the lab, his new pass card hanging from his bag. The guards were getting tried of turning the alarms off when he came so they approved a pass card. As long as he didn't go anywhere near a body or any evidence he was good to go.

He was deep in thought when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, careful there Cole," the familiar voice said.

"Sorry Uncle Sweets," Cole said, smiling at his 'uncle'.

Sweets frowned at the young man and said, "Girl trouble?"

Cole frowned and said, "No! No, that kind of girl trouble. I mean she's a girl but…she's a mystery. She's not like any other girl I've ever met."

Sweets smiled and said, "Those kind never are."

Cole frowned and said, "What kind?"

"The special kind."

Cole shook his head and replied, "No! Uncle Sweets! She is not the special kind! We fight most of the time and everything we do annoys the other."

Sweets took this all in and nodded. "So she just a girl that gets under your skin?"

Cole nodded now and asked, "Is my mom in her office?"

Sweets replied, "Yup" and walked off.

Cole sighed and walked towards his mom's office. He took his time as he walked through the lab. It was an amazing place that not many people got to see.

As he passed Angela's office he heard his aunt yell out, "Sweetie!"

Cole turned to see Angela sitting on her couch with a sketch pad. She waved him in and walked over to her, sitting on the armchair across from her.

"I just saw Sweets and he said you had girl trouble. So tell me about her. I hear she 'gets under your skin."

Cole leaned forward in the chair and said, "Oh defiantly! I mean first of all, she tells me off! Then she makes me do a load of work for this project. She's stubborn, hard headed, and snobbish and don't get me started on her whole secret keeping thing…"

Angela just nodded and listened to him. She glanced up at the clock and realized that Cole had been talking about this girl for ten minutes straight. And he didn't even notice.

"…I mean really where does she get off telling me to do a whole load of work? It's not like I'm lazy-."

"OK! As much as I would love to listen to you talk about this girl, I've got to give this sketch to your mom."

Cole stood up and said, "I'm going that way. I'll give it to her."

Angela shook her head and replied, "No that's ok. I have to talk to her about something anyway. Why don't you go and get some food in the cafeteria?"

Cole's face lit up; today was pie day in the lab's cafeteria. He was out the door in a flash.

Angela shook her head, laughing and made her way to Brennan's office.

"Oh my God Bren! Cole just told me all about his future wife…he just has no idea she's his future wife!" Angela said excitably as she walked into her best friend's office.

Brennan's eyes grew wide and she said, "Angela I thought we talk about you marrying my sons off!"

Angela rolled her eyes and sat down. "I was kidding. You know a joke?"

Brennan smiled and said, "Angela, this girl seems to annoy my son to know end and he does the same to her. They could be good for each other but I doubt they can get passed the whole hate thing."

Angela put the sketch on her desk and said, "The heart can do amazing things, Sweetie."

**-Lily-**

Lily pulled herself out from underneath her brother's car. She had a pair of overalls on, pulled up to her waist and tied there, with a t-shirt on. She had oil and dirt streaked across her face and her hair was pinned up in a messy bun.

She stood up and looked at he brother. He was leaning against the front of the car, the hood popped open. He was wearing nearly the same thing she was.

"So I'm working on the car while your just standing here?!" Lily asked.

Chase sighed and said, "Fine! I'll work on the car while you stand here!"

Lily smiled and leaned against the front of the car while Chase worked under the hood.

"So how was working with Cole Booth today?" he asked as she watched him work.

"Like my nails were slowly being pulled out one by one," Lily said with a frown.

Chase laughed and then Lily said, "He asked about Peter."

Chase stopped laughing and straightened up. "How did he find out about Peter? Did you tell him?"

Lily shook her head and replied, "No, my shirt rode up and he saw the tattoo. And I thought it was a good place to put it."

"Always go with the arm I say," Chase said, patting his left upper arm where an identical tattoo was.

Chase leaned against the car beside her and said, "I know I should be angry that a guy was looking when my sister's shirt rode up but I'm going to let it go. Are you going to tell him about Peter?"

Lily snorted and replied, "No Cole Booth is the last person that I would tell."

Chase laughed and said, "Never say never, Shortie. You know you complained about this guy for like, ten minutes today. I think he's getting under your skin."

Lily punched her brother in the arm. "Don't say that like it's a good thing. I hate Cole Booth and I really hate that nickname."

Chase smiled, "Actually I like the nickname. What did you say it was…Kansas? I think it's smart."

Lily frowned and said, "You're not supposed to like him so much. You've never even met him and he's so annoying. Don't even get me started-."

"Oh don't go off again! Come one let's play some street hockey!" Chase said before Lily started off again.

Lily smiled and nodded. They put the car hood down and closed the garage. Some other people in the neighbourhood were playing street hockey and Lily ran over to them to see if they could play.

Chase looked after her and mumbled, "Kansas…ya, I like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

"You have to be the most self centred, stuck up, egotistical pig I have ever met!"

"You forgot hard headed!"

"Oh shut up!"

"No I wouldn't! You shut up!"

Matt sighed and looked between his friends. Yes, friends. As in he was friends with Lily too, much to Cole's dismay.

Right now they were standing in the middle of the hallway, arguing over that nickname. Matt actually liked the nickname. But Lily didn't and she made sure Cole knew. Not that Cole cared.

Other students and teacher were watching the three of them with fascination. In the passed week, Cole and Lily had talked and seen each other more because of the project. Well argued more then talked.

Their fights were highly entertaining for everyone else watching. Unless you were Matt who was there for the fights and the complaining afterwards.

Matt was now standing between Cole and Lily like a referee and finally he interrupted them by saying, "GUYS! We really need to get to Science!"

Lily and Cole just glanced at him and started to walk to class, arguing as they went. Matt just sighed and followed them.

"I'm telling you Kansas, there is no way that I'm reading that entire play again. I'll just read the cliff notes."

"NO! You won't get a good sense of the character if you read the cliff notes, you have to read the play!"

"I don't have to do that because you say so, I can do whatever I want!"

"Well I don't want to fail so you better get over yourself and read the play again!"

The three of them walked into the Science lab, catching the attention of the students already in the room. The seats in the room were two to a table and Lily and Cole automatically sat down beside each other, still arguing. Matt just sat down at the table behind them.

The teacher came in and Lily and Cole were forced to quiet down. Matt could still hear them.

"If we fail then it will be all your fault!"

"My fault?! Forget it Kansas! We are both taking the blame if we fail."

"Hell no! It will be your fault because my presentation will be fine but your will consist of, 'Romeo was a sad dude who need to get laid. He picked the wrong girl and killed himself for it. What a weird guy.' "

"I resent that! My presentation will be better then that!"

"Excuse me!"

The teacher's voice caught both Cole and Lily's attention.

They turned to her and she said, "When you're quite finished! Now, I want everyone who is sitting on the right side of the tables to look to their left and visa versa."

Lily turned to look at Cole and Cole looked at her, frowns on their face. "Say hello to your lab partner for the next year!"

There were choruses of "yahs!" and, "Nice ones."

But at the top of the room two students said the same thing at the same time and the message was loud and clear.

"Shit."

**-After school-**

Cole snapped his phone shut and sat back down at the library table beside Lily. He had just gotten off the phone with his mom.

"Hey, my mom said that dinner is early so I've got to get home soon," he said.

Lily just nodded and read her book again.

Cole picked up his own book and tried to read it. After reading through a few lines, he just dropped the book on the table and said, "Man! Shakespeare is like…like…gibberish! He just wrote the play this way to piss me off."

Lily looked up from her book and said, "Yes. William Shakespeare, a man born over four hundred years ago, wrote his famous play in 'gibberish' just to annoy you."

Cole decided to ignore the sarcasm and he said, "I've read this book and I still don't understand it."

Lily looked at him and said, "If you read then the play then you have to understand it."

Cole shook his head and replied, "Nope. It's possible to read it and not understand it. I'm speaking from personal experience."

Lily leaned towards him and said, "Ok so basically the play is about two families at war with each other and two people from either side fell in love."

Cole nodded, "Yes, I get that. But I don't get the relationship between all the characters."

Lily sighed and thought for a few minutes. Then she said, "Ok so think of the jocks, your friends, as the Capulet's and my friends, 'the geeks' as you call them, as the Montague's."

Cole frowned and said, "So are we like Romeo and Juliet?"

Lily shook her head and replied, "No we're not, don't get clichéd. You're actually Tybalt."

Cole frowned again, looking insulted. "Tybalt?! The nasty guy with the temper problem?"

Lily nodded, "Yup. You're the ringleader. The one who starts all the fights and wants to keep things just the way they are."

Cole looked at her, seeing that she was serious and he said softly, "You think that's who I am?"

Lily nodded, not seeing his sadness, and she replied, "Yes, Cole. You're the guy that some people don't want to see everyday. You're the guy that people are afraid to be around."

Cole replied sadly, "But Tybalt was the bad guy. You have that low an opinion of me?"

Lily nodded looking back at her book.

Cole sighed and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't that guy; he wasn't that person she thought he was. Was he a different person at home then in school? Were some of his classmates actually scared of him? He looked at Lily. He would change her mind; he would show her that he was the good guy.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Ok so let me get this straight," Matt said, "You're going to change the whole tough jock attitude you've got and treat people right…for a chick?"

Cole put the last book in his locker and nodded. Then he realized what Matt said and he quickly replied, "No this isn't for her! This is for me to prove to her that I'm the good guy."

Matt nodded and said, "But the word 'her' is still in the sentence."

Cole frowned and said, "Shut up, Benvolio."

Matt frowned as they walked out of the school. "Benvolio? Which one was he?"

"The peace keeper."

Matt snorted and replied, "Peace keeper? Please I need to be a SWAT team member to keep the peace between you two."

**-Brennan and Booth's house-**

Cole walked through the door of his house and walked into the kitchen. His brothers and his parents were sitting in there.

Their kitchen was large with an island in the middle. They usually ate breakfast there as well. The kitchen opened up into the living room which had a large couch, three armchairs and a TV up on the wall. This huge room was essentially the heart of their home. Across the hallway was another sitting room that had a dining table in it and French doors that opened up into the garden. A large staircase led upstairs and to the bathrooms and bedrooms.

Cole sat down at the kitchen island, Parker on his right and James on Parker's left. Brennan was stirring something in a pot at the stove with Booth was chopping up vegetables.

"How was studying?" Booth asked.

Cole sighed, "She thinks I'm Tybalt."

Everyone frowned and looked at him. "None of us know what that means. Is it meant to be insulting?" Booth asked.

Cole nodded and said, "She thinks I'm some stuck up jock that doesn't care about anything other then girls, parties and having fun."

"But…that's exactly who you are," Parker said to him.

"Shut it!" Cole said while James just laughed.

"We have got to meet this girl. You talk about her so much I feel like I already know her," James said.

Brennan nodded and added, "You should study over here some time. She could stay for dinner!"

Cole shook his head and said, "No way! This is a Kansas free zone! We both agreed to stick to the library."

Brennan was about to say something else when Michael came into the kitchen. "I smell food!" he said as he leaned against the island beside Cole.

"Is food all you think about?" Parker asked him.

"Mom's cooking is," Michael said honestly.

"Hey Michael, don't you think we should meet this Lily that Cole talks so much about?" James asked his younger brother.

Michael nodded and replied, "Yes, she sounds cool."

"She doesn't sound cool, she's a harpy!" Cole argued.

The brothers rolled their eyes and to keep an argument from breaking out Brennan ordered her sons to help with the cooking.

**-Lily-**

Lily poked her head around the office door, only to snap back to avoid the large book that was being throw though the air. A few seconds later a young intern ran out of the office in fright.

Lily walked into the office and said, "Caroline, you'll leave dents in the wall if you keep throwing books at interns."

Caroline Julian looked at her from behind her desk and said, "Well cherie, if the interns weren't so stupid I wouldn't be throwing books now would I? Now take a seat."

Lily sat down in one of the chairs in front of Caroline's desk. Caroline handed her a check that had been lying on the table.

"Here is your monthly allowance."

Lily took it with a smile and put it in her pocket.

"Can I give you some advice?" Caroline said, "That's a whole load of money that you get every month and your brothers get the same. They spend it on clothes and food and all that but they also spend it on their hobbies. Why don't you actually have fun with that money instead of always putting it in the bank?"

Lily sighed and said, "Caroline, all four of us put our allowance together every month and we split it up. Some goes to bills some goes to food and the rest is split between us for whatever we want. My brothers may spend it on their hobbies but I don't; I put it in the back. What's so wrong with that?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow and replied, "You're a seventeen year old girl with a load of cash; there's everything wrong with that."

Lily sat back in her chair and said, "I don't need to buy a lot of clothes. I have some outfits and my mom always made me wear my brothers' hand-me-downs anyway. I've always been into the same things as my brothers so I don't need to buy things to entertain myself because they're already there."

Caroline replied, "There only one problem; you're a girl!"

Lily rolled her eyes and Caroline replied softly, "Cherie, I know your mother wasn't very good with raising a girl. She was so used to boys and since you weren't exactly planned-."

"That's the kind way of saying I was an accident thanks to lots of vodka shots and a drunken night between my parents," Lily said.

Caroline then said, "You know, your brothers told me you were the best accident that ever happened to them."

When Lily didn't reply, Caroline continued, "All I'm saying, cherie is that maybe now you can be your own person. You don't have to be like your brothers because it's easier. Use the money for something you like, something that makes you unique."

Lily nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the advice Caroline."

"Anytime."

Lily walked down the street, her hands stuffed into her pockets. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Caroline's advice.

Suddenly she heard someone say, "Kansas!" Lily's head whirled around, her heart jumping slightly.

But to her surprise, the shout hadn't come from a green eyed teenaged boy but a twenty-something year old man who was standing beside his girlfriend in front of a travel agents shop.

"Kansas!" the man asked again, "You want to go to Kansas instead of the Bahamas!"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to continue walking. That stupid nickname was really getting to her.

Lily kept walking until a bright colour caught her eye. She stopped in front of an art shop with a large window display. It had many paints and pencils all in bright colours as well as different types of art mediums like clay.

But Lily looked at the objects in the middle of the window. They were a simple sketch pad and a pack of colouring pencils as well as a pack of drawing pencils.

Lily bit her lip as she looked at them. She used to draw a lot at home… Then she shook her head and kept walking.

She had too much to worry about like school, settling in and having to deal with stupid Cole Booth to even consider drawing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Lily folded her arms across her chest and scowled. She leaned back in her chair and sighed angrily.

"Cole Booth pisses me off," she said.

Matt rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, I know. I got that when you told him to fuck off the first time you two met."

Lily leaned forward onto the cafeteria table and said, "I just don't understand him. I mean he can be an ass one minute and the nicest guy the next. It's just so confusing!"

Matt pushed his book away from him and looked at her. It was free period but the whole class had been pushed into the cafeteria to do homework or talk, whatever they wanted. Cole was in a different class, the only one he didn't share with Lily and Matt.

"Look Lily," Matt began, "Cole is a good guy. He's just going through a bit of a jerk phase right now."

Lily replied, "I have four older brothers. One of the many things I've learned is that boys only change on the outside after high school."

Matt frowned and mumbled to himself, "Where have I heard that before?"

He shook his head and continued, "I think you should give Cole a second chance. He is trying his best to impress you after all."

And it was true. In the last week Cole had been different, nicer. He no longer pushed people into cliques and made it his business to talk to people outside his 'group'. He also made a threat to his team; no bullying, whatsoever. Cole hadn't stood for that in the first place but now he was stricter about it.

But what was really strange was, he hadn't talked to Lily about it. He hadn't mentioned it to her nor had he look for her approval.

"Well he may be nice to everyone else but he's still mean to me. He still calls me Kansas to annoy me."

Matt snorted and said, "He calls you Kansas because he has a crush on you."

This earned him a punch from Lily. Matt rubbed his arm and he said, "Ok, ok, calm down. I'm kidding."

Just then Cole came walking into the cafeteria, a frown on his face. He sat down beside Matt and took out a book not saying a word.

Lily and Matt looked at each other and then Lily asked, "What happened?"

Cole looked at her and Matt and said, "I got kicked out of class."

"For what?"

"Standing up for some kid. The teacher was picking on him and I told him to back off."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "You stood up against a teacher? For a kid you don't know?" Cole just shrugged.

Lily smiled slightly. Ok, that defiantly got him bonus points.

**-A few hours later-**

Parker and James pack up the rest of their gear and walked out of the men's changing room. They had just finished a hockey match at the local ice rink. They had both been on the team in high school but everyone agreed the Cole was the most talented at it; not that his brothers would ever admit it.

"So how's college going?" Parker asked, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder.

James grinned and said, "It's great! The professors are really impressed with my work and they treat me like any other student, not just Dr. Temperance Brennan's son."

Parker nodded. He knew what that was like. His parents were great but if you even thought about being like them, then you had some big shoes to fill.

They were walking past the rink and they saw a girl and a man skating. The man was in goal while the girl was taking shots with a hockey stick. The sound of her stick hitting the puck echoed across the large arena. The shot was powerful and the man didn't have a chance of stopping it.

Parker winched as the puck went in and he said, "I'd hate to be that guy."

James nodded and they walked out of the rink.

**-L & C-**

Lily barely raised a smile as her shot went in.

Chase called to her, "You have serious anger management issues! Your shots are way to powerful for a girl your size!"

Lily just sighed and Chase skated over to her. "Hey," he said softly, "What's wrong Shortie? Were you and Cole Booth in the same room again today?"

Lily smirked and replied, "Yes. But that's not it." "Then what is?"

Lily leaned on her hockey stick and said, "We were talking about careers in class today and I just couldn't help thinking of…you know…"

Chase frowned and then he caught on. "Oh I get it. Listen that was my choice, ok? And I don't regret it. How many times must I say it?"

Lily replied, "But-."

"No buts," Chase interrupted. He wrapped and arm around her and said, "You are the best choice I ever made. And Devon, Lucas and Tyler would have made the same one in they were in my shoes."

"Yes, but they didn't get the same opportunity that you did." Chase shrugged and skated towards the goal.

"Maybe but there's no point in dwelling on the past. Now come on, I've got to save at least one."

Lily smiled and lined up another shot. She could play as well as her brothers but she hated it when he let her win.

**-B & C-**

Brennan frowned at the sheet in front of her. She heard the front door open and shut and she said, "Cole Russell Booth! Get in here right now!"

Cole walked in and said, "Whatever it is, it's all Parker's fault."

Brennan raised her eyebrows and Cole broke like a twig. "Ok so we didn't mean to blow up the marshmallows, but we didn't know how long to leave them in the microwave-someone really should write that down- and we did clean up but maybe we missed some that was on the ceiling…"

Cole trailed off when he saw his mother's confused face. "You're not talking about the marshmallows are you?"

Brennan shook her head and said, "No."

Cole nodded, "Oh well never mind! Carry on with what you were saying."

Brennan let it go for the minute and handed him the sheet of paper. Cole looked at it and said, "My report card?"

Brennan nodded, "You are getting good marks in everything but especially in Science and English."

"So what's the problem?"

"There is none. All I'm saying is, whatever is in these two classes helps you. Maybe you should put that into all your classes."

Cole frowned. What did Science and English have in common? Except for a really annoying partner in both.

Cole walked towards the door to the hallway when his mom's voice made him turn around.

"Cole."

He looked at her and Brennan used her mom/official voice. "Stay away from my microwave."

Cole looked like a deer in the headlights and went to his room as quickly as possible.

**-An hour later-**

Cole skated around the rink again. Hockey practise was getting really tough with the big game coming up. He and his team stopped sprinting and went to the middle of the ice where their coach was.

They all took a breather and then one of the players, Hamilton, said "Hey who is the hot girl on the stand?"

The team turned to look at a brown haired girl reading a book in the bleachers.

Cole's jaw went tight and he said, "That's my English partner. We are working on our project after practise."

Hamilton nodded and said, "Do you think you can introduce us?"

"No."

Cole's reply was short, to the point and with a lot of anger in it. The other boys glance at each other but let it go.

Matt leaned towards Cole and whispered, "Don't like other people looking at your Kansas, huh?"

Cole frowned even more and said, "She's not my Kansas."

**-Lily-**

Lily sighed and closed her book. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate. She loved watching hockey but the practise for a high school boy's hockey team-whose captain she hated- wasn't exactly entertaining. Plus there was some really weird guy on the team who kept looking at her.

Lily looked at the rink. The boys had been split into teams and Cole was tearing up the ice.

Lily didn't know how well he played usually but from people's faces, this was a great practise. He scored a lot as well as setting other team members up for scores. Lily had to admit that she was impressed. And when it came to tackling, he was like a wild animal.

The weird boy, Hamilton, managed to score and actually did a little victory dance. Then he looked at her and…and _winked_!

It took all of Lily's will power not to throw up.

Then two seconds later, just as Hamilton got the puck again, Cole came out of no where and slammed him into the wall.

Cole looked up and caught Lily's eye. It was only for a second and then he looked away.

The game continued and Cole's team won. The rest of his team member's complemented him and Lily stood up. She packed away her things and walked over to where the team was coming out from the ice.

Cole came out last with Matt. Lily was about to go up to them when Hamilton came up to her.

"So," he said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive, "You must be Cole's partner. How you like to work with me on a 'project' if you catch my meaning?"

Lily glance over at Cole and saw he was gripping his hockey stick, his knuckles white while Matt was gripping his arm, ready to hold him back.

Lily was confused at this-why would Cole care? - and she looked at Hamilton for a second and said, "Sorry I only date people that are the same species as me."

Then she walked past him and up to Cole. The team laughed at Hamilton's shocked face while Cole had a smirk on his face. Matt was outright laughing when Lily stood in front of them.

"Hurry up and get changed. There's too much testosterone in the air for my liking."

Cole just laughed and said, "Whatever you say Kansas."

**-A few hours later-**

It was very late at night and Lily was still awake. She tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable. She tried counting sheep but when she reached 653 she knew it was pointless to keep counting. She had to face facts; she wasn't getting to sleep until she talked to him.

Lily sat up and reached for her phone. She flipped it open and dialled in a number. She put it up to her ear and waited for the person to pick up.

She heard someone say, "Hello?" in a sleepy voice and Lily immediately went off in a ramble.

"What the hell is up with you? I mean I just don't get you. The first time we met you're really arrogant and full of yourself and I told you to fuck off and now you're all nice and protective of me. Seriously you were gripping your hockey stick like you were trying to choke it. So I have no idea what you're really like and I don't know if I can work with you if you have split-personalities or something…"

Cole listened to her from his end. It was three in the morning and she was giving out to him. He raised his two fingers to his mouth and blew.

A sharp whistle went through the phone and Lily said, "Did you just whistle at me?"

"It was the only way to shut you up so I can talk."

Lily leaned back against her headboard and replied, "Then talk."

Cole was still lying down in his bed and he put on hand under his head as he talked. "Look I'm not as bad a guy as you think. I just…got caught up with the whole reputation thing."

"What do mean?" Lily asked.

"For a long time, I got away with a lot. Teacher let me skip class, students let me copy their homework. Then you came. You called me out on my shit and you didn't mind telling me I was being a jerk."

Lily bit her lip and said, "So you're saying that you are a nice guy but you just got away with so much stuff that you were a bad guy?!"

Cole smiled, "Yes, I know it sounds crazy but I guess you made me listen to my conscience."

Lily laughed and replied, "You have a conscience?"

Cole had to laugh as well and he said, "Shut up!"

Lily stopped laughing and Cole said, "So am I still Tybalt?"

Lily replied, "No, you're…Benvolio."

Cole frowned and said, "Benvolio? Why can't I be Romeo?"

Lily frowned as well and said, "Why would you want to be Romeo? He died in the end."

"Yes, but he got the girl."

"Oh are still so shallow!"

"Sorry." Cole said that so sweetly Lily decided to let it go.

"I was thinking," Cole said, "maybe we can try and be friends?"

Lily frowned and said, "Why? It's not like we get along."

Cole smiled as he thought about the day. His grades were up in English and Science and he had played better in practise then he ever had.

"Because apparently," he said to her, "you're my lucky charm."

Lily was silent on the other end, not able to speak for a moment. Then she said, "Your lucky charm?! I don't want to be your lucky charm. Get one of your bimbos to be that!"

Cole just laughed and said, "'Night Kansas!"

Then he hung up the phone leaving Lily furious on the other end of the phone. Lily hung up the phone and put it back on her nightstand.

Then her bedroom door opened and Chase looked in, with his blond hair messed up and his eyes half open.

"Who are you talking to at this hour?" he asked.

"Cole Booth! That idiot!"

Chase groaned and said, "Can't you two argue at sensible hours of the day?! Go to sleep!"

Then he closed the door and went back to bed. Lily sighed and lay down in her bed. Right before she went to sleep she couldn't help think that Cole Booth was the most confusing boy she had ever met.

**-Next day-**

James came downstairs the next morning to see Cole sitting on the couch watching TV. James couldn't help notice that his bag was a little fuller then it usually was.

He smiled at Cole and said, "Prank Day?"

Cole looked over at him and said, "Prank Day."

James remembered Prank Day from when he was in high school. It was a day that the jocks got to prank the other students. The principal defend it by saying it was all in fun.

But Cole didn't seem as excited about Prank Day any more.

**Yes, I intentionally left out what Chase's career opportunity was and yes, I know that last part was random but it's important to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

It was lunch time at the high school and everyone was in the cafeteria. Everyone except the jocks.

Cole was sitting on the bench in the changing rooms with them while Matt was sitting beside him and looked worried. Cole was tapping his foot up and down while the captain of the football team told everyone how the Prank Day was going.

Cole couldn't be bothered to tell everyone the plan so he let the football captain take over. The changing room was filled with the hockey, football, soccer and other sports teams.

Prank Day was on a different day every year and only the jocks knew about it. They had whipped cream, water balloons as well as paint balloons. Most people were in the hallways during the end of lunch and that's when the prank would happen. Jocks would run through the school hallways throw balloons and cream at students.

Matt looked over at Cole and saw how nervous he was. He whispered to him, "You and Lily just got onto even ground. Do you really want to mess that up?"

Cole looked around at the other jocks and he whispered back, "Get her out."

Matt nodded and stood up. He said he that he needed to get more whipped cream and when he was out the door, he ran to Lily's locker.

Thankfully she was there and he called, "Lily!"

She turned to him and when Matt reached her, he shut her locker door, took her bag and turned her round all at the same time.

"Where are we going?"

"Today is Prank Day and Cole wants you out of here for the rest of the day" Matt said as they walked.

"What's Prank Day?" Lily asked confused.

"It's a day where all the jocks splatter the other students with whipped cream, water and paint."

Lily stopped and said disgusted, "And the teachers let you get away with it?!"

Matt sighed and said, "Look Cole wants you out of here, so let's go."

Lily shook her head and stood her ground. "I'm not leaving. Prank Day sounds like a huge bullying celebration! If Cole wants to take part in Prank Day, then he is going to have to prank me too."

Matt looked at her slightly smiling. He held out his hand and Lily shook it. "Lily Rodgers, you have to be the bravest and weirdest girl I've ever met."

-A few minutes later-

It was nearly the end of lunch and all hell had broken loose. Students were running everywhere covered with cream, paint and water with jocks running after them.

Lily had dodged most of them but her hair was still half wet, there were traces of cream on her top and a blue paint stain on her jeans. She saw a jock standing by the lockers with a bag.

"Hey you, time out! Where's Cole Booth?"

But the jock didn't listen and he threw a water balloon at her.

She dodged it and yelled, "Hey cut it out!"

The boy shoved her against the locked and walked past her. Lily cut her cheek on a lock of the locker and she whipped away the trace of blood and followed the jock.

"Hey!" she yelled at him.

He turned around Lily sent her fist flying into his face. It hit his nose and he dropped the bag as he clutched his nose. Blood stared to seep out from his fingers and he ran down the hall to the nurse. She wasn't any good at most sports but she could kick ass at karate.

Lily picked up his dropped bag and she saw that it was full of balloons and cream in cans. She walked past a group of students that were covered in cream and threw them the bag. "Here, go crazy."

Then she turned the corner and saw Cole, alone. She ran up the hall and turned him around. She grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him, "Prank Day is a terrible idea and you play along with it!"

Cole didn't respond but he looked past her. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed her shoulders dragging them both back behind the lockers shielding them from the balloons that were being thrown at them. Paint splattered on the floor behind them and a bunch of jocks ran past them.

Lily was pinned up against the lockers with Cole's arms either side of her. He faced her, his nose inches from hers.

"Will you stop yelling at me Kansas?! I thought Matt got you out of here."

Lily shrugged and said, "I stayed anyway. Now tell me why I shouldn't yell at you?"

Cole replied, "I hate Prank Day too. I got tiered of it after freshmen year."

Lily frowned, "Then why do you do it?"

Cole shrugged, "I'm the one in charge of Prank Day. If I wasn't then the jocks wouldn't hold back and Prank Day would be even worse."

Lily nodded, she understood that.

Then Cole frowned and took her face in his hands. Lily's breath caught in her throat as Cole's thumb brushed against the cut on her cheek. Cole's hands were warm on her cheeks and his eyes were looking at her with such concern.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lily replied, "A jock pushed me against the lockers and I cut myself. It's just a scratch."

Cole's eyes went dark and he stormed away from her, his body going instantly cold.

Lily ran after him and stopped him, now able to breathe normally. "Hey calm down! It was an accident and I don't want you to get sent to the principal's office."

Cole sighed and nodded.

Lily smiled and said, "So what's with the protectiveness? First at the hockey rink and now."

Cole looked at her and said, "Well you're my partner and…my friend."

Lily nodded and replied, "So what? You're my personal bodyguard now."

Cole smirked and said, "I pretty sure you can look after yourself."

Lily looked over his shoulder and saw Matt walking into the hallway. She smiled and waved him over.

Matt jogged over to them and said, "Looks like somebody got splattered!"

Lily looked down at herself and groaned. "I'm in such trouble. If I go home dressed like this my brother will flip!"

Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Calm down Kansas. We'll go the mall and buy you a new outfit."

Lily asked, "You have money to buy me an outfit with you?"

Cole nodded. "Ya, my dad found out it was Prank Day today and he gave me money for emergency. Come let's go to the mall."

Lily shook her head. "Don't we have class?"

Matt nodded this time and replied, "Yes, but the teachers are relaxed when they find about Prank Day. Most kids just skip class anyway."

The three of them walked downstairs in the school and out the door. They went to a diner first to get some food as all three of them hadn't eaten lunch. Then by the time they went to the mall school was out anyways.

They walked into the first clothes shop they could find and Cole and Matt immediately sat down in the chair by the changing rooms; they defiantly didn't like clothes shopping.

Lily picked out a tank top and a pair of black jeans. Thankfully her shoes were fine so she didn't need to buy a new pair. Cole paid for them and she changed in the changing room. She put her stained clothes in Matt's bag and they walked through the mall.

"I'll pay you back," Lily insisted.

Cole shook his head, "There's no need."

Lily shook her own head and replied, "No I'm paying you back."

"No you don't have to!"

"OK!"

Lily and Cole both looked at Matt who stood in front of them. "I am now declaring this place an argument free zone! That means the two of you will get along or shut up."

Then Matt turned on his heel and headed towards the arcade.

Cole groaned and Lily asked, "What's wrong?"

"He's going to play 'Petal to the Metal 5'. He always plays that when he comes here and you want to know why? Because he knows I suck at it!"

Lily laughed and she and Cole walked towards the arcade.

**-At the lab-**

Booth walked through the lab, a case file in his hand. He nodded to Hodgins and Angela and went to Brennan's office.

"Hey Bones," he greeted as he sat down in the chair across from her desk.

Brennan smiled at him and asked, "What have you got there?"

Booth looked at the case file and said, "Oh it's not for you. The bureau just wanted me to look over this cold case. Car accident over a year ago."

Brennan nodded and then she said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Did you give Cole money for emergency today?"

Booth nodded and replied, "I don't like this Prank Day idea. Those jocks have an advantage over the other students. They're faster, stronger and they have balloons."

Brennan agreed, "I know. It's clear that it's just a show for the alpha males to maintain their so called superiority."

Booth nodded and said, "It's nice that after all these years, you're still talking like that and I still have no idea what you're saying."

**-After the mall-**

Lily walked into her house with her paint stained clothes in her arms. She walked to the washing basket in the utility room and dropped them in, shutting the lid after. It was her turn to wash the clothes anyway.

As she went towards the stairs Chase came into the kitchen from the garden and said, "Hey. You're late back today."

Lily nodded, "Yes, Cole, Matt and I were hanging out."

Chase raised his eyebrows, "You and Cole actually hung out?"

Lily replied, "No, actually Matt was acting like a peacemaker half the time. Did you know that mall is now an argument free zone?"

"You and Cole should go the mall more often," Chase suggested.

Lily smirked at him and climbed the stairs. She was half way up when she came down again.

"Chase?"

Her brother looked at her and said, "Yes, Shortie?"

Lily bit her lip, "Boys only change on the outside after high school right?"

Chase frowned and said, "High school is when you do the most maturing. I mean me and your other brothers are different then when we were in high school."

"Yes, but most of the boys in my school don't go through the stuff you and the others did."

Chase shrugged, "I don't know Shortie. Maybe you're being too hard on Cole and Matt."

Lily frowned, "I wasn't talking about Cole and Matt."

Chase just nodded and turned around. Lily went upstairs her thoughts still confused by the two new boys in her life, especially the one that called her that nickname.

**-Later that night-**

Cole shrugged his hoodie on and slipped out the French doors to the garden. He closed the door behind him and walked off the back porch.

The garden was large with tall trees lining the bottom and flowers bed along the left wall. A barbecue was on the right wall and a garden table and chairs were near the porch.

But it was between two trees near the right of the garden, where the hammock was. The hammock was a great place to think, relax or practise your balance.

Cole sat onto the hammock and swung his legs on it to lie down. He felt himself swing back and forwards gently.

He heard the door open a few minutes later and he looked over to see his father walking towards him.

Booth strolled over and leaned against the tree near Cole's feet. "Hey. Do you have that money I gave you or did you spend it?" Booth asked.

Cole replied, "I spent it."

"On what?"

Cole looked at him and said, "Lily got splattered and I had to buy her a new outfit."

Booth looked at him in surprise but let it go. Cole was obviously bothered by something.

"What's wrong Cole?" Booth asked him.

Cole sighed and said, "Dad have you ever met someone and you've only known them a short time but you feel this…protectiveness towards them?"

Booth nodded. "Yup, I only knew you and your brothers a few hours when I started to feel protective towards you."

Cole shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

Booth smiled, catching on and he said, "I get it now. It's like you hate the thought of someone hurting this person or someone being a threat to this person. And when someone hurts this person you want to punch their lights out."

Cole nodded again, "That's exactly it! Wait, who are you thinking of?"

Booth smiled and said, "Your mother."

Cole frowned and turned his gaze back up to the night sky.

Booth smiled at his son's stubbornness and said, "Well who ever this girl is, I'm sure she appreciates the protection."

Cole snorted and replied, "Please, she hates it. She can look after herself."

Booth nodded, tapping his son's leg in comfort and walked back to the house.

Booth knew he was talking about Lily. But he wasn't worried about the two of them. He was sure that they weren't even getting along let alone be a couple. I mean it wasn't as if they were anything like him and Bones.

**Booth and Brennan have no idea about the nickname by the way. Cole called her Lily to them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Lily opened the door wide causing it to slam against the wall with a bang. People in the hallway looked at her as she stormed down it, stopping only to glance into classroom. She had a frown on her face and she looked like she would hit anyone in her way.

"She looks pissed," one boy whispered to his friend.

The two boys looked at each other and said together, "Cole Booth."

Lily turned the corner into another hallway and she spotted her target. Cole was standing by his locker talking to Matt. Matt saw her first and he widened his eyes and hit Cole in the shoulder. Cole frowned at him and when Matt pointed at her, Cole turned to see Lily glaring at him.

She reached him and said, "You!" Her voice was dripping with venom and Matt visibly shuddered.

Cole just smiled and said, "Me?"

Lily nodded. "Yes you! You sent off the stick bomb in the library didn't you?!"

Cole shook his head. "I didn't do anything of the sort Kansas. Maybe one of the other jocks did it."

Lily sighed and leaned against the locker. Matt let out a sigh of relief when he saw she had calm down.

"Where are we going to do our project?" she asked, "I am not sitting through that smell."

"Well we can't do it at my house. Mom and Dad have to work and when they do they take up practically the whole house," Cole replied.

Lily frowned and said, "What do your parents do anyway?"

Cole hesitated and replied, "Just boring government jobs. But they have a lot of paperwork."

Lily nodded and sighed, "I guess we do the project at my house." She stood up and walked down the hall.

Cole turned back to his locker and opened it.

Matt stood beside him and said, "You haven't told her about your mom and dad's jobs yet have you?"

Cole turned to him and said, "No, not yet. I've had a lot of people in my life wanting to be me friend because their parents' want their child to associate with 'rich and famous' people. Ya right, like my parents are that!"

Matt smirked and said, "Your mom is a best selling author who has had box office smash movies made out of her books and she's also the best forensic anthr-whateveritis is the country. Your dad is a famous FBI agent that has solved some of the hardest cases ever. They may not have paparazzi near them but in some circles they are pretty famous."

Cole frowned and replied, "And I thought you were my friend for me."

Matt snorted and said, "Dude we've been best friends since kindergarten. I didn't even know how to spell 'rich and famous' back then."

Cole shut his locker door and put his book in his bag. Then he looked at Matt and said, "I'm not saying that Lily and I can be friends but there is a chance we can get along. And if we do then I want her to like me as a normal person not the son of Brennan and Booth."

Matt frowned and said, "But she doesn't like you as a Brennan and Booth's son or a normal person."

Cole smiled and he said, "I know, it's great."

**-After school-**

Lily calmed herself down as she and Cole walked down the sidewalk. But when they turned onto her street she started to panic again. She had never had a boy at her house before, other then her brothers but they didn't count. She frowned and forced herself to calm down again. It was just Cole Booth, it didn't matter what he thought.

They stopped in front of a pair of black gates. Lily opened the gates and let Cole in. She shut the gate and they walked towards the house.

"So this is your house? Nice place Kansas" Cole said.

Lily smiled and opened the front door. She and Cole stepped into the hallway shutting the door behind them and they walked into the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen.

Lily dumped her bag down and sat down at the table. Cole sat down beside her and they took out their books. "Ok so what have you got on Romeo?" Lily asked.

Cole sat back and said, "He was really, really depressed."

Lily laughed and said, "That's great Cole, that's just great."

Cole laughed and said, "Romeo was a guy that didn't know what he wanted. He thought he loved one girl but he really fell in love with another. After that he just didn't care what anyone thought or said, he just wanted to be with Juliet."

Lily nodded, impressed.

"There's just one thing I don't get."

"One of many apparently, "Lily teased.

Cole smirked and continued, "They fell in love at first sight, right? How can you do that? How can you fall in love with a single glance?"

Lily though about it for a moment and then she said, "I don't think its love. I think it's more like…curiosity."

Cole frowned confused and Lily explained. "I think that it's that you see someone and you know there's something different about them. Maybe it's their smile or their laugh or maybe it's just that you get this great felling when you look at them. It's an instant connection, instant chemistry from the second the two of you lay eyes on each other."

Cole was staring at her this entire time and Lily said, "Do you get it?"

Cole nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Thanks."

Lily smiled and said, "No problem Cole. Happy to help."

They worked in silence for a few minute and then Cole said, "Have you got anything to eat?"

Lily nodded and said, "I think there are some chips in the cupboard."

Cole nodded and walked into the kitchen. He opened a few cupboards before finding the chips. He turned to go back when bright colours caught him eye. He looked in the bin and there sitting on top was a sketch pad with a red cover with the name 'Lily' written across the front. Cole looked over at Lily but she was concentrating on her book.

Cole took the sketch pad out of the bin and opened it. Cole gasped when he saw the drawing in front of him. It was a landscape drawing of a field in Kansas. Cole felt like he could almost reach out and touch the corn blowing in the wind. He turned the page and the next drawing was even better. It was of four boys all in their early twenty/late teens. Lily had drawn ever line on their face, every shadow that was there. They looked all too real. He turned the page again and looked at the drawing. It was of a very young boy only around five or six. He was laughing and Lily had captured pure joy in his eyes.

Suddenly the pad was snatched out of his hands and he looked up to see a furious Lily.

"You had no right to look at this!" she yelled at him before throwing back into the bin and walking towards the table.

Cole picked the sketch pad out again and walked towards her. "You shouldn't throw this away! You're amazing."

Lily stopped in front of the table and looked at him. She was angry but there were tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, ok? Just leave it!"

Cole shook his head and said, "No! Why are you throwing this away?"

Lily sighed and said, "I stopped drawing a long time ago. I found that in one the boxes yesterday and I threw it away."

"Why?" Cole asked again.

Lily looked at him, her eyes filled with tears now. She walked forward and took the sketch pad. She flipped it open to the drawing of the young boy and said, "Because of him. That's Peter."

Cole placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Who was he?"

Lily shook her head and said, "No! That's enough! I'm not telling you." She sat back on her seat at the table and Cole followed her. He put the sketch pad on the table and sat down on his chair facing her.

"Hey," he said softly, "You can tell me. Despite being an idiot sometimes I'm a pretty good listener."

Lily laughed slightly and looked at him. She bit her lip and said, "Peter was my little brother. He was ten years younger then me and was such a happy child. He loved to laughed and dance around the room to any sort of music. My mom and dad spoilt him because he was the youngest and Mom's favourite."

Cole frowned at this and Lily nodded. "Oh we knew he was her favourite. She told us so herself. She hated that fact that Peter spent more time with me then with her. She was a control freak and wanted everything her way.

One day she told Peter that she, Dad and Peter would go out for ice cream and he wanted to go with me to visit my brother at his college, like we did every Saturday. Mom got mad and ordered him to get in the car. He did and I told him not to be sad because he was getting ice cream. The car pulled out of the driveway with Mom and Dad in the front and Peter smiling away in the backseat.

I waited three hours. The first hour I thought they had been held up. The second I thought they had gone to the park or something. The third hour and they still hadn't called or answered their phone and I got worried. The police came to the door while I was dialling my brother at college. They told me that the car had been in an accident. I called my other siblings who were at school or work and they came home.

We were told that the car was in a collision with another car. The person in the other car spent a few days in hospital but was fine. Mom and Dad died at the scene and Peter…they said Peter died instantly. There's a good chance that he felt no pain at all. That's the only comfort in all this."

Cole reached out and took her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Lily shrugged and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. "It's ok. We're all better since we moved here. The pain has gone but sometimes we get a little emotional."

Cole nodded and picked up the sketch pad. "Do you know what your drawing means? It means that Peter is remembered and still with you. You shouldn't stop drawing because you're sad. You should keep it up and be happy. You said Peter was a happy kid so I don't think he would want you to be sad."

Lily smiled and said, "You are such a weird guy Cole Booth. Half the time I don't know wither it hit you or hug you."

Cole smiled and said, "It's part of the Booth charm."

Lily laughed again and Cole said, "I don't know what it's like to lose a little brother and hopefully I never will but…I know what it's like to feel pain."

Lily raised her eyes brows. "You're Cole Booth, the golden boy. What do you know about emotional pain? ...Sorry that rude."

Cole shook his head and replied, "No it's ok. I know where you're coming from."

He looked at her and said, "All my brothers went to public school. So have I for nearly all my school life so far but I did spend a year in a private school. My dad was against it but my mom said we should try it. It was horrible. You think kids like that are lucky but their not. The kids at that school were stuck up, snobby and thought they had a right to boss everybody around."

Lily was still holding onto his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Cole smiled and continued, "They came to school in expensive cars; my brothers walked me to school. They had tailor made uniforms; I had normal ones. They had all the latest gadgets; I had my comic books. And do you want to know what else? I liked it that way. I liked talking to my brothers on the way to school and I liked my normal uniform. I liked my comic books instead of the crap they brought in that they were going to get bored of in a week anyway.

And they hated that I was ok with that. They teased me and bullied me. I remember that they loved to call me 'poor' and 'lower class'. My parent's identities were kept secret, like all parents were, for security reasons. But the kids still bragged about their parents and their money and their parents didn't mind; they liked to brag too. I refused to tell anyone about my parents, because my dad told me not and unlike those spoiled brats I listened to my parents.

I hated it there and when I told my mom and dad about the school, they immediately agreed to take me out and put me in the same school as my brother: a public school. On the last day of the school year, there was this big fancy dinner that all the parents and kids were invited to. My mom and dad came and you should have seen all the jaws dropping in the room. Suddenly all those kids wanted to be my best friend. But I just brushed them off and my parents and I went out for a burger at the diner."

Lily smiled and said, "You really showed them huh?"

Cole shrugged. "That was when I realized that my parent's jobs meant that people might want to get in their circles and they would use me to get there."

Lily frowned and said, "What do your parents do? You said they had boring government jobs."

Cole nodded and replied, "They do! But some people think they can get to rich people from my parents."

Lily nodded and then laughed, "Why are we even telling each other this?"

Cole shrugged, "My aunt Angela says that sometimes you have to tell someone something you not entirely sure you want them to know. Offering up a piece of yourself."

Lily smirked and said, "So are we friends now or what?"

Cole thought about it for a second and then said, "We're close to it. But you're still me lucky charm."

Lily groaned and said, "I am not your lucky charm. You can win hockey matches without me having to drag myself to your games."

Cole smiled and said, "But you're still coming to the one tonight right?"

Lily nodded. They both sat back in their chairs and as Cole sighed; Lily looked at the work in front of them.

"We're not going to get any work done today are we?"

"I hope not," Cole said.

Lily replied, "How about we watch the movie and pretend we're researching?"

Cole nodded and he followed Lily into the sitting room. He glanced around the room and saw there was a big sitting room with a TV against the wall and a pool table in front of a pair of French door. Lily went over to the TV and pulled a DVD out of a pile. She turned on the TV and put the DVD into the player. Cole sat down on the couch and Lily sat down beside him.

The movie was starting when Lily turned to Cole and said, "Cole?"

He looked at her and she said, "Thank you. You are a good listener after all."

Cole smiled and said, "So are you."

**-B&B-**

Booth and Brennan sat in their sitting room with case files open in front of them.

They were reading the files when Parker came skidding into the room.

"Sorry can't stop, I've got to get to work for the late shift and I'll probably be back later, ok bye!" Parker said in one long breath and after he grabbed his bag he walked out the door.

Booth just smiled and went back to the files while Brennan looked at the door to see Cole come in when Parker went out.

"Hey Cole how was studying?" she asked.

Cole hesitated and said, "It was great, I leaned a lot." Really they watched all of the Romeo and Juliet movie and then a string of others that had nothing to do with the play.

Cole was about to go upstairs when Brennan said "You should really invite Lily to dinner one night. It would be great to meet her."

Cole nodded and said, "Ya sure whatever."

As he headed upstairs Brennan realized that he had been carrying something in his hand.

**-The next morning-**

Lily took the two slices of toast out of the toaster and placed them on her plate. She sat at the dinning table and buttered her toast.

Cole's team had won the game the night before but she hadn't had a chance to talk to him really. They saw each other for a second and he said, "I've got a present for you." Then he was swept off by his team mates. She still hadn't gotten the present yet.

Chase came downstairs and nodded his morning. He opened the door and walked out to get the mail. He walked back when Lily was halfway threw her first slice and he handed her a package.

"This was with the mail; it's for you."

Lily took the package and placed it on the table in front of her. It was a long package, wrapped in blue wrapping and silver ribbon. She undid the ribbon and took off the wrapping.

She opened the box and smiled. There was a sketch pad on the bottom with pencils, graphite sticks and colours. There were other drawing materials in there too.

Lily spotted a note sitting onto and she picked it up. She opened it and smiled even wider.

_Maybe it's time to be happy again. These might help. C. _

Chase looked at her and the note and said, "Hey who's the present from Shortie?"

Lily smiled and said softly, "A good friend."

Chase frowned and said, "That's cool. As long as he doesn't annoy you like Cole Booth."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**Ok so some of you have asked and yes the lines in the last chapter were from Hannah Montana. Now I don't like HM but my sister has it on the TV all the time as well as a DVD. But the writers are alright and they bring out some good lines. ****So whatever that episode was, was on and I heard the line and I said, "No bad. That fits in with my chapter." Of course my sister heard me and said, "Yes! Put it in the story!" She said it again and again until I put it in.**

**This chapter is shorter then others but I just got a spark of inspiration.**

It was late evening when the waitress saw her two regular customers come into the diner. She smiled at them as they sat down and they returned with smiles of their own and the waitress got ready their usual orders.

**-B&B-**

Brennan made a face of disgust when she saw an apple pie set down in front of Booth.

Booth on the other hand, smiled widely and promised the waitress a tip. He picked up his fork and began to eat the pie, loving every bite.

Brennan frowned and said, "I still don't get what you like so much about pie."

Booth pointed at her with his fork and said, "Pie is the perfect food! Why don't you just admit it?"

Brennan shook her head and replied, "The perfect food would have a balance of nutrients as well as vitamins and minerals. Pie is just pastry and sugar."

Booth shrugged and replied, "Like I said, the perfect food."

Brennan laughed and ate her own food that arrived that that moment.

"Well, the boys like pie too so there's got to be something good about it," he said.

Brennan nodded absentmindedly and Booth frowned. "What wrong Bones?"

Brennan looked at him and asked, "Have you noticed anything different about Cole?"

Booth thought for a moment and then said, "Yes now that you mention it. He seems more…more…"

"Like the old Cole?" Brennan suggested.

Booth nodded and put his fork down on his empty plate. He folded his arms on the table and said. "Last night after dinner, he gave me a hug. When I asked him why he said it was because he wanted me to know he appreciated me and all I do for him and his brothers."

Brennan finished her food and said, "He did the same for me too. You don't think this has anything to do with this new friend of his?"

"It could be. What did he say her name was? Lily?"

Brennan nodded. "Maybe. I like this Cole. The real Cole. The Cole that we raised right and has respect for others and himself. The Cole that is smart enough to make the right decisions for himself and the people he cares about."

Booth smiled and said, "He's a teenager Bones. They're not known for their wisdom. Plus James and Parker were nearly the same."

Brennan smiled sadly and then said, "I know but… for a second there Booth I thought we were losing him."

Booth shook his head and took her hand. "We'll never really lose him Bones. He may be a teenage boy but he's still our son and he has a good head on his shoulders."

Brennan nodded. She leant forward in her chair and said, "So tell me about this case you have to look over."

Booth sighed and said, "Well it's was initially put down as an accident but they found some evidence that the brake line might have been cut. There were three victims two in the front, one in the back and even though it was a two car collision the person in the other car came out of it alright."

Brennan frowned, "But why do they want you to look over it?"

Booth sighed and said, "One of the victims was a six year old boy."

Brennan sighed. She had cases were there were child victims.

"Plus they've already got a suspect" Booth said.

"Who?" Brennan asked as she sipped her coffee.

"The bureau thinks it was the boy's older brother."

**-The next day-**

Lily and Cole sat at the table in the cafeteria. Cole had a piece of pie sitting in front of him and he was eating it with delight. "I love Pie Day!" he said.

Lily frowned at him and when he saw her he asked, "What?"

Lily looked at him disgusted and said, "Number one: Don't talk with you mouth full. Number two: Why do like pie so much?"

Cole frowned and said, "That's a stupid question. Pie is the perfect food."

"How is it the perfect food? It's just pastry and fruit covered with sugar."

Cole nodded, "Exactly. Plus it's part of my five-a-day. Even if the fruit is covered in sugar. Why don't you like it?!"

Lily shrugged and said, "It's too sweet!"

Cole shook his head and went back to his pie.

Lily bit her lip and said, "I want to thank you. For the present."

Cole just smiled and kept eating.

It was then that Lily felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head and looked around the cafeteria. People filled the room, all sitting on tables and seats. Finally Lily spotted a group of girls sitting near the centre of the room. They were sitting with a bunch of jocks and Lily was pretty sure that some of them were cheerleaders. Most of them looked away when she saw them but one girl kept her glare until she turned back to her friends.

Lily frowned but shook them out of her head and turned back to Cole. He was sitting with her at a table near the big window in the cafeteria.

Cole finished his pie and said, "My mom and dad want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Lily nodded and said, "I'd love to. Are you're family normal or weird like mine?"

Cole laughed and replied, "You have no idea. Some people in my family aren't even related to me. And all of my family are extremely weird."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Cole stood outside Lily's door and knocked. It was in the middle of the afternoon on a sunny Saturday but Cole was so nervous he couldn't appreciate it. Lily was meeting his family today and his stomach was in knots.

And he didn't even know why. It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend and he had never been this nervous when he had introduced other girls to his family.

Suddenly the door opened and Lily was standing there. She said, "Come in!" and then she was hurrying up the stairs again.

Cole, afraid he wouldn't know where to go, shut the door and followed Lily. She walked into a room and when Cole walked in he found out that it was her bedroom.

She had a dresser on the wall beside the door and a large bed pushed up against the left wall. It had cream sheets and a chocolate blanket at the end of the bed. She had French windows that lead out onto a balcony beside the bed and a bay window with a window seat. Her wardrobe was across from the bed and clothes were spilling from it.

Lily was standing in front of the wardrobe biting her nails.

Cole leaned against the door post and said, "Are you ready?"

"Do I look ready?! I have no clue what to wear!" Lily said.

Cole had to smile. She was just as nervous he was and somehow that made him less nervous.

"What do you want to wear?"

Lily looked at him and said sarcastically, "Hooker heels and a mini skirt."

Cole smirked and said, "I'm serious."

Lily sighed and said, "I would like to wear jeans and a t-shirt…"

"Then wear jeans and a t-shirt. My family doesn't care what you wear as long as you don't dress like a slut."

"Then your family must hate your ex-girlfriends," Lily teased.

Cole smirked and said, "Get changed and come on."

Lily started to look through her wardrobe and Cole said, "Listen they're something you should know about my family..."

"What?" Lily asked, picking out a t-shirt.

Cole cleared his throat and said in a hurry, "My mom is Temperance Brennan and my dad is Seeley Booth."

Lily looked at him and laughed. "Right! Like those guys are your parents!"

Cole nodded. "I'm serious, they are my parents."

Lily stared at him and said, "Ok, so your parents are practically famous and rich and you didn't tell me?"

Cole shrugged, "Like I told you. People used me to get to my parents. I didn't want you to suddenly like because my parents are celebrities."

Lily smiled and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

Cole smiled and replied, "Thanks you for that."

Lily nodded and asked, "I just have one question."

"What?"

"How can two people so smart have a kid like you?!"

Cole smirked and he said, "They were blessed."

Lily snorted and then said, "Cole, you are going to have to leave so I can change…"

Cole nodded, slightly blushing. He walked back downstairs, taking his time and into the kitchen. He stood in the kitchen for a moment before he noticed a pie sitting on the table. And it smelled amazing.

He walked towards it and was just about to pick it up when Lily's voice said, "Don't even think about it!"

Cole turned and saw Lily standing there one shoe on and the other in her hand. She had a pair of jeans on and a blue t-shirt. She put on her other Converse shoe and walked over to the pie. She covered it and picked it up.

"How did you get dressed so fast?" Cole asked, slightly surprised.

"I was quick. I don't want to be late for the dinner and plus I already showered and had my make up done."

Cole looked at her again and said, "You're wearing make up?"

Lily nodded and replied, "Yes but not too much. Make up makes me feel like I'm wearing a mask or something. Now come on, let's go I'm ready."

Cole was surprised at Lily. She was defiantly not like the other girls he had dated.

"Not that we're dating!" Cole thought to himself.

She and Cole walked out of the house and Lily locked the door. She turned to face him and looked around.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

Cole said, "Your house isn't too far from mine. We can walk."

He started off on the pavement and Lily walked beside him. "We could take my car you know. It's vintage." she suggested.

Cole shook his head, "I probably can't drive it."

Lily frowned and said, "Well I can drive it."

Cole looked at her and said, "Well I prefer to drive."

"But I'm a very good driver," Lily argued.

**-Cole's house-**

Brennan walked around the dinning table, making sure everything was in its place. Booth walked in from the kitchen and took her arm.

"Calm down Bones. I doubt Lily will care wither or not the glasses are in the right place."

Brennan nodded and said, "I know I just want things to go well."

They walked into the kitchen and joined the others. Parker, James and Michael were sitting at the kitchen island, Cam, Sweets and Hodgins were sitting on the couch in the joint sitting room with Angela sitting on the armrest. Tom and Suze, Angela and Hodgin's children were standing beside the Booth boys.

Brennan did a mental check. Food was in the oven and nearly ready and everyone was here except for the 'interns' as Brennan still called them, even though they were accomplished scientists by now.

Fisher, Wendell, Vincent, Daisy and Clark had all made it in the fields of work, one or two of them branching out into other fields. The only way everyone could get the day off together was if the five of them agreed to work, which they did as a favour to Brennan.

Everyone was talking but Michael was looking out of the window. He was really excited about this new girl. I mean if she made Cole hang out with him more often then she must be cool.

He saw two people walking towards the house and he said, "They're here…and she's really pretty!"

Everyone turned to look at the window but they were already at the porch and they couldn't see them. They heard the door open and then shut. There was a wall blocking their view so they couldn't see them yet.

Then they heard voices.

"I don't care if you're a good driver, I still wouldn't let you near my car!"

"Why not? I'm a very good driver!"

"It's my car! I don't let anyone drive it but me and maybe my parents or my brothers. That was my birthday present and I want it in perfect condition!"

"I'm not going to crash it! My brother taught me how to drive and he's like the most careful driver I've met!"

Finally they walked into view, standing in the arch way that linked the sitting room and kitchen to the hallway. Lily was shorter then Cole but she stood straight and looked him in the eyes. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding a covered plate.

"Will you chill please? I don't want my family to think you're weird."

Lily smiled, "Well if they think you're normal then they'll defiantly think I'm normal."

Everyone looked at them. They all seemed to agree that Lily was defiantly different to the others girls Cole had brought home. But of course they still weren't going out, neither did they get along.

Booth cleared his throat and the two teenagers turned to look at everyone.

Lily blushed slightly and Cole smiled. "This is for you all," Lily said holding out the pie.

The Booth boys' eyes lit up and they nearly all ran to the pie but thankfully Suze got their first and she took the pie with a smile, leaving it on the worktop.

Brennan smiled and said, "Thank you Lily!" Lily smiled and Cole said, "Ok let's get the introductions over with."

He held out his arm, pointing at everyone as he introduced them. "Mom, Dad, Brother, Brother, Brother, Cousin, Cousin, Aunt, Uncle, Uncle and Aunt. Just to let you know we're not related to any of the aunts, uncle, or cousins but they're practically family."

Lily nodded and Cole smiled round at everyone. "And everybody…" he slung his arm around Lily's shoulders and he said "…this is Kansas."

Lily slapped him on the chest and said, "Don't call me Kansas!"

Cole just rolled his eyes and sighed. The started to argue over the name and failed to see everyone's reactions to their banter.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other with wide eyes while the Booth boys and their 'cousins' were trying not to laugh. Angela, Hodgins and Cam were looking at Sweets for some insight but he was just looking at Lily and Cole like he looks at Brennan and Booth.

Lily stopped fighting with Cole when she looked out the kitchen window and said, "Is that a tree house?"

Cole nodded and said, "Yes. My dad, my brother and I built it. But you can't go up there…it's…it's broken!"

Brennan smiled and said, "All his old toys are up there."

Lily grinned and said, "The golden boy of high school has a tree house! This I have to see."

She jogged out the back door with Cole behind her, trying to stop her.

There was silence and then Brennan, Booth and Angela spoke.

"Oh-."

"My-."

"God."

They looked at each other and Booth said, "Let's not do that again. Too creepy."

Sweets smiled and said, "This is amazing! I thought Brennan and Booth had a close relationship but those two have one nearly like it! Is anyone else getting déjà vu?"

Parker said, "Did you hear what he said? He called her Kansas!"

Before anyone could reply Cole and Lily walked back in, Cole practically carrying Lily.

He put her down and she said, "There was no need to pick me up!"

Cole smirked and shrugged, "I know. I just wanted to show off a little. Have to use these hockey muscles."

Lily scoffed and before another fight could break out Brennan asked everyone to go into the dinning room for dinner.

**-A few minutes later-**

Everyone sat around the table, waiting for the food to come. Lily sat beside Cole at the dinning table and wrung her hands together. She was really rude earlier. I mean you're supposed to show respect to your elders and she acted like anything but.

She didn't mean to though. She couldn't help it. When she was around Cole it was like everyone else was just a bystander in their arguments.

Suddenly Lily felt a warm hand take hers. She looked at Cole who gave her hand a comforting squeeze underneath the table.

"You're fine. Everyone likes you so far."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Cole nodded, "You brought pie; so my brothers and my dad love you. You talked to me Aunt Angela about art a few minutes ago so she loves you and everyone else is getting there too. And my mom is just happy that you're not a whore."

Lily smiled and then whispered, "Why does it sound like we're dating?"

Cole looked shocked for a second and then whispered back, "Maybe because we're spending so much time together, being partners and all."

"FOOD!" Michael's voice caught their attention and Cole quickly drew his hand back.

"Hey Mickey, keep it down will you?" Booth said.

Michael blushed slightly and Parker ruffled his hair.

Lily laughed and said, "You remind me so much of my brother. He loves food too."

Angela and Hodgins had offered to bring the food in and they placed it all on plates on the table. Everyone started to dig in and past the plates around the table, person to person.

Brennan had just past the potatoes to Booth when she looked up and saw Lily get the carrots from Parker on her left and Cole get the peas from James on his right. But isn't of passing them to each other, Lily skipped Cole and past the carrots to James while Cole skipped Lily and passed the peas to Parker.

They both looked up at her and saw her watching. Lily said, "Cole hates carrots." "Kansas hates peas," Cole replied. Brennan nodded and went back to her plate, Booth noticing the smile that played on her face.

"So Lily how's school going for you?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, it's going great. The project is taking a lot of work though…not that this guy in helping!"

Cole looked offended and said, "Hey! I help! I'm doing my part of the project."

"Right! Last week you spent the whole study time throwing paper balls at the bin!"

"And I got most of them in," Cole said proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Look we're going to have to do our fair share on the project. That's why we're partners."

"Alright, fine. We're Mulder and Scully."

Lily looked at him blankly and said, "I don't know what that means."

Cole sighed and said, "Just…eat your dinner."

Cole and Lily turned back to everyone else and frowned at them. Brennan looked at them with wide eyes, with Booth staring at them, his fork frozen half way to his open mouth. Cole's brothers were holding back grins and everyone else were just looking at them with amazement.

"Why do people always look at us like that when we argue?" Lily asked.

Cole shrugged and said, "We're entertaining?"

**-Later-**

Dinner was finished and everyone had gathered outside on the porch. There were tables and chairs out there and while nearly everyone was outside Sweets was sitting at the kitchen island with his notebook.

Brennan walked in from the dinning room and saw him writing. She frowned and walked over to him, grabbing the notebook from him.

"Are you making notes about my son and his friend?!" she said.

Sweets smiled and said, "They're fascinating! Their relationship has many similarities to yours and Booth's but they also have their differences. I mean I've always wondered how people in a different situation but with the same connection would react. And now I see it first hand as two teenagers have a strong connection! There I have presented a confiscating argument that you can't say no to; that's something I learned from you."

Brennan looked at him and said, "Well here is something I learned from Booth; stop before I shoot you!"

Sweets sighed and held his hand up in defeat. The two of them walked outside, after Brennan dropped the sheets about Cole and Lily in the bin.

It was still warm outside and Booth had taken out a pack of cards. The Booth boys were playing as well as Lily and Booth. Brennan declined after she nearly lost all her money to James in the last game. Angela and Hodgins wanted to talk to Tom and Suze since they were home from college. While Sweets wasn't aloud since he tried to 'analyse' why Parker always tried to cheat. Michael shut him up by saying Parker was just a sore loser and Parker had to agree.

Lily was playing poker with them but they were betting with cookies. Brennan tried not to laugh as she watched Lily beat the boys half the time.

Lily put down another winning hand on the table and Parker said, "She can play at cards, she can cook amazing pie and she's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

He turned to Cole and said, "Dude if you don't marry her, I will."

Cole threw a cookie at Parker and said, "Shut up."

Lily blushed slightly and then her phone rang. She apologised and stood up, walking away to answer it.

"Hello?" she said when she press the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Shortie," Chase voice sounded shaky over the phone and Lily immediately felt worried.

"What's wrong Chase?" she asked.

Chase replied, "I just driving up Cole's street. I want you to be outside his house. We have something to talk about. It's…it's about mom, dad and Peter."

Lily stood there shocked and then she said, "Ok. I'll be there in a second."

She hung up and walked back to everyone. "Hey Lily, are you playing another hand?" James asked.

Lily shook her head and replied, "No my brother is picking me up now."

Cole's face dropped and he said, "Why?"

"Family emergency."

"Oh I hope everything is ok?" Angela said.

Lily nodded, "It's probably fine. I have to go though."

"Ok but will you at least tell us how you're so good at poker?" James asked.

Lily smiled again and said, "My brother taught me. He's a great poker player."

"Well I'll walk you out," Cole said, standing up and he and Lily walked through the house and out the front door.

As soon as the door closed Angela said, "Can we start gossiping about them now?"

Before anyone could say anything Brennan said, "Ok stop right there! We are not going to interfere with Cole and Lily and whatever relationship they have, got it?"

"But…but…the nickname…Kansas…" Parker said.

"No gossiping!" Booth ordered and they all went back to playing cards.

**-C & L-**

Cole and Lily walked down the front path and Cole said, "It went great today."

"I know, I'm so happy," Lily said, as she saw Chase's car parked across the road.

"See you around, Kansas," Cole said, walking backwards towards the house.

"Don't call me Kansas!" Lily yelled back.

"Whatever Kansas!" Cole said, before turning around and walking back into the house and shutting the door.

Lily walked across the street and got into Chase's car.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Did you get any dessert?" Chase asked, pulling out of his parking spot and driving off.

Lily shook her head and Chase said, "Then let's go and get some ice cream. Then we can talk about mom, dad and Peter."

They stopped at a diner and took a seat in a booth facing each other. They ordered and their ice cream arrived soon after.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Lily asked eating some of the ice cream.

Chase ate some of his own and said, "You know how the police said that the accident was…well an accident?"

Lily nodded.

Chase sighed and said, "Now they think it wasn't an accident. The brake line was cut."

Lily dropped her spoon onto the table and she looked at him so confused. Then there was anger and confusion all over again. "Someone…someone murdered…them?"

Chase nodded and said, "There's more Shortie…they think I did it."

Lily shook her head and said, "But you didn't did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do they suspect you?!"

Chase sighed and replied, "It was no secret that I didn't like Mom and Dad. Mom was a control freak and Dad never stood up to her. I was the one in the family with the most knowledge of cars and I have no alibi of that day. The night before I was out with the boys and I got really drunk, like I used to. The only thing I remember is waking up on my friend's couch when you called me three hours after they died."

Lily put her head in her hands. "It'll be fine Shortie. Caroline has offered- well I really had no choice- to be my lawyer and I've said yes to her offer. Everything will be fine."

Lily looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know. Caroline will prove that you're innocent."

Chase nodded and then said, "Actually, there is one more thing…"

"What?" Lily asked.

"The investigating officer is Special Agent Seeley Booth."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Cole was in a very good mood. He just got an A on his History paper, his team won their game the night before, he had actually beaten Matt at Petal to the Metal 5, it was Pie Day in the cafeteria and his family loved Lily. Five very good reasons to be happy.

He strolled down the school hallway at a normal pace, nodding and smiling at everyone who greeted him. Then he spotted something that improved his already good mood.

Lily was standing at her locker, putting some books in it. Cole walked over to her and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"Hey, Kansas. What's up?"

The only sign that Lily even heard him was when she hesitated for second before putting another book in the locker. Cole frowned, his good mood fading slightly.

"Kansas?" he asked.

It was then that Lily shut her locker door and looked at him.

In that second Cole's good mood was shattered, set on fire and spat on. Lily looked him in the eye for what lasted only a few seconds before walking away but to Cole it felt like hours.

The look in her brown eyes made him feel like someone had punched him in the stomach and stabbed him in the chest at the same time. The look in her eyes was one of hate, confusing and most of all betrayal. It was a look that made him want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness for whatever he did. It made him want to do anything so not to see that look in her eyes again.

Brown eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him and the golden boy front he put on for the school. God what those eyes could do to him.

Finally Cole registered that Lily had walked away and he ran after her. "Kansas! Kansas!"

She didn't stop but just kept walking.

"Lily!"

Her shoulders tensed but she kept walking. Finally Cole ran in front of her, skidding slightly and said, "Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Lily just shook her head and tried to get by him. But he barred her way and stood in front of her. By then bell had already rung and everyone had gone into class; although they wanted to see how this fight would play out. Now it was just Lily and Cole in the hallway.

"Talk to me Kansas! Please!" Cole said.

Lily looked at him, her eyes filled with anger now.

"Was it funny? Did you all have a good laugh when I was gone? Or were you the only one?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Cole frowned and said, "What are you talking about?"

Lily laughed bitterly, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Your father is investigating my brother and you knew that when you brought me to dinner! And why did you Cole? To laugh at me?! To see me talk to people whose job is to send my brother to jail?!"

Cole looked at her with confusion. His parents had been talking about an important case where they already had a suspect but didn't pay too much attention.

"What did your brother do?" he asked.

Wrong question.

Lily pushed him in the chest and said, "My brother didn't do ANYTHING! They just THINK he killed my parents and Peter. The brake line in the car was cut, Cole. Someone murdered them and they think it was my brother!"

Then she ran a hand threw her hair and said mostly to herself, "And I told you! I told you about Peter and my parents! How could I be so stupid?!"

Cole shook his head, "That wasn't stupid and neither are you. I didn't know anything about this Kansas!"

Lily just laughed bitterly again and tried to get past him. But he blocked her way again and said, "I swear I didn't know anything about your brother or the case."

Lily tried to get passed him but this time Cole said, "Hey, look at me!" He stood in front of her and took her face in his hands.

She looked at him and he said softly, "I didn't know anything Kansas. And if I did do you really think I would do that to you? I didn't know about the case, I swear."

Lily looked at him for a few minutes. She bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry. I know you didn't, I just…I just don't know how to help my brother and…and it's like someone is out to get us and…"

Tears started to come now and they spilled down her cheeks. "I don't want him to go to jail, Cole. I don't want to lose my brother!"

Cole pushed her face in his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his neck and cried.

"Sshh…hey, it's ok…sshh. Everything is going to be alright."

Lily curled her hands into fists, grabbing parts of Cole's t-shirt into her hands as she cried. Cole continued to talk to her and he kissed her head as she calmed down.

She stopped crying but they didn't move. Lily had her eyes closed and just rest her head on his shoulder. Cole was well built but hugging him felt soft and comforting.

Cole rested his head on hers and he smiled when he realized that her hair smelt like apples. Maybe from the shampoo she uses or the amount of pies she says she makes for her brothers.

They stood there for who knows how long but it was well into their first class when they finally pulled away from each other. Lily's eyes were red and swollen and she looked at mess but Cole hardly noticed. All he knew was that she was smiling slightly at him and her eyes were warm again.

"I better go get cleaned up," she said, walking towards the girl's bathrooms.

Cole walked beside her until they reached it and then Lily said, "Will you wait out here…or do you want to go back to class?"

Cole smirked and replied, "Since when do I want to go back to class?"

Lily smiled and went into the bathrooms. Cole leaned up against the wall and kept a look out for any teachers. Lily came out, her face washed and dried and she looked much better.

They stood in the hallway talking about everything but what just happened until bell rang. Students pilled out of classrooms, Matt being one of them.

He was worried. Lily wasn't in class and he couldn't ask Cole if he knew where she was because that was the class the three of them didn't have together. He was worried because she seemed very cold when he tried to talk to her that morning but he decided to leave it.

He walked over to Cole's locker, where they usually met to go to class but today he saw Lily and Cole there. Lily was leaning her head on Cole's shoulder while Cole sent glared at anyone who dared to stare. Not many did.

Then Cole spotted Matt and gave him a look. A look that said, _"We stay be her side today_."

Matt nodded, understanding his friend of over ten years and he walked up to them. Lily smiled at him, lifting her head and apologised for not talking to him that morning. Matt said it was fine and the three of them walked to class.

And that was how it was for the entire day. Matt and Cole were at Lily's side all the time, in class at lunch and in the hallways. The three of them hung out a lot but the boys usually went off at some points to talk to other friends. Not that day though. They stuck by her like paid bodyguards.

Finally Lily snapped near the end of the day and told them if they didn't give her a little space she would run both of them over with her car.

As she walked off, knowing they would both follow her anyway, Matt said, "Looks like you've got your Kansas back."

Cole smirked and they caught up to Lily. As the three of them went into class Matt realized something. For once, Cole hadn't denied it.

**-After school, B & B house-**

Booth was working in the sitting room, the Rodger's case file open on the coffee table. He had read through all the papers and was sad to discover that Chase Rodgers, their lead suspect was Lily's brother. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. This made everything a whole lot more complicated.

Then the front door opened and was slammed shut. Booth looked up and saw Cole walking towards him.

Cole stood in front of him and said, "Dad I need you to prove that Chase Rodgers is innocent."

Booth sighed and said, "You know?"

"I know and so does Lily. She nearly killed me today when I saw her but thankfully she isn't mad at me anymore. I just need you to prove that Chase's innocent."

Booth leaned back against the couch and replied, "There's a lot of evidence against him. How do you know he's innocent?"

Cole said simply, "Lily said he is. So he is innocent."

Booth tried to keep the smile from his face but his lips turned up slightly. Cole believed Lily was telling the truth about her brother. The same unwavering faith he himself had for Brennan.

Oh, his son had it bad and he didn't even know it.

Then Cole added, "Plus Caroline's a family friend of theirs and Chase's lawyer so you're going to get your ass kicked in court anyway."

Booth nodded and said, "I'll try Cole. I'll really try."

**-Later, the Lab-**

"So let me get this straight. We're going to work on a case with no bones at all, just x-rays?" Brennan asked.

Booth shrugged and said, "You've done it before."

Brennan, Booth and the team were all gathered on the platform in the lab. Booth had shown them the Rodgers' case and asked them for their help.

Hodgins said, "Are we taking on any senators?"

Booth shook his head, "Probably not. But this will be strictly confidential and I'm pretty sure some of it is illegal for you guys working on a case you haven't been assigned."

There was silence for a moment and then Hodgins said, "I'm in."

Angela nodded and said, "Ya, me too. Anything to help Lily. It would be awful if she lost her brother."

Brennan nodded, "I don't see the problem. This case presences interest with the whole no bones aspect. Plus Cole asked us to."

Sweets agreed and everyone turned to Cam, the boss, the one who should be reporting these things to head office. Cam shrugged and said, "As far as I know, this conversation and everything about this case never happened."

Booth smiled and said, "Alright then! Bones I'll get you those x-rays, Angela I'll get you pictures of the scene, Hodgines I'll see what bug and slime we have in evidence and Cam I'll get pictures of the bodies, skin and all. Sweets, let's go talk to the brother!"

With that Booth turned on his heel and walked off the platform, Sweets jogging after him.

Brennan sighed and Cam said, "This case is extremely personal everyone. We have to be careful how we go about this."

They all nodded and set out to work. Brennan stood there for a moment and Angela said, "Are you ok sweetie?"

Brennan nodded and said, "I am Ange. I'm just worried about Cole."

Angela smiled, "Well we all do funny things when we're in love."

Brennan frowned and said, "Cole's not in love is he?"

Angela smiled and said, "I don't think even he knows if he is in love. But like I said before, the heart can do amazing things to people."

**-Lily-**

Lily wasn't a crier. She hardly ever cried in Kansas, even when she fell of her horse or even at her parents' funeral. She had cried at Peter's, I mean she wasn't a robot. But she wasn't into the whole sharing your emotions thing.

But since coming to Washington, she had cried at least twice. And both times had been in front of Cole Booth. She had grown up in a family of men and an overbearing mother. She was tough and had learned to put up walls around herself.

But with Cole Booth it was as if he found the only door in those walls and walked right on though with ease.

Idiot.

It amazed her that in the last month of knowing him-yes just a month- she had hardly any trouble telling him everything. Her thoughts, her feelings, her fears for her brother.

But there was one feeling she wasn't going to share with him.

She wasn't going to tell him that she loved seeing him everyday or that every time she answered the phone she wished it was him. She wasn't going to tell him that she nearly melted every time he smiled at her or that she nearly gasped out loud every time he touched her arm which he did a lot.

And she defiantly wasn't going to tell him about the nickname.

When he had called her Lily today it sounded so wrong. Like it was someone else's voice coming out of his mouth. He didn't call her Lily; he never called her Lily. Not once, not since the day they met in the cafeteria.

She was Kansas. To him and only him, she was Kansas. And she liked that.

Lily sighed as she sat wrapped up her blanket on her balcony. She stood up and went back inside, locking door behind her. She heard her phone beep and walked over to it.

She picked it up and, sitting on her bed, she read the text message. "Everything will be cool with your brother. Trust me. Night Kansas."

Lily smiled and put down her phone. No she couldn't tell Cole about her feeling for him. Things would get to messy and the last thing she wanted was more drama along with everything that was going on with her brother.

**-Cole-**

Cole closed his phone and lied down on the blue sheets of his bed. He had asked his dad about the case and Booth just said they were working on it.

Cole just wanted Lily to be happy again. To smile at him happily again. And to never look at him the way she had looked at him that morning.

He hadn't really taken in the full affect of that morning until now. So he didn't want her mad at him, so what? And so what if he loved to see her smile at him and laugh, that didn't mean anything. And just because he wanted to beat every other guy who looked at her to a bloody pulp, that didn't mean he was jealous or something.

Right?

Cole sighed and rubbed his face just like his father had done a few hours before.

James walked past his room and looked in. "Hey, don't stress. I'm sure Lily isn't mad at you any more."

Cole sat up and asked, "How did you know she was mad at me?"

James smirked and said, "I'm smarter then you…that or else you talk really loud on your phone to Matt."

Cole jumped up and started to chase his brother, who had taken off down the stairs in the hope that someone would stop Cole before he caught him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**The beginning of this chapter is set in the middle of the last chapter. When Booth said to Sweets "Let's go talk to the brother" that when this chapter starts. Hope you understand and enjoy the chapter. **

Sweets stood in the viewing room, behind the mirror of the interrogation room. Booth opened the door and shut it behind him, walking towards Sweets.

"So that's Lily's brother?" Sweets said, looking at the young man sitting at the metal table.

Caroline was sitting beside him but they were smiling and laughing, defiantly not taking about the case. But the young man still looked slightly nervous.

Chase Rodgers was a tall man, twenty-three years of age. He had blonde hair that was cut short and he had the same brown eyes as Lily. Booth had looked over his file as well as his medical record and recognised some of his old injures as hockey injures. He had the build of a hockey player but was smaller then most so he must have been faster.

"Are you going to talk to him now?"

Booth nodded and walked out the door, down the hall and into the interrogation room.

He closed the door behind him and said, "Shouldn't you be talking to your client about the case, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled and replied, "For the first time in my career, Booth, I am certain that my client is innocent of this crime. Chase didn't kill his parents and brother."

Booth noticed that Chase slightly winched at the word 'kill' and Booth looked towards the window to see if Sweets had seen it.

"I got it Booth," Sweets said into the earpiece.

Booth sat down across from Chase and said, "Mr Rodgers I am Special Agent Seeley Booth-."

"I know who you are. Lily told me," Chase said.

Booth cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Rodgers I think we should keep this professional…considering the circumstances."

Chase nodded. Booth sighed and opened the folder. He was surprised the bureau let him stay on the case already but he was the best and he promised to keep to professional.

Chase was tapping his fingers on the table but stopped when Booth looked at him. "S-sorry, it's just…I've never done this before," he said.

Booth looked at the file and said, "Well apparently you have. You have a few drunk and disorderly on your record. Care to explain that?"

Caroline snorted and said, "He was a twenty two year old and just finished college, what do you think he was going to do? Play hop-scotch?"

Chase smiled and said, "I was stupid, alright. I went out a lot, got drunk and usually crashed on my friend's couch."

Chase sighed and continued, "I went out that night and went to a bar with my friends. The next thing I knew I woke up on friend's couch with a hangover and Lily was on the phone screaming that my parents and Peter had gotten in an accident. The time between that is a blur."

"So you have no alibi?" Booth asked.

Chase shook his head.

Booth looked at the file again. "You and your siblings had to go to therapy after the accident and the therapist said that you were the one that seemed the least upset about your parents' death. And it seems you were never happy with your parents."

Chase replied, "Look it was no secret that I didn't like my parents. My mother was an overbearing control freak as well as a snob and my dad never stood up to her. But I didn't want them dead! And I loved Peter. He was my little brother and I looked after him. I would never have put him in danger."

Booth nodded then he heard Sweets talking to him over the earpiece. "I'll be back soon." Booth stood up and walked out of the room.

Chase sighed and said, "Things aren't looking good are they Caroline?"

Caroline patted his arm in comfort. "I really didn't do it. I swear," he said.

Caroline nodded and said, "You don't need to tell me cherie."

Booth walked into the viewing room and shut the door. "What Sweets?! I was in the middle of an interview!"

Sweets looked at him and said, "I don't think he did it."

"How do you know?" Booth asked.

"Well, I have a lot of physiological evidence but mostly because I'm following my gut, like you do."

Booth sighed and said, "Alright, but tell me the physiological evidence first."

Sweets sighed and said, "Well Chase is the first born right? He's the oldest. It's natural for the oldest child to know more about the parents then the older children. They see the real world before the others and see their parents as they really are. I think Chase saw his parents as they really are and didn't like what he saw."

"So what? He cut the break line in the car and killed them?!" Booth cut in.

Sweets shook his head and continued, "No, no, I think he went into protective mode. I was reading the copy of the file. He looked after his siblings all the time. He walked them to school everyday, he went to their sports games and he came home from college every weekend and called everyday. I think he was putting all his energy into looking after his siblings and giving them a happy childhood, even though most of them are just one, two or three years younger then him. I think he looked after Lily and Peter the most and trusted his other brothers with them as well."

Booth looked through the window at the Chase and Caroline. "I don't think he did it either Sweets. But I need a reason why he didn't do it."

Sweets replied, "He spent years looking after his siblings. He never wanted any of them to get hurt. Chase knew that Lily and Peter were home that day. If he was even thinking of doing anything to the car, then he wouldn't take the chance of Lily or Peter getting into the car, which did happen. Whoever did this didn't care who got in the car as long as it was someone in the family. I really don't think it was Chase."

Booth looked away from the window and at Sweets. "I have no hard evidence other then he has no alibi and he was the one that knew the most about cars. I can let him go but he'll be back here soon enough if we don't get him an alibi."

Sweets replied, "If you and Brennan work your magic and get the alibi then the rest of us can help with figuring out who did do it."

Booth nodded and he said, "Alright I have to cut him lose. Then I'll go talk to Brennan."

Sweets nodded and Booth left the room.

**-Later-**

Lily looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Chase walking in. "How was it?"

Chase shrugged his jacket off and replied, "They haven't any hard evidence but I really need that alibi Shortie."

Lily nodded and asked, "Can you remember anything?"

Chase shook his head. "Not really. I mean when I woke up everything was the same…except my friend had stitches on his forehead."

Lily frowned and said, "Stitches? As in he went to the hospital when you guys were drunk?"

Chase nodded, "Must have."

It was then that he got it.

"Hey," he said smiling, "If we did go to hospital for his head then I could have stayed with him. The hospital keeps records of those things."

"Well call Agent Booth!" Lily said.

Chase grabbed the phone and started to dial the number he had been given. Lily bit her lip. There was a small chance that the hospital stay could be Chase's alibi but they had to try.

**-Later, B &B's house. (This is where the last chapter finished.)-**

Brennan was looking over x-rays when she heard yelling coming from upstairs followed by footsteps.

She looked up to see James appear at the bottom of the stairs but before he could do anything, Cole appeared and literality jumped on him, causing them both to fall to the ground. They fought for a few moments before Brennan calmly walked over and spilled her glass of water over them.

They stopped fighting and looked up at her; wet and shocked.

"Mom! I though you stopped doing that when we were kids!" James said.

Brennan replied, "Well if you act like kids then I will treat you like kids. Now get up please!"

The boys got up and Brennan walked back to her files. Booth walked in the front door a second later and before Cole could ask, Booth put up his hand and said, "No I can't tell you about the case."

Cole sighed and then Booth said, "But I do have tickets to Capitals game tomorrow night! Capitals verse the Predators."

Cole's face lit up and he said, "Cool, whose coming?!"

"Well your mom's working and so is Parker. James has to study and Michael has to go visit a friend. You and I can go but that means I've got an extra ticket."

Cole though for a moment and then said, "Can I ask Lily? She seems to like hockey."

Booth nodded and said, "Sure I don't see why not. I've already broken every rule in the bureau; might as well bring the sister of my suspect to a hockey match."

Lily was putting clothes into her wardrobe when her phone beeped. She put the clothes down and opened her phone.

"Hello?" she said. "Hey Kansas. How would you like to watch a hockey game tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to. I like watching hockey. Who's playing?"

"Capitals verses Predators."

"Nice. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Look I've got to go so I'll talk to later…about everything with your brother and the case. Bye."

"Bye!" Lily hung up and sat on her bed. A hockey game might just be the thing she need to have some fun.

**-The next day-**

"What the hell was that?! He barely touched him!" Lily shouted along with the rest of crowd.

Cole was standing up with everyone else and said, "Enjoying yourself?"

Lily smiled and nodded. Everyone sat down again and Lily said, "Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom."

Cole and Booth let her out and she walked to the bathroom. There was an elderly man sitting beside Cole with his young grandson.

He leaned over and said, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I would hold onto that one if I were you. Can't go wrong with a girl that likes hockey."

Cole blushed and Booth tried not to laugh. Cole replied, "No, no, we're not going out. We're just…um just…well…"

Booth mouthed towards the man, "Denial!"

The man nodded and turned back to the game.

Cole frowned and looked at Booth. "What did you say?"

Booth just turned on his best innocent look and went back to the game. Lily came back and sat beside them.

"What did I miss?"

"Well I think that guy lost a tooth but I'm not sure," Booth said.

The game finished and the three of them drove back to Lily's house.

Cole walked Lily to the door and Lily said, "Thank you for today. It really cheered me up with everything going on with my brother."

Cole nodded, "Well hopefully my dad will get him that alibi."

Lily nodded and opened the door. "See you Cole. Thanks again."

Cole smiled and Lily shut the door behind her. Lily leaned against the door and smiled. She walked into the living room and saw Chase sitting on the armchair watching the TV.

"Hey how was the game?" he asked.

Lily smiled and replied, "Really good. Capitals won."

Chase smiled and said, "Well I've got a surprise for you. Actually it's two surprises."

Lily frowned and Chase pointed behind her. She turned and saw two people coming out of the kitchen.

Her face broke out into a wide grin and she said, "Lucas! Tyler!"

She ran towards her two older brothers and hugged them.

Lucas laughed and said, "We're glad to see you two Shortie."

"But there's no need to run right into us!" Tyler teased.

Lily pulled away and said, "Well if you two didn't visit more often then I wouldn't be so happy to see you now would I?"

The two college students blushed slightly and Tyler said, "Sorry Shortie but school has been crazy lately."

Devon came out of the kitchen and said, "And what about me? I don't get a hug?"

Lily rolled her eyes and she hugged him as well. "Well you're at the shop half the time and you two are at college. Sometime I think Chase is the only brother I have."

Chase smiled from his seat and everyone walked into the sitting room to join him.

"How are things around here?" Lucas asked, as he sat down on the couch.

Chase shrugged, "Agent Booth is working on my alibi. We just have to hope that I was at the hospital with my friend."

The other nodded and Tyler said, "Well we've got your back Chase. We were there for each other a year ago and we're here for each other now."

"Alright enough about cases and alibis; let's have some dinner," Lily said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Her brother agreed and they all walked into the kitchen arguing over what to cook as usual. Finally they agreed on a meal and they set about cooking. Lily smiled the whole way through. It had been a while since she had spent time with all her brothers and she felt much happier then she did earlier that day.

They were sitting down, eating at the dinning table when Lily got up to answer the phone.

"Who is it?" Chase called. "Cole! He just wants to ask about the project, she called back from hallway.

When she was out of earshot, Lucas looked at Chase and said, "Ok we want to know everything about this Cole Booth. What are his intentions?"

Chase laughed and said, "I think his intentions are to piss Lily off a much as possible with the Kansas nickname."

When he saw that they weren't happy with that answer Chase sighed and said, "Guys they annoy each other to the point that they want to strangle the other person but they never want to leave each other's side. He calls her Kansas no matter how many times she tells him not to and she is constantly trying to not to bend to his charm. That's all."

There was silence and then Tyler groaned and said, "Oh my God, they're perfect for each other!"

It was then Lily walked in and sat down. "What were you guys talking about?"

Devon shrugged and said, "Nothing important Shortie. Now…tell us about the hockey game."

**-The next morning-**

Booth was in his office when the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Booth."

He immediately straightened up when the other voice started speaking. He nodded and said, "Ok thank you. Yes I've got it."

He smiled as he put the phone down and he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. He was walking out the door the same time as Brennan was coming in.

"Where are you going Booth?" she called as she followed him.

Booth smiled and said, "I'm going to talk to Chase. The hospital called a junior office who called me. I just got his alibi."

**-A few minutes later-**

Chase walked out of the FBI building with a smile on his face. He immediately opened his phone and called a number.

"Hey Shortie! They found my alibi! The hospital records say that I was with my friend at the hospital when Mom, Dad and Peter were killed. No, no, Mom went out in the car earlier that morning remember? It was around five and she had to pick up her allergy medicine. She was always so nervous about that and wanted it as soon as it came."

"Well the three of them got in the car at nine so that leaves four hour window and apparently I was with my friend in the hospital from half four until six and then the cops want to interview us before we could leave and that went on until half nine. I was in full view of witnesses at all times. I got my alibi! Ok, ok, no need to scream down the phone! Alright, tell you're brothers that I'm a free man. Bye Shortie!"

He hung up just as Caroline came out of the building. "Caroline, I don't know how to thank you-."

Caroline held up her hand and said, "No need cherie. I didn't do much, just made sure everyone knew you were innocent!"

Chase smiled and hugged her before walking back to his car and driving home.

**-B &B-**

Booth and Brennan watched as he drove off from Booth's office window.

"We've proven his innocence; now what? Are we still on the case?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded, "We have to catch whoever did this Bones. Whoever killed those people and whoever tried to frame Chase for the crime."

**Ok so there's going to be a little more Bones, Booth and the ****team crime solving but don't worry the story to still about Cole and Lily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Lily was in the kitchen when she heard the knock at the door. She walked into the hallway and opened the door to see a smiling Cole standing there.

She smiled as well and said, "Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday then to annoy me?"

Cole shook his head and replied, "Nope. That's why I am taking you out for the day Kansas."

"And where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Well first we can go to a diner because I'm starving and my mom didn't feed me this morning. Something about a murder of a senator's wife and Uncle Hodgin's was going on about a conspiracy…"

Lily smirked, "Now wonder she didn't feed you. She was too busy doing her job, genius!"

Cole shrugged, "Hey, I am very happy that she and my dad are saving the world and stopping bad guys but she could have made me a sandwich before she went."

"Can't you make your own sandwich?"

"Yes but my mom makes the best sandwiches!"

Lily was about to respond when she realized what exactly they were arguing about. "Never mind. Let's go!" She wrote a quick note to her brothers who were at the music shop and she grabbed her jacket.

She locked the door and she and Cole walked to a diner. Lily looked up and saw the place was called the 'Royal Diner'. They walked in and took a seat by a window. The waitress came and took their order.

"Two of my usual please," Cole smiled at her. The waitress nodded and took their order.

Lily smiled and asked, "You come here often?"

Cole replied, "Let's just say that if we don't eat at home we eat here."

The waitress came again and put two plates of hamburger and fries in front of them. Lily's eyes lit up and she said, "Cole Booth, you are reading my mind!"

Cole smiled and watched as she dug into her food. "You are not like most girls I've met Kansas," he said.

Lily looked up at him and asked, "What do mean?"

Cole took a bite of his burger and swallowed it. "Well," he said, "Most girls I know wouldn't go near a hamburger; let alone eat it."

Lily smiled and said, "Maybe you're hanging around with the wrong girls."

They ate in silence for a few minutes as they ate. Lily looked up at Cole and asked, "Why do you go for girls like that?"

Cole frowned at her and said, "Girls like what?"

"Girls that are easy."

Cole sighed and said, "For that reason. That they're easy."

"But why do you always go for them?" Lily asked.

Cole looked at her and replied, "You've seen my parents right? They are so in love with each other and one day I'm going to find someone that I love just as much. I realized that when I was fifteen and…and I got scared."

Lily frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I was afraid that the first person I would go out with I would be stuck with."

Lily laughed slightly and said, "Is that really what you thought?"

"I was fifteen!" Cole argued, "I didn't know what to think. So I went for girls that didn't want to commit…and I guess I just kept going for girls like that."

Lily smirked and said, "Cole one day you will find someone that you want to commit to. You just have to find a girl that can put up with you."

Cole smiled at her and Lily stole a fry from his plate. "So how are things with your brother?" Cole asked.

Lily shrugged and took another fry. "We are better now that he's not under suspicion. But the fact that someone killed my parents and my little brother is kind of a sore spot," she said sarcastically.

Cole asked, "Do you have any idea who did it?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't know. Whoever it was must have been after my mother. She was bitch to most people and not many people got along with her."

Cole nodded and replied, "Well try not to worry about it Kansas. My mom and dad are on the case and they're the best."

Lily nodded and reached for another fry.

Cole grabbed her hand in his and said, "Kansas! You have your own fries!"

Lily smiled and said, "But yours taste better!"

"Excuse me," a voice said. They both looked up to see a waitress looking at them. "Cole, would you and your girlfriend like a drink?"

Cole and Lily's hands snapped away from each other and they shook their heads.

The waitress walked away and Cole said, "Do you want to go for a walk Kansas?"

Lily nodded and they paid for their food and left. The diner felt a little uncomfortable after the waitress said they were dating. But the food was good and the people were nice so she would have no objections to going there again for dinner. They walked down the street and to the park.

**-At the lab-**

Bones leaned on the railing of the balcony looking over the entire lab. She could see everyone working but these were one of her rare moments where she just took some time for herself. She never used to do it when she was just Dr. Brennan but when she became a wife and mother she needed to have a little down time.

"Bones!" Brennan looked down and saw Booth making his way towards the platform, looking for her.

"Up here, Booth!"

Booth looked up at her and said, "Well get down here! We need to go over the case!"

Brennan nodded and made her way to the platform. Just as she arrived and swiped her card in the machine Hodgins arrived too as well as Cam.

"Alright people what have we got about the case? Chase has been proven innocent so we are down a suspect," Booth said.

"I found particles on the brake line. Some of it is common dirt but I found material that matches the flower 'prostanthera rotundifolia.'"

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"The plant is very rare and native to Australia. It's a small evergreen plant with lilac flowers. If you find it at near a suspect then there's a good chance that they're the one you're after. They must have used the same knife or gardening tool to cut the brake line as well as look after they're plants"

"Ok so weird named plant is clue number one."

"I examined the images of the bodies. The usual car crash injuries; nothing out of the ordinary," Cam said.

"The same with the bones, the usual car crash breaks," Brennan put in.

"So it was a straight up car crash?" Booth said.

The team nodded and Booth said, "Alright. Then we've got to work out who would have it in for Lily's family."

Cam asked, "Do have any suspects?"

Booth leaned against the railing and said, "Well Sweets said the person who cut the brake line didn't care who got in the car as long as it was someone in that family. So whoever did it is after the whole family not just the mother, the father and Peter."

"So your suspect hates the whole family? What could they all do to him?"

"Maybe they all didn't do anything to him. Remember the case back in '08? The guy killed a mother, father and only child because the father, a cop, shot the killer's father in a botched police raid."

"Yes, I hated that case. That guy was crazy," Hodgins said.

"So maybe one of the parents did something to someone and to get revenge they take it out on the whole Rodgers family," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and the team agreed. "Alright it looks like we've got some background checks to look into."

**-Later-**

Cole and Lily had spent most of the day in the park. For those few hours Lily had nearly forgotten about her problems. Cole had a habit of lifting her mood and cheering her up.

They had gone back to Cole's house and Brennan had invited Lily to stay for dinner. Lily had called Chase and he said it was ok. Lily liked being at Cole's house. It was filled with interesting objects that Booth and Brennan had collected from their travels all over the world. But it still retained a very homely feel to it.

Instead of staying downstairs like she did the last time, Cole went upstairs with Lily and they went to his room. When they reached the top of the stairs, Lily found herself on a wide landing with a cream rug. There were doors on both side and pictures hanging on the wall. Parker came out of one door, probably his room and smiled at her.

"Hey, Lily," he said, before walking into what looked like James's room.

Lily walked past two rooms, one being Brennan and Booth's bedroom and the other being Michael's room. He waved at her from where he was playing video games at his desk and she waved back.

Lily followed Cole into his room and she stopped at the door. Cole's room was medium sized with a slightly slanted ceiling. His large bed, across from the door, was low and had blue covers and a chest of drawers beside the door. He had a desk on the far wall covered in books and sheets and a wardrobe on the opposite wall. There was a wide window over his bed and it let in a lot of light.

Cole sat down on his bed while Lily took a seat on his desk chair.

"Nice room," she said, looking at all the hockey posters and photos on the wall.

"It's not as nice as yours," Cole said smirking.

Lily shrugged, "When we moved in my brothers let me pick first. Obviously I picked the one with the balcony."

"To be like Juliet," Cole suggested.

Lily shook her head. "No way. I'm smarter then Juliet," she teased.

Cole laughed and he said, "The project is going well. I can actually understand what they're saying."

Lily smiled and replied, "Well that's good. Maybe we might actually get a good grade-oh no wait, I still have you as a partner!"

She smiled cheekily at him and Cole nodded. "Oh ok, if that's how you want to play it."

Lily frowned but when Cole jumped off the bed towards her, she squealed and jumped off the chair so he wouldn't catch her. She dodged under his arm and climbed onto the bed. But before she could get across, she felt two strong arms grabbed her waist and pull her back. She laughed as Cole wrapped both arms around her waist and spun her around.

It was then that Cole tripped over one of his disregard shoes from that morning and he tripped. He said, "Oh shit!" before he fell on his back with Lily on top of him. They fell on the floor at the bottom of his bed. Lily started laughing and Cole couldn't help but laugh too.

She climbed off him and sat with her back against the bottom of the bed. Cole sat up and sat beside her, propping his right leg up to rest his right arm on his knee. Lily had her legs stretched out in front of her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes catching their breath from laughing so much.

Cole glanced down at Lily. He had never had so much fun when he was with her. He had been happy the whole day and all she had to do was smile at him for his mood to improve even more. But behind it all he was still worried about her. The reason he took her out was to take her mind off the person after her family. And what would this person do? Would this person take her away from him? That was the last thing he wanted.

"Are you scared?" Cole asked; his voice just above a whisper.

Lily looked at him and said, "About what?"

"About the person after you and your family?"

Lily thought for a moment and then she said, "I know I should be but not really. I mean I have you and my brothers and I can also look after myself."

There was more silence for a moment and then Cole said, "I am."

Lily looked at him and Cole turned to her.

His voice was low again when he said, "I don't want lose you Kansas."

Lily took a sharp breath. He was so close to her; closer then when he practically pinned her to the lockers on Prank Day. And he smelt really, really good. His green eyes seemed to be locked on her and she didn't mind that. He leaned forward slightly and Lily found herself doing the same.

Cole nearly gasped when their noses touched and their foreheads met. His lips were millimetres from hers and Lily could feel his hot breath on her mouth.

"Hey Cole! Can I borrow-." James rushed into the room and the two teenagers jumped away from each other.

Lily ran a hand threw her hair and Cole cleared his throat.

James smiled widely and he said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Cole shook his head, "No, nothing. Now leave!"

"But why do I need to leave if I'm not interrupting something?" James argued, wanting to find out exactly what his little brother was up to.

"Will you leave? You're not interrupting something!" Cole practically yelled.

"What are we interrupting?" Parker asked as he walked into the room. Lily smirked while Cole groaned.

"Cole and Lily were up to certain activities" James said.

Parker smiled and said, "Really! And far did you get in these activates?"

"Will you two please leave and stop interrupting?" Cole hissed.

"What are we interrupting?" Michael asked as he pushed his way between his two older brothers.

"That's what I said!" Parker exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm going to go down stairs and get a drink," Lily said as she got up and tried not to laugh.

When she walked out the door and down the stairs James said, "You guys totally got to first base! And considering you two have only known each other a month that's as far as you should go by now. I don't think Lily's that kind of girl."

"She's not," Cole said, "We didn't get to first base. I'm not even in the game; I'm on the bench."

"What does first base mean?" Michael asked, looking between his three brothers.

"You're not even in the game? Why not? Are you gay? You're gay aren't you?" Parker asked.

"I am not gay! I am straight! But Lily and I are just friends so leave it!"

With that he walked down the hall and the stairs. The three boys stood in the landing and James smiled. "Perfect! As long as they don't get together until next month, Mom owes us all twenty bucks!"

"What does first base mean!" Michael asked again.

Parker and James looked at him and said, "We'll tell you when you're older."

Michael frowned and called down the hallway. "DAD! WHAT DOES FIRST BASE MEAN?"

The two other boys winch at this, knowing that their father was in his office down the hall from where they were.

"It's in baseball Mickey!" Booth called back.

Michael frowned and replied, "But they weren't talking about baseball; they were taking about Lily!"

There was silence and then they heard Booth's office chair scrap back and he walked towards the door. He appeared in the doorway with a frown on his face and he said, "Um…Lily like baseball."

Michael shook his head and replied, "No Lily likes hockey."

"Well…she likes baseball too."

There were a few tense seconds and then Michael just shrugged.

Booth walked up to his two oldest and said, "I don't want you two using those kinds of terms with girls, especially with Lily. She's not that type of girl."

Parker snorted, "This coming from a guy who got a home run!"

"Three times!"

"With two different women!"

"High five!"

Booth frowned at James's held out hand and he said, "O-K…you two have got to spend less time with your Uncle Jarrod."

Michael was watching this and he decided that the first base they were talking about had nothing to do with baseball. He turned around and walked down the hall calling back to them. "I'll ask Mom what first base means."

Booth ran after him and said, "NO! I wouldn't get any love for a week!"

Parker and James screwed up their faces and they said, "EW!"

Dinner was normal for everyone except Lily and Cole. Glances were shared and they hardly talked. Chase came to pick her up and Cole walked her to the front door.

"Listen…um…what happened earlier…I just wanted to say that…" Cole stammered.

"It was probably hormones," Lily tried.

Cole nodded and said, "Yes, that's probably it! It would be better of we just forget it!"

Lily nodded and opened the door. "You're right. So…friends?"

Cole smiled at her and said, "We're getting there."

Lily smiled again and walked towards her brother's car. When she heard the front door close she sighed and said to herself, "You idiot."

Cole leaned against the closed door and said, "You idiot."

He looked over to see James leaning against the archway between the kitchen and the hallway. He was munching on a piece of bread and he said, "Seriously, little brother? You let the girl walk out the door? You really are an idiot."

**-The next day-**

Brennan examined the body that was on her table. It had been left in a forest and animals had gotten to it. She completed her examination and the body was wheeled away.

She dumped the latex gloves and was about to leave the platform when Booth came in and said, "Come on Bones! We're going to Kansas!"

Brennan frowned and said, "I don't think Chase would like it if we pulled Lily out of school."

Booth frowned and then he caught on to Brennan confusion. "No I mean Kansas the state; not Kansas the person."

"Why are we going to Kansas?" she said as she stepped off the platform.

"We usually go to the scene of the crime. This time the crime scene is just over a thousand miles away."

Brennan frowned and said, "Remember the last time we left the boys home alone for long then a day?"

Booth smirked and said, "It worked out fine. I didn't like that wall anyway."

**I have a request for you all. Could you guys try and guess the ages of Lily and Cole's brothers. You already know Chase and Michael's ages but try and guess the others. And could you please tell me which ones are your favourite. I would like to know what you think of my minor characters. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**Ok so here are the ages:**

**Parker: 24. **

**James: 19**

**Michael: 10**

**Chase: 23.**

**Devon: 22.**

**Lucas: 21.**

**Tyler: 19.**

**Congratulations to whoever got it right**.

Brennan looked around as Booth drove the car around the town of Robinson, Kansas.

"This is one small town," she commented.

"We've seen smaller," Booth replied as he parked in front of the police station.

Robinson was indeed a small town. Everybody knew everybody else and if something happened it was everyone and their great aunt's business. The town itself was surrounded by houses and the further you got from the town the further the houses got from each other.

They stepped out of the car and walked into the police station. People looked at them suspiciously when they walked in and when Booth flashed his FBI badge, there were even more strange looks as they walked towards the sheriff's office.

The sheriff was a large man who had a taste for Wild West decor. He looked them up and down as they came in and he said, "And how can I help you people?"

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI," Booth said showing the badge again.

"And I am Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan said.

The sheriff smiled a little too friendly at her and Booth said, "She's also married to _me_!"

The sheriff cleared his throat and some of his embarrassment. "So what business do you have here?" he asked.

"We are looking into the murder of three of the Rodgers family about a year ago. Car crash," Booth said as he and Brennan took a seat in front of the desk.

The sheriff frowned and replied, "That wasn't a murder. It was an accident."

Brennan shook her head and said, "The FBI named it a murder a few days ago."

The sheriff nodded. "Actually I am not surprised. I suppose one of the brothers is a suspect?"

Booth and Brennan frowned at each other and the Booth asked, "And why would think that?"

"Those Rodgers boys were always violent. Always picking fights and causing trouble with other kids."

Booth asked, "Their sister…did she have anything to do with any of that?"

The sheriff blushed slightly and stammered, "Well…I mean- it's possible that their sister was in danger…at each time…the other children might have been picking on her-but they weren't bad kids, they were just telling the truth."

Brennan frowned and asked, "Telling the truth?"

"Well yes. You see…the Rodgers kids were never normal. They were all boys, born one year after the other and they were always fighting with each other when they were younger. Then it was like they became completely different people in the space of a few days. They were nicer and calmer and yet more protective."

"Did anything happen during that time?" Booth asked.

"Not really…well their little sister was born I guess…"

"Well Sheriff I think we have everything we need so we might just go see the crime scene and the Rodgers old house," Brennan said.

The sheriff nodded and Booth and Brennan walked out. As soon as they got out the door Brennan said, "Sorry for the abrupt exit but I couldn't stay in the same room as that man with the crap he is talking!"

Booth nodded and said, "I know what you mean. And I am guessing that many people in this town are the same. Did you see the looks we were getting from the people in there? It was like we kicked their puppies! People like that give small towns a bad name."

Booth and Brennan got in the car and drove down the street. They were driving for a few minutes and then Brennan said, "Hey Booth! Stop! This is the street where they crashed!"

Booth stopped the car and they both got out on the street. The street ran straight ahead until it turned sharply left. Booth and Brennan walked up this street until they got to the turn off. There at the top, was a stump of wood that was all that was left of a telegraph pole.

And on this stump was a plaque that read:

_In Memory of Thomas and Lucille Rodgers and their young son Peter. May they be remembered in the hearts and minds of the town and the __remaining members of the Rodgers family. _

Booth blessed himself and Brennan found herself doing the same. Booth had brought a file with him from the car containing photos of the crime scene. He opened it and he and Brennan looked in.

"So, they were driving up the street," Brennan said, turning to look down the straight road.

"And when he was turning there weren't any brakes so the car skidded and hit the telegraph pole," Booth finished.

"They must have been going at a high speed," Brennan commented.

"Well they were just stepping out for ice cream and Peter had to be back to go see his brother in college with Lily so they were in a hurry," Booth replied.

Brennan looked at the plaque and said, "Do you think…if the mother hadn't made them go for ice cream that they would still be alive?"

Booth shook his head. "The brake line would still be cut and they were getting in the car to go to the college anyway. Only that time Lily would have been in the car too."

"And she never would have met Cole," Brennan pointed out.

Booth smiled and replied, "Well thankfully she didn't get in the car and she did meet Cole."

"We better go to the house. Maybe we can ask any of the neighbours if they remember anything from that day."

The house was a short drive away. It was surrounded by fields of corn just being harvested and another house was visible a little way down the road. It was a large, normal since a large family had lived there. It was painted white with blue windows sills.

They had stopped the car and were walking up the drive when the front door opened and a woman came out with a bag of small gardening tools. She stopped when she saw them and said, "Can I help you?"

Booth showed her his badge and said, "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We are here about the Rodgers car crash about a year ago. It was classified as a murder a few days ago."

The woman looked visibly shocked and she sat down heavily on a porch chair. "Oh my God…are you sure it was a murder?" she asked.

Brennan took the bag from her and she and Booth sat down on the porch couch. "We thought this was the Rodgers house Mrs…" Booth said.

"Lewis. Mrs Lewis. And it was the Rodgers house but they let me buy it after they left. I have a big family and we had a small house so this place was perfect," she said.

Booth looked at her and said, "Can you tell us a little about the remaining Rodgers kid?"

Brennan kept her face complete neutral. She and Booth were a well oiled machine and she knew he was after others people opinions of the Rodgers to see if they were the same. They weren't.

"The Rodgers kids were the most wonderful children. But I supposed they're young adults now," Mrs Lewis said.

"We have heard that the boys were violent," Brennan said.

Mrs Lewis frowned and said, "They were young boys all around the same age and brothers; of course they were going to fight with each other. And the other children were little monsters to them!"

"The sheriff did say that their sister was born around the time that they… changed their personalities."

Mrs Lewis's face soften and said, "Well they didn't change their personalities; they just calmed down slightly. Oh they love Lily so much. They always looked after her and stood up for her. Not that they need to. That girl had a sharp tongue and could throw a punch as good as her brothers."

Booth replied, "So they are good kids?"

Mrs Lewis nodded, "Oh yes. They were just stuck in bad town. Some people here aren't very nice."

Booth and Brennan nodded and they stood up. "Well thank you very much. You were a lot of help."

Mrs Lewis stood up and said, "Would you please do me a favour? My family are out with the car and I need to bring these gardening tools to my neighbour over there." She pointed to the house down the road. "But of course my son left his skateboard on the ground and I stepped on, hurting my ankle and it hurts to walk. Would you mind bring them to my neighbour for me?"

Brennan looked at Booth with a smile while Booth looked between the two women. He had no hope of saying no.

Booth took the bag and they said goodbye to Mrs Lewis. Brennan went to get into the car but Booth started to walk down the road.

"Come on Bones! I can see the house and it would do us good to get some good clean Kansas air," he called.

Brennan walked after him and they soon arrived at the house. There was a woman standing there in the garden looking at different plants.

"Excuse me? Mrs Lewis asked us to drop this off for you!" Booth called.

The other woman smiled and took the bag from him. "Thank you! I need these to get rid of some of these plants!" she said.

Booth looked around but stopped. "Bones!"

Brennan looked at where he was pointing. "Doesn't that look like the plant Hodgins was talking about?"

Brennan looked at the plant and pulled out a picture of it from the file she had in her hand. The plant in the photo was exactly like the one in this woman's garden. Brennan nodded and Booth put his hand on his gun.

"Excuse me? How did you get this plant?"

The woman frowned and said, "I didn't. It was here when I moved in and the woman who used to own the house planted it."

"When did you move in?"

"The house went on the market just a few months ago when the pervious owner moved to Washington. She said she had some unfinished business there. Can I go?"

Booth and Brennan nodded before turning around and hurrying down the road towards the car. Booth pulled out his phone and started to call the bureau. "We need to back to D.C. There is a woman in Washington that is after Lily and her family."

**-A week later-**

Lily was bored.

So bored that she had been reduced to sitting upside down on the couch, with her head near the floor, sighing and annoying Chase.

Since Booth and Brennan had come back from Kansas with the news that their old neighbour was after them, Chase refused to let her out of the house without one of her brothers with her.

"Will you stop sighing?!" he said finally.

Lily sat up the right way and she said, "Well if you let me get out of this house then I wouldn't annoy you!"

She looked at him hopefully and said, "Come on! I just want to go to the park. And I'll be with Cole! Please!"

Chase smiled at her. "Do you want to go to the park to get out of the house or to be with Cole?"

Lily just smiled and blushed slightly.

Chase replied, "Alright fine. You can go to the park if you want." Lily got up and hugged him before ringing Cole.

**-Outside on the street-**

The woman had been sitting in her car for a while now. She tapped her once manicured fingertips off the steering wheel.

She should have stuck sooner. It was too late now. The Rodgers brats never went anywhere on their own; they were always with each other. Especially the girl. Those brothers were still protective over her. And she still looked like her father. Especially the eyes. They all had their father's eyes.

The woman hardly noticed the boy walking down the street until he turned into their house. What was he doing visiting them? It was dark now with the shorter days and the only light came from the street lamps that lined the road.

The boy knocked on the door and nearly immediately it was opened by the girl. They both smiled at each other and the girl shut the door behind her after yelling a goodbye to her brother. The woman watched as the two of them walked down the street.

Young love, she thought, how sweet it is. She had something like that once… The woman snapped out of her thoughts and turned on the car and followed them as quietly as she could.

**-C & L-**

"So where are we going?" Cole asked as they turned the corner.

"Anywhere! I just need to get out of the house," Lily said.

Cole replied, "Well how about that park we went to a few weeks ago?"

Lily nodded and she and Cole walked down the street, not noticing the black following them silently, like a shadow crawling behind them.

**-Later-**

Lily pushed her self higher and higher on the swings with her legs. Cole smiled when she laughed from his seat beside her on another swing.

They were at a park with swings, slides and a large climbing frame. They were the only ones around and it was dark with one street lamp near them giving off some light. There was a road in front of them and they had to cross it to get to the street to their houses.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Lily stopped her self on the swing and said, "Yup! Thanks for taking me out."

Cole was about to respond when his phone beeped. He looked at the text and quickly text a response.

"Is your mom wondering where you are?" she asked.

Cole shook his head, "No I told her where I was going. I was Katie Harris."

Lily frowned and asked, "Katie Harris? Katie Harris the girl that has been with practically every guy in our school and who bullies every other girl?"

Cole shrugged and replied, "I guess. She was wondering what I was up to?"

Lily scoffed, "You're friends with her? Look Cole I am not the type of person who tells other people who to be friends with but Katie Harris is a bitch and a bully! I thought you knew that."

Cole looked at her and replied, "Will you calm down?! It's not that big of a deal. And you could learn something from her. At least she acts like a girl."

Cole regretted what he said the second he said it. Lily's face darkened and she said, "So you think acting like a girl means acting like a slut?!"

Cole shook his head, "No! That's not what I meant-."

"But you don't think I act like a girl?!"

"NO! Defiantly not! Just please let me explain-."

"No I don't think I will!" Lily got off the swing and walked towards the road. She thought she heard a feint roaring but she was too mad at Cole to notice.

"Kansas! Kansas!" Cole called her but she ignored him. He was running after her so she sped up and ran across the road, Cole right behind her. She made to the other side of the road before he caught her.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching and thumbing sound. Lily turned around to see a black car speeding away. Then Lily saw something that made her heart to speed up and her breathing to get fast.

"COLE!" she screamed as she ran towards him.

He was lying on the road, his head near the curb. The car had hit him, sending him sideways. Lily skidded to his side, landing on her knees. She put her hands on his face and they were instantly covered in blood.

Cole was lying there with blood running down his face and it stained his brown hair. There was blood on the curb too and his eyes were closed.

Lily scrambled for her phone and as she dialled the numbers turned red from Cole's blood.

"911" the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"You need to get an ambulance to the park on Jefferson Street! My friend has been hit by car!" Lily screamed down the phone.

"Alright it's on it way. Can you tell me anything about the car?"

"No I can't! The fucking basted drove off! Just get the fucking ambulance here!"

**-An few hours later-**

Lily stood in the hospital corridor. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass that looked into Cole's room. The front of her t-shirt was covered in his blood and so were her hands.

Cole was lying in the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and his eyes were still closed. He had just come out of surgery and the doctors said it went well.

Brennan was sitting down, her hand clasped tightly in Booth's while Michael stood between Parker and James; he was leaning against Parker with James's hand in his.

"Mr and Mrs Booth?"

Booth and Brennan looked up at the doctor but Lily kept looking at Cole, even she was listening.

"How is Cole?" Brennan asked as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"The car hit him in the hip, causing some cracks but that should only lead to limping for a few weeks. He landed on his shoulder but that's not too bad. But the head injury…"

"What about it?" Booth asked squeezing Brennan shoulder.

"It seems he hit his head on the curb. It had some bleeding but we stopped it. I am afraid to tell you though…it seems that he is in a coma."

Brennan pressed a hand to her mouth while Booth hugged her tightly. The other boys clung to each other and Michael started to cry.

Lily closed her eyes, as if to shut out the world. A tear escaped her eyes and it slid down her cheek. The doctor said something about him talking his time with waking up but Lily just opened her eyes and watched Cole. He just lay in the bed, breathing in and out and was hooked up to a few machines.

"It's all my fault…" she mumbled.

Brennan shook her head. "No it's not! It's no ones fault Lily!"

Booth sighed and said, "Lily would you like us to call your brother to pick you up?"

Lily shook her head and replied, "No. I'm staying here with Cole."

Booth nodded and said to Parker, "Call her brother to bring a change of clothes." Parker nodded.

Lily watched as everyone went inside Cole's room. She sniffed and put her hand up on the glass. She watched as Brennan stroked her son's hair while Booth was talking to the bureau about finding out who hit Cole.

Lily walked inside Cole's room too, removing her hand and leaving a bloody handprint, staining the glass.

**Stop glaring at me please! A cliff hanger was needed for the story.**

**Chucky89us, I hope the town of Robinson didn't insult Kansas. The town would have been no matter what state it would have been in. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Lily shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the chair behind her. She settled in the chair again and looked at Parker and James who were sitting on the couch.

Everyone had been in and out over the past twelve hours but she had stayed. She had hardly moved from the chair she was sitting beside Cole's bed. Chase had brought her some clothes and begged her to come home but she refused. She had to stay with Cole. She couldn't leave him.

Booth and Brennan had been there half the night but then one of Booth's colleges called about taking over Cole's hit and run case. Brennan had grabbed the phone and screamed at the person on the other end that over her dead body was someone else going to take this case. Parker and James stayed with Lily and Cole as they went to the bureau and the lab. Michael had been brought home by Angela and Hodgins when they had visited. Sweets, Cam and Caroline had also stopped by.

It was now seven in the morning and there was no change with Cole. The three of them were watching TV when Lily's phone went off. She stood up and walked into the joint bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Hey Shortie, how are you holding up?"

Lily smiled at Chase's concern and she found herself not being able to lie to him.

"I can't sleep, I can't eat and the only thing I can think of is the sound of the car hitting Cole."

Chase sighed and replied, "I'm worried about you. You can't keep going like this."

Lily replied, "I know, I burning myself out. But I just can't think of anything else except helping Cole."

She and Chase talked for a few more minutes and when he asked her to come home she said she couldn't once again; she needed to be with Cole right now.

When she pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button, she found herself staring at her phone. The numbers were stained red from Cole's blood when she had called 911.

She started panicking and breathing heavily.

She dropped her phone on the ground like it was a poisonous spider and then she looked at her hands. They were red too but darker in places where there was more blood and some of the blood was cracked. She hadn't noticed it before; she was too concerned about Cole.

She went to the sink and turned on the tap. She started to shrub her hands, turning the water red. She watched as Cole's blood ran down the drain and she continued to shrub her hands. Soon they were red raw themselves but Lily kept scrubbing.

She wanted his blood off her. She literally had his blood on her hands. It was her fault! She was the one who ran across the road! She was the one that he was running after when he got it hit.

Suddenly a pair of hands yanked Lily's from the sink and she looked up to see Parker looking at her. "What are you doing? You'll make your hands bleed."

Lily looked at her hands and they were close to bleeding themselves from all the scrubbing. Lily started to cry and she sobbed, "It's-it's my fault! He was- he was running a-after me-e! It's all my fault."

Lily's legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor. Parker sat down with her and hugged her. Slowly her crying stopped and she saw James was sitting beside her as well.

Parker made her look at him and he said firmly, "This isn't your fault! No one blames you for Cole's accident. This basted hit my brother and drove away. You had no control over that! And if I know Cole, if you had gotten hit he would have rather it was him then you."

Lily sobbed and James wrapped an arm around her. "Mom and Dad will find out who did this and will bring them to justice. Then you'll see that that Cole's accident wasn't your fault."

Lily nodded and the two older boys hugged her. It looked like she just got some more older brothers.

**-B & B-**

Brennan walked down the hallway towards a medium sized room, filled with FBI officers.

Booth had convinced the bureau that Cole's accident was connected to the woman after the Rodgers family; mostly thanks to Angela's evidence.

After they had picked up Michael from the hospital, Angela, Hodgins and the rest of the team went to the lab. They had to get straight to work on the case. Michael stayed with his grandfather, Max, in the museum part of the Jeffersonian; and even though Max wanted to go see his grandson, he agreed to wait to look after his youngest grandson.

Angela had been looking at the street cameras from the accident and thankfully she had gotten some good shots of the accident. The number plate came back to a stolen car that had been found that night, after the accident, abandoned and wiped down. Angela could barely watch as she saw her 'nephew' get hit by the car but she forced herself, remembering that it was all to bring the person who hit him to justice.

It was when she ran all the data through that she got a result. The car had been parked beside the park and when Lily had gotten off the swing it had started up, with no headlights and an obvious modification to make it quieter. It had been going at full speed towards Lily but there was a second after Lily got out of the way and Cole got in the way. The data said that the car had tried to slow down at that second before it hit Cole and then driving off. This was enough proof to show that the person was trying to hit Lily, not Cole.

Booth had put together a small team to deal with this, mostly for Cole's hit and run. They were all now in the room that Brennan was walking towards.

One of the men that had worked with them before said, "She's coming! Hide the guns!"

Brennan walked in and so did Booth from his office. **(This room is the room outside Booth's office that you see most of the time). **

"Any news?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "No. The car led to no where and there were no witnesses. We are getting information on their old neighbour so that will lead somewhere."

Booth walked over to her and rubbed her arms.

"Hey," he said softly, "Calm down. We will find out who did this."

"Could you two please be a little more professional? We are on an official case here," one of the men, a new guy, said.

Booth turned to him and yelled, "Well excuse me for wanting to comfort my wife when our son is lying in a hospital bed in a coma!"

The man replied, "I know this must be hard but this seems like an awful lot of man power for a case, where the only lead is a hit and run. It seems a bit of a waste."

Brennan's eyes grew dark and she walked over to the man. "My son is in a hospital bed and I don't know when he will wake up! I am worried sick and the last thing anyone needs is you telling us we aren't doing anything. I have studied ancient civilisations for years now, mostly about the way they killed people. I know fifteen different ways to torture you by only using my thumbs! _Don't push me!_"

With that she walked out the door, screaming back, "I am going to see Cole!" There was silence for a few minutes and then Booth walked into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"She's-um- she's…" the new guy stammered.

"Scary?" someone offered.

The man nodded and said, "I think I'll keep my mouth shut from now on."

**-The hospital-**

Parker had finally convinced Lily to get something to eat and he and James had brought her to the cafeteria in the hospital. Half of it was to get her something to eat and the other was to let Brennan have some time with Cole.

Brennan smoothed down the sheets on his bed, stroked his hair; the usual mother things. She sat down on the side of the bed and tried to smooth his dark hair that always seemed to stick up like Booth's did sometime. But it still stayed straight up; like Booth's sometimes did.

"I have faced murders, serial killers, bank robbers, pure evil and maniacs," she said softly to him, "But I have never been as scared as I was when those police offers came to the door and told me you were in an accident."

She sighed and continued, "I though someone had hit me in the stomach. I was so worried. I still am worried about you."

She smiled at him and said, "You saved me you know. You, your brothers and your father. You all taught me how important your feelings are and how wonderful they are."

She leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. Tears started to leak from her eyes and she whispered to him, "Oh my baby boy. I need you to wake up. We all do."

She heard James say, "Mom?" and she wiped away the tears. She turned to her other son, who was standing in the doorway, and said, "James. Did you get something to eat?"

James didn't even answer her. He just walked over to her and hugged her. Brennan hugged him back and sniffed. "He'll be fine Mom. He's a Booth and Booths are fighters."

Brennan nodded.

**-Two days later-**

Lily stood in the doorway.

Cole had been in a coma for two days and there was still no change. She hadn't left the hospital; had hardly slept and had eaten hardly anything. Brennan had been here nearly as long as she had and now it was just the two of them. The team were working at the Jeffersonian again while Cole's brothers were at their house with Booth. Brennan was signing some papers at the main desk.

Lily walked over to Cole and she sat down on the bed.

"You know, my brother Lucas- you haven't met him- he wrote a report on sayings and phrases for his English class. He let me read it and he had loads of examples from comic books, movies, novels, lots of places. There was one of them that I never got…until now."

Lily smiled and recited the saying that had become one of her favourites. "Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so venerable. You build up the whole armour, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person wanders into your stupid life…You give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it. They do something dumb one day like kiss you or smile at you and suddenly your life isn't your own anymore. I hate love."

Lily sighed and said, "Ok so I skipped a lot of it and lefts bits out but those were my favourite lines. But that was one thing that I always did. I built up an armour around myself and the only people I let see the real me was my brothers. Then you come along, a month ago, and suddenly I could tell you everything about myself."

"And although you drive me crazy sometimes you have such a sweet heart. And you always give everyone a fair chance and even when you're in a bad mood you never take it out on anyone. You can joke around like anyone else but when people need you, you know that it's time to be serious. And most of all, when I'm upset, you're there for me."

Tears started to run down her cheeks and Lily took Cole's still hand. "I need you Cole. I need you to wake up. Everyone does. Everyone is missing you and worried about you. Please wake up."

But Cole's eyes stayed closed and he stayed still. Lily sniffed and leaned down. She softly kissed his cheek and pulled back.

Brennan came into the room and Lily looked at her.

Brennan smiled and said, "I think that we should get some sleep. Cole wouldn't what us grumpy when he wakes up."

Lily smiled and nodded. She was tried and maybe it was time to get some sleep.

**-A few hours later-**

Brennan put her plate away in the dishwasher and shut the door. Booth, Parker, James and Michael were at the hospital and she had been home for a while now. She had had a quick sleep and had woken up for something to eat.

She was just about to go back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. She opened to see Lily standing on the porch.

Brennan looked at her and said, "Lily, honey, I though you were getting some sleep at your house."

"I tried, Mrs Booth-."

"Brennan. Everyone calls me Brennan," she said.

Lily nodded and replied, "I tried Brennan but I can't. I tried to fall asleep for five hours but I can't!"

Lily sighed and said, "Brennan I think I'm falling for your son and I don't know what to do about it!"

Brennan smiled and hugged her. "It's ok, Lily. I don't think that's not a bad thing. I'm sure Cole would agree with me."

Lily smiled and pulled away from her. "Lily would like to try and sleep here?"

Lily thought for a moment and then nodded. "Well you can take the guest room. You know where it is?"

Lily nodded and Brennan walked upstairs.

Lily walked upstairs one step at a time. Brennan had already walked into her room and shut the door. Lily was practically falling asleep on her feet and she walked towards the guest room.

But she stopped at the door of Cole's room. Everything was still the same. Lily walked in and sat down on the bed. She looked around at all the pictures and posters and she lay down on the bed. Cole had a NHL poster on the roof of his room and Lily smiled when she saw it was sighed by one of his favourite players. He must have done a lot to get that.

She rested her head on the pillow and breathed deeply. The room smelled so nice; just so _Cole_. Her eyes started to close and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Brennan checked on her a while later and she let her stay were she was. Lily needed the sleep. Brennan walked down the stairs and decided to call Booth to see how everything was going.

**-Cole-**

Cole felt a warm sensation on his cheek. The sensation disappeared and Cole frowned, full awake now. His eyes opened and he smiled widely.

Lily looked at him and said, "Hey handsome! Did you have a nice sleep?"

Cole smiled and said, "Yes. But a kiss on the cheek from you is a pretty good way to wake up."

He pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss her but she just gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she stood up.

"Come on! The nightclub is opening in a few hours and everyone has a lot work to do!" she said as she walked out the door. Cole pushed himself off the couch he was lying on and walked after her.

He stepped out of the back room filled with couches, tables and chairs and walked out to the main room of his parents' nightclub, The Lab.

**You all know where I'm going with the last part, right. Season 4 finale.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** The storyline belongs to me and OCs but nothing else.

**So the other story seems to have disappeared. I think the author messaged me to ask if it was her story but she has disabled messaging and this is the only way I can respond. It was called Sonny anyway to answer her. But it was her first story so maybe she didn't know what she doing wasn't aloud.**

**Anyway to make sure the story is clear, Cole's nightclub dream is like his dad's but he is more aware of reality then Booth was. **

Cole stepped out into the main room of The Lab.

He spotted his Dad right away, who was stand on the raised dance floor arguing with Sweets about the music for that night. Vincent walked up to them and soon the three of them were talking about the music. His Mom was at the bar with Fisher and Lily while Wendell, Angela and Daisy were at the door.

"Hey Cole," Parker said as he James and Michael walked up to him.

"Hey. Are we working tonight?" he asked.

Parker nodded. "Yup, well Michael's not. He has to get babysat by Uncle Russ."

At this Michael frowned and pouted slightly.

"I'm working behind the bar with Uncle Sweets while Parker is working with Wendell at the door until ten and then he gets the night off to enjoy the party!" James scowled at his own words and Parker smiled.

"It looks like you're a waiter for some of the night as well, Cole," Parker said.

Cole nodded. He was used to working in his parent's club. But that night was a huge event as it was the club's twentieth anniversary. His parent's friends as well as some business friends and contacts were coming instead of the usual people who came to the club. Lily was being a waitress for the night so at least he could talk to her for some of the time.

His Mom and Dad walked upstairs to the office, not before smiling at him, and his brothers walked to the dance floor to see what Vincent was playing that night. Sweets walked passed them and back behind the bar while Fisher went back to the kitchen.

Lily was standing at the bar looking at the menu for that evening. A meal was going to be first before the dancing and Fisher was rushed off his feet, even with all the help Booth and Brennan had hired just for the night.

Cole walked over to Lily while Sweets walked over to put in more glass at the opposite end of the bar. Cole smiled when he got to Lily and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi," he said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him and said, "Hey. Can you help Sweets with the glasses?"

Cole let go of her and he glanced down at a boxful of glasses that were sitting on the floor beside the bar.

He looked at Lily and she said, "Please Cole?"

Cole smiled and said, "Whatever you say Kansas."

Lily frowned and said, "Kansas? Since when do call me Kansas?"

Cole stopped and said, "I…I don't know. Don't you come from Kansas?"

Lily said, "No. D.C. born and bred. You know that." She placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Are you feeling ok?"

Cole smiled and said, "Yes, I think so. Maybe I'm just sleepy."

Lily nodded and replied, "Well I'm sure I can find a way to wake you up."

She took a step forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. Cole kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lily placed her hands on his shoulders and felt her back press into the bar behind her. They continued to kiss and Cole smiled against her lips.

"Hey!"

The two of them snapped away from each other and looked at Sweets.

"How many times must I tell you two to stop making out against the bar?!"

Cole rolled his eyes and kissed Lily's cheek again before pulling away and picking up the box of glasses. Lily walked over to the dance floor to talk to Parker and Wendell about the guest list.

Cole handed the glasses to Sweets as he watched Lily talk to his brother and Wendell. "So are you going to tell that girlfriend of yours or are you just going to stay silent?"

Sweets's voice snapped Cole out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell Lily you love her, Cole?" Sweets said.

Cole sighed and replied, "I don't know. I mean…what if she doesn't say it back?"

Sweets smiled and said, "Cole, she'll say it back, don't worry."

**-Booth-**

Booth was alone in Cole's room. Brennan was at the house as was Lily and the boys had decided to stay with Russ to get some rest and try not to worry too much.

Booth looked up when the doctor came into the hospital room. "What wrong Doc?" he asked his voice raspy.

The doctor looked at Cole and then back at Booth. "We seem to have realized what is wrong with him. There is no physical need for him to stay in the hospital. It seems that the reason he is in a coma is a mental problem. He is stopping himself from waking up."

Booth frowned and asked, "What do you mean he is stopping himself?"

"I mean he is going deeper into his own mind. There is nothing we can do. It's all up to Cole now."

**-Cole-**

The club was packed with people and it was just eleven o'clock. Zack and Caroline were there as well as Cam and Arastoo. Cole had been working all night, going in and out of the kitchen serving food and drinks. Lily had been doing the same and they had barely had time to look at each other let alone talk to each other.

People were dancing, munching on snacks, sipping drinks, talking to each other and telling Booth and Brennan that the anniversary was a success. This went on late into the night and Cole was still working.

He placed an empty tray on the bar for Sweets to fill with snacks again when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hip. He leaned against the bar on his elbows but another pain struck his shoulder. He gasped and then bit on his bottom lip to stop himself from making noise; not that people could hear him with all the music.

Then there was a feint buzzing in his head. It started to get clearer and clearer until he could make out the words.

"I need you." "Wake up Cole." "Please wake up."

He started to get a migraine when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lily standing there. Suddenly the pain started to ebb away and he felt better.

Lily looked at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Cole nodded and answered, "Yes, I am now. I guess I'm just a little overworked."

Lily nodded and picked up another tray. As she walked away she threw a smile over her shoulder at him that he couldn't help but return.

**-Booth-**

The doctor came into the room after another test on Cole.

"How's he doing?" Booth asked.

The doctor looked at him and said, "Mr Booth, your son is retreating further and further into his own mind. I am sorry to but if he doesn't wake up soon, then he could suffer serious damage to his brain."

Booth sat down and looked at Cole. He was just lying there, breathing in and out with a lot of machines hooked up to him.

"Come on Cole!" he whispered to him, "Wake up! Come on."

**-Cole-**

The atmosphere in the club had slowed down and everyone was relaxing. Sweets was on stage with his band, mostly playing slow songs to quiet down the club.

Cole was leaning against the bar, glad to be free from work, when he felt someone take his hand. He looked over to see Lily pulling him by the hand towards the dance floor. Cole smiled and followed her.

They stood on the dance floor, swaying, and while Cole had wrapped his arms around her waist Lily had slid her hands around his neck. She rested her face near his neck while he placed his head on her hers. They just dance for a while, enjoying each other company.

Then Cole heard a few words that broke his content mood to pieces.

"This is a nice dream, isn't it?"

Cole's eyes, previously shut, snapped open and his whole body stiffened. He pulled back slightly to look at Lily, who seemed to have no idea what her words did to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, worried.

Lily smiled and stroked his cheek. "Cole," she said softy, "We both know that this is just a dream. You got hit by a car remember?"

Memories started to flash before Cole's eyes and he shook his head, trying to sort the out.

Lily pressed her forehead to his and said, "I'm not your girlfriend in real life Cole. You're parents don't own a nightclub; they work for the FBI."

The only thing Cole heard was, "I'm not your girlfriend." He shook his head again and Lily took her head in her hands.

"But I will tell what I am." Cole looked at her. "I'm Kansas. I'm your Kansas," she said.

Cole hugged her tightly and said, "But I don't want to lose you!"

Lily smiled and said, "The only way you'll lose me is if you don't wake up. Wake up Cole!"

**-The hospital, Booth and the boys-**

Parker didn't know how long he had been staring at his brother but it must have been a long time. The eyes played tricks on you, especially if you stared at something for so long. Why else would he have seen Cole's face twitch.

Then he twitched again.

Parker sat up straight getting James's attention who was sitting beside him. "Cole?" he said softly.

Booth looked up from the magazine he was reading and stood up. The three of them crowed around Cole's bed and Parker said again, "Cole?"

Cole's eyes slowly opened and Booth found that for the first time in three days, he was able to breathe normally.

"Cole! Are you ok?" James said happily. Cole looked at them all with his bright green eyes that Booth had never been so happy to see.

"Don't you dare say 'who are you?'!" Booth ordered.

Cole just mumbled something that sounded like, "What a weird dream," and then his eyes started to close again.

Suddenly the machines around him started to beep and Booth looked up to see his heart monitor go flat line. Doctors and nurses ran into the room and pushed back the Booths.

"He's going into shock! He's already flat lined! I need to resuscitate!"

The doctor in charge shouted these orders while Cole's bed was laid flat and the doctors set to work.

Parker and James both had to drag their father back from Cole and into the hallway.

Booth slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his breathing ragged and panic hitting him as all he could see and hear was the doctor pushing down on his son's chest and yelling, "Hurry up! We're losing him!"

**-Lily-**

It was banging that woke Lily from her sleep. She didn't want to move from her position. Cole's bed was warm and very comfy.

Brennan had gone somewhere, probably back to the hospital and she didn't want to wake Lily. But the person knocking on the door didn't have a problem with waking her.

Lily got up and shuffled down the stairs. She opened the front door to see an upset Matt standing on the porch.

"Matt? What's wrong?" she asked.

Matt shrugged and said, "Brennan said you were here and asked me to keep you company. Plus I need someone to talk to."

Lily nodded and let him in. He hadn't heard anything from the hospital and he needed someone to talk about all this Cole's stuff to.

Instead of staying inside he walked out the back door and into the garden. Lily walked out with him and when he climbed onto a hammock at the bottom of the garden, Lily climbed up with him. He sat with his feet near her head and visa versa.

"This is Cole's thinking spot." Matt said simply.

Lily nodded. It was a good place to think, in a hammock.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Matt said, "Did Cole ever tell you how we met?"

Lily shook her head and Matt told the story.

"It was in kindergarden. This kid was walking around taking people's lunch. He got to me and he tried to take my lunch. I punched him and got sent to the principal. The kindergarden was connected to the elementary school so the principal dealt with all the children. I went to the office and Cole was sitting outside. He asked me what I did and I said I punched someone for taking my lunch. I asked him the same question and he said it was because he punched a kid for taking someone else's lunch."

Lily laughed and replied, "That sounds like Cole."

Matt nodded and said, "Cole taught me a good lesson that day. He taught me that it's ok to walk away if it's for you and stay and fight if it's for someone else. We've been friends ever since."

Lily looked at him and said, "You're really worried about him aren't you?"

Matt nodded and replied, "You're worried too."

Lily nodded and sighed. They lay there for a few minutes and then Matt said, "Sorry for just stopping by. I tried to call the house though."

Lily replied, "Brennan said something about Michael breaking the house phone. I don't think it works."

Matt nodded and they talked for a few more minutes. Finally Matt said he had to go home for dinner and Lily realized that it was now in the late evening. Matt left and Lily locked the door behind him.

She climbed the stairs and back up to Cole's room. She was still tired and since it was getting late, she decided to sleep again. All her energy seemed to leave her when she didn't have Cole around.

She went up to his room and she rubbed her arms for warmth. It was cold outside and she had left her jacket at home. She spotted one of Cole's dress shirts thrown across the back of his desk chair and she slipped it on. The sleeves were long on her and it ended mid-thigh. It fit over her tank top and jeans and it at least gave her some warmth. She climbed back into Cole's bed and soon she was asleep again.

**-Brennan-**

Brennan burst into the hospital and went towards Cole's room, tears streaming down her face. She had been driving to the hospital when she had heard the news. She walked into the corridor and spotted Booth and her sons. She burst into tears again and collapse into Booth's arms. James was sitting down hugging Michael and Parker was on the phone.

Parker sighed. He wasn't able to get hold of Lily. He had called her on the phone as well as the house but there was no answer. He didn't realize that Lily's phone was still lying on the bathroom floor, connected to Cole's room.


	15. Chapter 16

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

In the morning, when you first wake up, there a few seconds where all you can think about is how warm your bed is. Those seconds are peaceful and free from worry or panic, most of the time. Then something triggers your brain into action and any thoughts about the day ahead, like if you're going to work or school, or anything you did the day before come rushing at you and you have to sort though them.

When Lily woke up the only thing she could think of was how comfy she was. She sighed happily and thought that Cole had an extremely comfortable bed.

And that set it off. Cole.

All the memories of the days before, all the worry, all the exhaustion came down on her like a ton of bricks. The curtains on Cole's window were pulled across the window, blocking any light. She could tell from Cole's clock on the bedside locker that it was about 8 o'clock in the evening.

But the hall light was on and it sent a yellow door shaped glow shining onto the wall behind Lily. She was still tired but she couldn't be bothered to get up and turn it off.

Then she heard two sets of footsteps climbing the stairs. She really didn't want to have a conversation about how she was feeling at that moment so she closed her eyes and pretend to be asleep. She listened as the footsteps walked down the hall towards her and then they stopped.

Lily opened her eyes slightly and she could see the outline of Booth and Brennan standing in the doorway from the shadows on the wall. She didn't turn to face them in case they saw her open eyes.

"We should tell her," Brennan said.

Booth nodded and replied, "Let her sleep. She must be exhausted." His voice sounded raspy, like he hadn't had a drink in while. Of course he didn't; he had been at the hospital with Cole for the past day. They both sounded like they had been crying.

Booth turned and walked down the hall and into the bathroom while Brennan walked downstairs. Lily heard the shower a few seconds later and she was left alone with her thoughts.

Tell her what? What had happened? Was there something wrong with Cole?

Lily lay there for a few minutes afraid that when she did talk to Brennan, it would be bad news. Finally she pulled the covers back and got out of the bed. She walked slowly out into the hallway and down the stairs. Every step felt was filled with anxiety. Every step got her closer to what could be bad news. The shower was turned off when she was about to go downstairs so Lily knew that Booth was going to be joining them in the kitchen soon. And that was where Brennan was.

The older woman had tear stains on her cheeks and Lily felt her heart twist as this wasn't a good sign.

"Brennan?" Brennan looked up and smiled sadly at Lily

"How are you feeling? Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

Lily nodded, not telling her that her dream consisted of Cole. "Is there any news about Cole?"

Brennan looked at her and said, "Lily…I think you need to know all the facts…"

Lily frowned at this, her heart twisting again. "Cole did wake up-."

Lily smiled her heart feeling lighter.

Brennan sighed sadly again and said, "But there were compilations."

At this Lily's heart once again felt like it was twisted all the way around and tears came to her eyes and slipped down her cheeks with ease. "What…what complications?" she asked.

Lily heard Booth's footsteps coming down the stairs and she knew that he was behind her standing in the archway into the kitchen. At the sight and sound of this girl whose heart was very close to breaking, Brennan felt tears come to her own eyes.

"He flat lined, Lily…"

At these words Lily felt like all the air had left her lungs. She crashed her hands onto her mouth as tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe probably; taking short breaths that were mixing with sobs. Her legs seemed to have lost all their energy and it was strange that she did not collapse to the ground.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Booth beat her to it.

"Hey Kansas."

That wasn't Booth.

Lily nearly forgot breathe in that second. She started to breathe normally again as she turn around.

She let out a gasp of disbelief as she saw Cole standing behind her. His hair was wet from the shower and he was dressed in a red t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He had a fresh bandage on his forehead that he must have just put on but all Lily could see were his green eyes smiling at her.

That hadn't been Booth who was taking. It was Cole. He looked like and sounded so much like Booth that Lily could barely tell the difference. Plus she was tired and it was dark when she had seen him and Brennan. His voice was raspy because he hadn't had a lot to drink and he was also tired from the coma.

She smiled and was over to him in a shot.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He, as well, had one arm secured around her waist while the other was on her hair, on the back of her neck. Lily laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again. Damn she missed that.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed. She was here, in arms, and safe. He had her and he wasn't letting her go. He had his Kansas back.

"…And if you had let me finish, I would have told you he pulled through."

Lily smiled at Brennan's words and pulled back from Cole. He brushed her hair from her face and said softy, "I wasn't going to leave you Kansas."

Lily smiled and hugged him again.

**-A few minutes later-**

Booth and the boys had gone to Russ's for the night, wanting Cole to have a good night's sleep. Brennan had said Lily could stay over though as the two needed to talk.

Lily and Cole walked upstairs and into his room. Cole immediately lay down on his bed, on top of the covers sighing happily. Lily hovered in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

Cole smiled and said, "Kansas, you're wearing my shirt and you've been sleeping in bed for the past two days; I don't think there's any need to be formal."

Lily smiled and walked over to the bed.

She sat down beside Cole, facing him. "How come you're out of the hospital so fast?" she asked.

Cole shrugged, "Well the doctors said that there was no physical reason to keep me in other then observation so I stay for a good few hours. But then news got out that a flu bug was in the hospital. It wasn't swine flu, just normal flu, but Mom said there was no way that I was staying there to catch it. So, since Mom knows first aid and can recognise if I'm in trouble, I got to come home."

Lily nodded and she asked, "Does your head hurt?"

Cole shrugged again. "It's not too bad. They gave me pain killers. Hey, can you see how bad it is without taking off the bandage?"

Lily leaned over and looked at his head pushing the bandage back a bit.

"No," she said, "Not really."

She looked down to see Cole staring up at her. She hovering over him and she was about to move when he said, "I nearly died Kansas."

Lily straightened her legs and lay down beside him. "I'm glad you didn't," she said.

Cole nodded, "Me too. I just…I just can't help thinking about how my Mom and Dad got together. They took years to admit their feelings for each other. They wasted all that time being afraid when they could have been with the one they loved."

Lily looked at him and Cole reached up a hand to touch the side of her face.

He swallowed hard and he said, "When I was in that coma, I realized… that you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And I don't know if God or Fate brought you to D.C but I'm glad it did. And I couldn't help think about what would have happened if I hadn't been given the chance to tell you that."

Lily curled her fingers around the arm that was touching her face. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him wholeheartedly. Cole kissed her back and reached up his other hand to take the other side of her face.

And that right there was the moment that Cole had woken up for.

Suddenly Cole made a noise of pain against her mouth and she pulled away slightly. Cole stopped her from moving too far and he mumbled against her lips, "Shoulder."

Lily gasped and realised that she was leaning against his injured shoulder. She sat up and said, "I am so sorry! I probably shouldn't touch you."

Cole panicked slightly and argued, "No! No, the doctors are already making me take this horrible medicine! Don't punish me anymore!"

Lily laughed and said, "There's my Cole." A softer look came over her face and she said, "I missed you."

Cole smiled as well and replied, "I missed you too."

Lily climbed over to his other side and she lay down beside him again. He wrapped his good arm around her and she wrapped hers around his waist.

"So are we a couple or what?" she said, in her usual bluntness.

Cole smirked and said, "We're getting there."

Lily frowned and said, "I hate it when you say that."

Cole kissed her forehead and Lily's face immediately softened.

**-The next morning-**

James poked his head around the corner and once he realized that the coast was clear, he, Parker and Michael crept up the stairs. They opened the door to Cole's room and stood up as they walked in.

The three brothers smiled when they saw Cole lying next to Lily, both of them asleep. His good arm was wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"You know I have some guilt, intruding on this romantic moment," James said.

There was a short pause and then he said, "And now it's gone."

He whipped out a digital camera and snapped a photo of the two. Then the three brothers got out of the room and walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet.

They went into the kitchen and Parker said, "Ok boys. Make your choice. Facebook or MySpace?"

"How about neither?"

The boys turned to see Booth looking at them from the kitchen archway. After years of experience with punishments for bad behaviour the boys immediately handed over the camera, knowing there was no use arguing.

"Go help your mother with the shopping," he ordered.

The boys trudged outside. Booth deleted the picture and then said, "Facebook? MySpace? I would have blown it up and pasted it over the side of a building. Then it would have gone on TV. Amateurs."

**-Later-**

Lily opened the front door and saw her brother sitting in his car across the road. She decided that was time to actually go back her own house. Chase waved at her and Lily waved back, before turning around to see Cole standing in the doorway.

"I have to go home," she said.

"Or you could just stay here with me," Cole suggested.

Lily laughed and replied, "Well I think my brother would have something to say about me staying over at your house again."

Cole leaned down and stopped with his lips hovering over hers. "Bye Kansas."

Lily smiled and closed the gap. Then she pulled back and said, "Bye Cole." She turned and walked down the path.

Cole watched as she crossed the street, got in her brother's car and drove off. He closed the door and leaned against it. "I am a lucky man," he said to himself.

He limped into the kitchen to see Parker and James sitting at the kitchen island. At the sight of him Parker started to sniff. He brushed away and imaginary tear from his eye and he said, "It's so beautiful."

James nodded and pretended to sniff himself. Cole frowned at the two of them.

Parker smiled and said, "Our little brother finally got the balls to ask his girl out!"

Cole frowned while James laughed. Cole limped over to the island and sat on a stool between them.

Then James and Parker stood up and stood in front of him, their arms crossed over their chests. Cole frowned at their now serious faces.

"What's wrong guys?"

James said, "We want to ask you about your intensions towards Lily."

Cole nearly laughed out loud and he replied, "Guys I am already going to get this interrogation from Lily's brother so I don't need it from you."

"Brothers. She has more then one," Parker said.

"But we still want to talk to -or threaten- you," James replied.

Cole sighed and crossed his own arms across his chest. "Guys you do know that you're MY brothers, right? Not hers."

"Well we've actually gotten quite close to her in the past few days," Parker said.

"Since when?" Cole asked, confused.

"Well you were in a coma! You missed things! Anyway we think of her as a sister now. She's a great girl."

"Plus she smells better then you," James added.

"What does that have to with anything?"

"Have you smelt yourself lately? You smell like hospitals and disinfectant!"

"Ok back on subject!" Parker said.

He cleared his throat and said, "Cole we're going to say his simply: If you hurt Lily, we will hold upside down by your feet from the tree house."

Cole frowned again and said, "You did that to me when I was three."

Parker frowned thinking back and then James said, "Ok fine! We'll leave you locked in a room with one of Mom's fleshless corpses!"

"Ya…when I was nine."

"We'll tell Uncle Sweets you killed a cat and he'll analyse you for hours?"

"When I eleven."

"Get Uncle Hodgins's bugs and dump them in your bed?"

"When I was fourteen."

"Steal all your clothes and push you into a crowed room with just your boxers?"

"You did that last month."

"Oh ya," James said smiling.

"I know." The three of them looked at Michael who standing in the archway.

"We'll tell Lily you used to sleep with a teddy bear called Mr. Furry until you were eight and he still in your room."

James and Parker burst out laughing while Cole said, "You wouldn't dare!"

Michael smiled and Parker said, "Nice one Mickey! Genius!"

Cole frowned and said, "I hate you guys!"

Parker slung one arm around his shoulder and said, "We just want you and Lily to be a happy couple. And if that means threatening you then fine."

Cole smirked, knowing his brothers were just trying to help.

Brennan walked in and smiled at her sons. "How would guys like some pancakes for breakfast?"

The Booth boys smiled at her and Parker helped her to cook while Cole was ordered to sit on the couch as rest with James in the armchair and Michael watching TV.

**Alright, hands up. How many of you were ready to throw stuff at me until the "Hey Kansas" line.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Matt walked towards his locker his head stuck in his science book. He finally reached his locker but when he looked up he stopped in his tracks. Hamilton, the guy from the hockey team who hit on Lily, was standing by his locker.

Matt walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry but the strip club is down the street."

Hamilton frowned and said, "Ha, ha! Very funny! Actually I'm looking for Lily and since she's always either here, her locker or Cole's locker then there's a good chance I'll find her."

Matt opened his locker and put his science book away. "What do you want from her?" he asked.

"I want to ask her out."

Matt froze and looked at him. Then he burst out laughing. "You want to ask her out?!" he asked, still laughing.

Hamilton frowned at him and said, "Yes what's wrong with that?"

Matt stopped laughing and replied, "You know…I would tell you but you played dirty with those tackles at practise the other day so you'll find out. I just have one question. You do have health insurance?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hamilton asked.

Matt just smiled slyly and went back to his locker. Hamilton turned around and smiled to see Lily walking towards them.

"Lily!" he called to her.

Lily hesitated but walked towards them anyway. "Um…you're on the hockey team …Bacon …Ham …Hamilton! Right?"

Hamilton nodded and replied, "Yes, that's me. I was just talking with Matt and I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she asked.

It was then that Hamilton noticed Cole walking towards them. Lily had her back to him but Matt saw him and said, "Oh this is getting good!" Hamilton had to agree. Cole would hate it if one of his team members went out with the girl he hated.

"Well I was just wondering if-."

"Hey, beautiful."

Hamilton practically went into shock.

Cole had walked up to them and, instead of fighting with Lily he had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Lily smiled at him and then turned back to Hamilton.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

Hamilton just closed his mouth, that had been hanging open and he said, "Um…never mind."

He turned to Matt and said, "I guess that's where the health insurance comes in?"

Matt nodded and said, "Cole would have kicked your ass."

Hamilton nodded and walked off. Lily and Cole looked after him confused.

"That guy has had too many hits from hockey," Cole said.

Lily smiled and turned so that she was facing him.

"How's your injures?" she asked, as she linked their hands together.

"They're not too bad. My head doesn't hurt anymore, I can actually walk and I just need to build up the strength in my shoulder," he said.

Lily smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you're feeling better."

She reached up and kissed him while he pulled her closer, by wrapping both arms around her. They were having a lovely moment before water was sprayed over them. They pulled away and looked at Matt who was putting a spray bottle filled with water back into his locker.

"Dude! What the hell was that?!" Cole said, whipping water of himself.

"Look you two are my best friends but I swear every time you start locking lips in front of me I'm going to spray you," Matt said closing his locker.

Lily laughed as Matt ducked from Cole's swatting hand and jogged down the hall with a cheeky grin on his face. Cole turned to her and leaned against the lockers beside her.

"Anyway, how are you this morning beautiful?"

Lily bit her lip and said, "To be honest Cole, I like Kansas better."

Cole smiled widely and said, "Ha! I knew it would grow on you!"

Lily was hit his arm and said, "Shut up! I just said I liked Kansas better."

Cole pulled her into his arms and said, "Don't worry Kansas. I'll still use that nickname."

Lily smiled and said, "As much as I would like to stay here with you, we've got class."

Cole groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Lily pushed his head up and said, "I'll see you later. We're meeting at the library, remember?"

Cole nodded and pecked her lips.

"And you have to bring how much you've for the speech," she added.

Cole just kissed her again.

"And if you make me late, I'll kill you."

Cole just smiled and kissed her again before breaking away and walked down the hall way, throwing a smile over his not injured shoulder.

**-Later-**

It was science and Matt hadn't used to spray bottle since that morning. Lily and Cole may have been a couple but they were friends first and Matt was also their best friend. Plus despite the kissing, they treated each other the same. They were still partners in the project and they were now working on an experiment in science.

"Don't pour that in! The whole thing will explode!" Lily said pointing at the beakers in Cole's hands.

"Will you chill Kansas," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Cole, seriously! If you don't put the beakers down I will kick you out of this lab!"

"ALRIGHT! You two need to keep quiet," the teacher said, drawing the whole class's attention to the two of them.

"If you don't shut up you're getting detention!"

Cole smiled and replied, "Um…detention…in a room…alone with her…OK!"

Lily smacked Cole in the arm and the teacher looked at the two of them. Sure they traded insults as fast as look at each other but Cole had never said anything perverted towards Lily before.

The class snickered but they were also a bit confused. None of them had seen Cole and Lily in the hall that morning and they also didn't know why Matt was now leaning over his desk and laughing. The teacher took her eyes off Cole and Lily but kept her ears tuned.

"Cole will you please do what I ask with this experiment. I don't want to get a detention."

"What is wrong with spending alone-time with me?" he said.

"Cole! Apologise right now!" the teacher said, turning back to them. The whole class was looking at them now as the teacher walked up to them. "Cole, those may be things a boyfriend might say to his girlfriend but those are not something you say to Lily."

"But Mrs. Jennings! Cole is my boyfriend!" Lily said.

The whole room was silent and the teacher said, "Um…really?"

Lily nodded and the teacher replied, "Well then…um…no detention for you two…unless someone else is in the room."

Cole, Lily and Matt tried not to laugh for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, they walked out and the three of them walked to their next class.

**-After school-**

Lily strolled down the hallway towards the gym. She heard a thumping sound from the gym and saw that the doors were open. She walked up to it and she leaned against the doorway.

Cole was surrounded by exercise equipment and he was the only one in the room. He was hitting a punching bag over and over again and he was panting heavily. It was part of his training to build up the strength in his shoulder. He stopped to catch his breath and he spotted Lily.

He smiled at her and said, "Enjoying the view?"

Lily smiled at him. Cole was sweating and his grey sleeveless t-shirt was damp. He had black shorts on the reached his knees and pair of padded fingerless gloves.

Lily smiled and walked towards him. He reached out to hug her when she took a step back and put a hand to her face.

"Wow, you smell bad!" she said.

Cole laughed and said, "Well thanks Kansas!"

Lily started to pick at her fingernails and she said, "Um…I have to tell something about my brothers…"

Cole frowned and said, "What's wrong? Are they ok?"

Lily nodded and said, "Oh yes, they're fine. They actually…want to meet you!"

Cole looked happy and replied, "Oh, great! So what will we go to? A dinner, a lunch, what?"

Lily smiled nervously and said, "They were actually thinking of… a hockey match."

Cole smiled and said, "Well that's good. I like hockey."

Lily nodded, "So do my brothers."

Cole frowned at her and said, "Come on it wouldn't be that bad."

Lily nodded, "Oh yes, I mean there's a good chance that they'll like you just…just bring bandages, ok?"

Cole was slightly nervous at this point but he nodded.

"Well I have to go anyway. Chase is picking me up."

"Can I have a kiss anyway?" he asked.

Lily leaned towards him but only pecked his lips. "I'll kiss you more after you shower," she said walking away with a smile.

Cole smiled at her and said, "You're teasing me here!"

Lily gave him another smile as she walked out the door.

**-FBI building-**

"So what have we got on this woman?" Brennan asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Booth's desk.

Sweets was sitting in the chair beside her and they were both there to go over the case with Booth. Booth was sitting behind the desk with the file open on his desk.

"The woman's name is Kelly Williams. By the looks of it, she had the perfect high school romance. She was the head cheerleader; he was the captain of the football team. They were all set to be married but he met this other girl and dumped her while they were in college. Apparently she was pretty bitter about it."

"What does that have to do with the case?" Sweets asked.

"The woman he dumped her for was Lily's mother. The man was her father," Booth said sadly.

There was silence in the room and then Brennan said in a tight voice, "That woman hit my son with her car because her boyfriend dumped her twenty years ago?!"

Sweets looked slightly scared at that moment and he glanced at Booth. Booth smiled at his wife and said, "Bones, calm down. This woman is obviously not in her right mind. Right Sweets?"

Sweets nodded and said. "Oh yes. She must have had some sort of mental problem to begin with and her boyfriend dumping her must have set it off."

Brennan calm down slightly and asked, "It would help the case to know what kind of person she is."

Sweets thought for a minute and then said, "She waited twenty years to get her revenge. She moved in next door to them, maybe without them knowing. Maybe she thought he would come back to her. But then all the kids were born and she knew that he wouldn't leave them all. Then she finally decides to take her revenge. She a patient woman, cold, calculating. I mean it took a year for someone to notice the brake line was cut."

Booth nodded. "That's good Sweets. But she dropped off the face of the plant practically. There's no paper trial or credit card receipt. She's disappeared."

"Well find her."

The two men looked at Brennan.

"Find her and then we'll deal with her. Please Booth."

Booth nodded and then Brennan stood up.

"I have to go work on the identification of a hundred year old skeleton. I'll see you at home later."

When she left the room Booth said to Sweets, "I'm worried about her. This case is getting way to personal for both of us."

Sweets nodded, "The personalities of Brennan and this woman are very different as well as their state of mind. With the added personal problem between the two, if these two meet there could be some serious aggressive movements and violence."

Booth looked at him and said, "Sweets. We've talked about this. Speak English!"

Sweets sighed and said, "If this woman and Brennan meet, Brennan could lose her temper. Shit is going to fly."

Booth agreed. His wife had quite a right hook.


	17. Chapter 18

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Cole walked into the skating rink with his hockey stick in his hand and his skates on his feet. Booth, Parker and James were walking beside him in their hockey gear as well.

Cole smiled when he saw Lily standing on the rink, a hockey jersey on over her trousers which were tucked into her skates. She had a hockey stick in her hand but she didn't have any shoulder pads on. Neither did Cole, Booth or his brothers because Lily said they wouldn't need them.

Cole, James, Parker and Booth skated out onto the ice.

"Hey Kansas!" he called and Lily skated over to them, smiling.

"Hey guys. Ready for a game?" she asked.

They all nodded and Cole said, "More like ready to kick your ass of the ice."

Lily raised her eyebrows and replied, "Well I should warn you, I am pretty good at this game."

Cole nodded, "That may be true but are all your brothers good at hockey?"

Lily nodded and then said, "Chase was up for a big hockey career before we moved here." **(Chapter 4)**.

"What? He asked join the pee wee hockey league?"

Lily smiled.

Cole was competitive. But so were her brothers.

"No."

"Then what career was he going to have in hockey?"

"A pro."

It was then that Chase and her others brothers skated onto the ice. Cole swallowed his nerves but felt intimidated all the same.

James hissed at him, "I told you that Chase was big dude, but his brothers are huge too!"

Chase was well built; he must be if he was thinking of becoming a professional hockey player. The other three were the same but slightly less built.

"Everyone, this is Chase, Devon, Lucas and Tyler. Boys, this is Mr. Booth or just Booth, Parker, James and Cole. Please be nice!" She hissed that last part at her brothers.

The brothers looked at Cole, up and down. "So you're Cole?"

Cole nodded and said, "Yes. Nice to meet you guys."

The boys nodded and then Tyler said, "So why don't we mark up and start the game?"

The others agreed and Chase said, "Don't be nervous Cole. I'll mark you."

Cole nodded, not feeling any better.

Parker whispered to him, "If you die can I have your room?"

Cole pushed him and skated off to stand beside Chase. Chase was just taller then him and looked like he could do some damage. Cole was just about to find that out.

**-Later-**

Lily got another ice pack from the first aid box and walked over to Cole. The others were either sitting down or taking shots at the goal on the ice.

Cole was sitting down on the stands beside rink holding his jaw. She sat down beside him and took his hand away, replacing it with the ice pack.

"You would think they would go easy on you since you recently got hit by a car…but no," she said.

Cole looked at her and sighed.

Lily smiled at him and said, "But it's going good!"

Cole looked at her with raised eyebrows and replied, "I got hit in more places then I knew could be hit and I'm surprised that I'm not back in a coma! How is this going good?!"

"They bruised you; they didn't make you bleed. That means they like you!"

Cole smiled at her and was rewarded with a smile from Lily as well.

"Thank you for doing this. Others boys would have run off by now."

"I thought you said you hadn't had many boyfriends," Cole asked, adjusting the ice pack.

"I haven't; none of them have stuck round long enough to become my boyfriend," she said.

Cole smiled at her and said, "Well they were idiots."

Lily smiled and kissed him.

Someone cleared their throat and said, "Excuse me."

Lily and Cole pulled apart to see Chase and the other brothers standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt-."

"Not really," Lucas interrupted Chase.

Chase glared at him and said, "As I was saying, can we talk to Cole for a few minutes?"

Lily stood up and gave Cole an encouraging smile as she walked away. The Rodgers boys sat down, Chase one side of Cole, Devon the other and Lucas and Tyler sitting behind him.

"Our sister has been through a lot of crap in her life Cole. We want to make sure that she doesn't have to go through any more, ok?"

Cole replied, "Are you asking me to look after her?"

Devon shook his head, "No, that's our job."

"We're asking you to make her happy Cole. And considering how much she's been smiling lately I guess you doing a pretty good job at that. Continue to do that and we'll all get along fine."

Cole nodded, his nerves going away slightly. Then a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he looked at Devon.

"But if you make her cry, we'll kill you."

"And we know places Cole, that not even your mom and dad would be able to find you," Tyler put in.

"Stop scaring him! Lily will kill us!" Chase said.

The brothers stood up and started to walk away.

Cole sat there, feeling like he had Lily down. He was supposed to get along with her brothers not feel like someone under interrogation.

"Are you coming Cole?" Lucas called to him.

"Ya, come on the ice for another game. This time you're on my team," Tyler said.

Cole smiled at them and stood up. Lily's brothers did like him; but threatening him was part of the big brother job. Cole walked over and skated out onto the ice with them to join the others.

**-Later-**

Lily's brothers walked towards the exit of the rink. Booth, Parker and James had just gone but Cole and Lily were still on the ice, skating round. They were going to go back to Cole's house later for dinner and the Rodgers boys were also invited.

"I like him," Lucas said suddenly.

Devon nodded, "Me too."

Chase looked at Tyler. Tyler, at nineteen, was the closest of the brothers to Lily's age and when they were kids, he was her best friend. He also the most observant of all the brothers and could usually tell a person's character from first meeting them.

"I like him too. He's not perfect…but no one really is," Tyler said finally.

Chase smiled at the unanimous approvable of Cole. "Good…because even if we didn't like him, she'd convince us that we do."

Cole watched as Lily spun round in a circle. She stopped and looked at him, smiling.

"Have you ever thought of being an ice skater?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "Nope. For one, I am way too aggressive. I prefer hockey. And second, they have to watch what they eat and what they do and all the training. I don't think I'd like that."

Cole nodded and skated beside her. "How long have you been skating?"

"My brother taught me since I could walk. What about you?"

"The same. I've been skating since I was a kid. All my brothers were on the hockey team and I couldn't wait try out."

"And now your captain," Lily said smiling.

Cole nodded and Lily skated around him. "It's nice to know though, that I can still skate circles around you!"

Cole laughed and he started to skate after her as she skated across the ice rink.


	18. Chapter 19

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Lily stood at her locker and put her books into her bag. She was actually early for once and she was enjoying taking her time. There weren't many people in the hallways and there were only two more people at their own lockers.

So when a group of girls turned the corner and walked into the hallway, Lily couldn't help but looked at them. Some of them were cheerleaders and in uniform while others looked like the kind of girls Cole used to date. They made Lily wonder why anyone would wear heels to school.

But Lily recognised the girl in the front. Katie Harris was the kind person that you hated from the moment you saw her. It wasn't the fact that her hair was obviously dyed to look like the latest celebrity hairstyle or the fact that you weren't sure if that was her real face or her make up. Now those were very good reason but the real reason was her attitude. She had an air about her that seemed like she thought she was better then you. And that was one thing that Lily hated. Last week Katie had called a girl sitting beside her in class fat even though she wasn't. Lily would have said something but the teacher came by in that moment.

Lily went back to her locker and tried to ignore them. That was hard to do since they stopped right beside her.

Lily looked at them and said, "Can I help you?"

Katie looked her up and down and replied, "We're just wondering what's so special about you. I mean Cole started on you earlier then the rest. He usually just starts on a girl a day before the dance."

Lily frowned and said, "What the hell are you taking about?"

"Don't you know? Cole goes with a different girl for all the dances and the next day he acts like he doesn't know them."

Lily said, "Cole wouldn't do that to me! He and I are different then all those other girls."

Some of the girls in the group frowned at this, confirming that they were some of the 'other girls.'

"Of course you are," Katie said in a sickly-sweet voice, "That's because you're his greatest challenge. He had to pull out all the stops to get you. The dance is in two days so after that you won't have to worry about Cole annoying you. He's going to act like he never met you anyways."

With that Katie gave her an evil sneer and walked away, her cronies walking behind her.

Lily stood there for a few moments. Cole wouldn't do that to her, would he? After everything they've been through, everything he said to her…he couldn't just make that up.

Lily closed her locker and walked to the bathroom, her mind clouded with thoughts. Lily walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She was short, not like those other girls who were tall with long legs. Her dark hair wasn't glossy or styled, just let down and half the time she was pushing it back from her face. Her eyes were brown but she didn't wear heavy eyeliner so they didn't stand out. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't large either.

Lily sighed and walked into a bathroom stall. She leaned against the closed door and thought, "What would a guy like Cole see in her?"

Lily heard voices and the door of the bathroom opened. "Have you seen Cole's new girl?" one girl said.

"Yes, what's with her? I mean Cole goes with a girl just for the dance but she's acting like he's actually her boyfriend."

"Exactly. You know…Cole went with me at last year's dance."

"Really? Well he went with me at the Halloween dance the year before."

The two girls walked out of the bathroom talking and the door closed behind them.

Lily walked out of the bathroom stall and sighed. Cole had had many girlfriends, he had told her so. But she wasn't just one of them was she?

Lily walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, which was now filled with students.

**-Cole-**

Cole tapped his foot and leaned against the locker beside Matt. Matt was putting books into his locker and was thinking of hitting Cole to stop him from tapping his foot. Then Cole looked down the hallway and smiled, his foot tapping forgotten. Cole took a minute to look at his girlfriend.

She was shorter then him which was nice. All those other girls were too tall but Lily fit right into his arms. Her hair was natural and it always smelled like apples. It had a habit of falling on her face and he thought it was adorable when she had to push it back. Her brown eyes always lit up when she saw him and Cole loved that he was the one that lit them up. She tried to eat healthy and exercise and that kept her in good enough shape. She didn't have the perfect body but Cole didn't mind that. I mean why would you want someone perfect; that's just no fun.

But when Cole snapped out of his day dream he saw that Lily was frowning and biting her thumbnail.

She reached the two boys and Cole took her in her arms.

"What's this for?" she asked, her voice muffled by Cole's chest.

Cole leaned down and said in her ear, "You look like you need a hug."

Lily pulled away awkwardly and said, "I've got to get to class Cole. Bye Matt."

Matt and Cole watched as she walked away and they were silent for a few minutes.

Then Matt turned to Cole and said, "What did you do?!"

Cole shrugged, "I have no idea."

**-Later-**

Lily seemed to be in a trance for the rest of the day. She seemed to be deep in thought and a frown was on her face. Finally at the end of the school day when nearly everyone had gone home, Matt and Cole talked to Lily by her locker.

"Lily, we care about you. And today you're acting really weird so we want you to talk about what is bothering you. We are both here to talk to you" Matt said.

Lily looked at Cole and said, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Ok bye" Matt said before turning around and walking down the hallway.

"What?" Cole asked.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" she asked again.

"I don't know a few?" he said.

"What about dances? Did you go with girls at dance?"

"Kansas what is this about?" Cole asked reaching out to touch her.

Lily took a step back and said, "Do you go with girls at dances and then dump them the next day?"

A look of surprise and disbelief came on Cole's face and he said, "What?! No! Where did you hear that?"

"I heard a lot of girls talking Cole. About you and them. I've been hearing more and more stories like that all day."

"Well they're lying!"

"How do I know that?!" Lily exclaimed.

The hallway was empty and they were practically shouting at each other.

Lily ran a hand though her hair and she said, "You have had many girlfriends and now you want to be with me? Why? What's so special about me?"

Cole looked at her and said, "Kansas that is such a stupid question!"

"Oh so I'm stupid!" Lily said her hands on her hips.

Cole folded his arms and said, "No I didn't mean it that way. Kansas is this because of those girls or because you don't trust me?"

Lily was silent and Cole sighed.

"You don't trust me."

Lily shook her head, "No…I-I do trust you…I just…all these stories and the girls and…"

"Forget it Lily."

Lily looked at him. He hardly ever called her Lily.

"Maybe us going out was a bad idea," Cole said, his voice quiet.

Lily could feel the tears coming but she tightened her jaw and said, "Maybe you're right."

Cole nodded and said, "I guess this is over…"

Lily looked at him frowning. Their first fight and he's just giving up! But she wasn't going to lose her dignity. Lily nodded, trying to hold back any tears.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Cole said, "We can talk about the project since I think its best that we only talk about that."

"That's sounds fine," Lily said quietly.

Cole sighed and turned to walk down the hallway. Lily stood there for a few minutes and she realized that she was breathing heavily.

She walked out of the school and towards her house. She opened her front door and shut it behind her as she walked in. She dropped her bag in the hallway and walked into the kitchen.

Chase was standing in the kitchen and he looked at her. "Are you ok Shortie?"

The tears finally came and Lily said, "Cole and I-I broke-e up!"

Chase walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Her other brothers heard her and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened?!" Tyler asked.

"Cole and Lily broke up," Chase said.

"We'll kill him!" Lucas said.

"NO! It-it was my fault! I did-didn't trust him," Lily said through her tears.

Chase hugged her and Lily cried onto his t-shirt.

**-Cole-**

Cole walked into his house and shut the door. He was about to climb the stairs when he heard Parker calling, "Cole? Where's Lily? I thought she was coming over."

Cole walked into the kitchen and said, "Lily wouldn't be coming over."

Parker knew in that moment that something was wrong. First, Cole looked like he had all the energy drained out of him. He looked extremely tiered. And second, he called her Lily. It was then that it clicked in Parker's head.

"You idiot," he sighed.

Cole nodded, "I know."

Then he turned and walked up the stairs. James came in and said, "What's going on?"

"Cole and Lily broke up," Parker said.

James's mouth dropped open and he asked, "What?! Cole's an idiot!"

Parker just nodded.

**-The next morning-**

Cole laid down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. That was all he had been doing since he got home from school the day before. And now he didn't even have the energy to get off the bed. He hadn't eaten much for dinner and he hadn't spoken to anyone.

**-Kitchen, Brennan and Sweets-**

Sweets took another drink of his coffee and looked at Brennan.

"I have never seen him like this," she said, "Cole looks like he has had all the energy taken out of him. He's barely left his room."

Sweets sighed and said, "He just broke up with a girl he cares about very much. He's heart broken Brennan."

"It's impossible for an organ to become broken by just feelings-."

Sweets sighed and looked at her and Brennan said, "Oh you didn't mean literally…"

There was a knock at the door and Brennan opened it to see Matt standing there. "He's a mess isn't he?" Matt asked, as he stepped into the house.

Brennan nodded, shutting the door. "And it's only been over twelve hours."

Matt nodded and walked up the stairs. He went into Cole's room and saw him lying on the bed.

He kicked his feet and said, "Get up. Time to go to school and you need get back together with Lily."

Cole looked at him and said, "Fuck off!"

His voice was muffled by the pillow but Matt just kicked him again and said, "No I won't! You and Lily are just being stubborn about this!"

Cole sat and Matt saw the first bit of energy in his eyes. "We are not being stubborn! She doesn't trust me and she's insecure!"

"And why shouldn't she? The girls in that school are always making up lies about you and them to get them up the social ladder. They do the same to all the guys on the team."

"Well she should believe me!" Cole exclaimed.

"Then maybe you two should get together and work it out!" Matt said back.

Cole sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. Matt replied, "Cole it's not all her fault. You broke it off after the first fight. Maybe she's not the only one who's insecure."

Matt turned around and was about to go out the door when Cole said, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to Lily. Something you should be doing."

With that he walked out the door.

Cole sat up and got off the bed. He really should get really for school. He changed out of his pyjamas and into a t-shirt and jeans. He was about to leave the room when he spotted his dress shirt hanging off the back of the chair.

He hadn't worn it or washed it since Lily had worn it. He walked over and picked it up. He ran his fingers down the material, which seemed softer since Lily had worn it. He realized what he was doing and he dropped it back onto the chair. He quickly walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

**-At school-**

"Lily! Lily! Hey!" Lily turned to see Matt running towards her.

"Hi," she said softly.

He reached her at her locker and said, "Look, these stories that are gong around about Cole using you and all those girls at dances are lies."

"How do I know that?" she asked.

"Cole, I and some other people only go to the dance for maybe fifteen minutes and then we get out of there. Some of those girls don't even see Cole at the dance, let alone go with him."

Lily frowned and closed her locker. She said, "Where do you go?"

Matt shrugged, "That's a secret that only a few people in this school know so maybe Cole will tell you. But Lily, the point is, is that Cole cares about you more then any of those girls. Go talk to him Lily."

Lily bit her lip and leaned against her locker. She really did want to get back together with Cole. She sighed and said, "Ok. I guess I'm just going to have to swallow my pride."

Matt nodded and watched as Lily walked away.

**-Cole-**

Cole stood at his locker, shoving books into it.

He was tired and people kept asking him about him and Lily. Like it was any of their fucking business. That was the thing about high school. Something happens and suddenly everyone thinks they have a right to know everything.

"Hi."

Cole turned to see Lily standing there.

She looked just as worn out as he was. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Cole just went back to his locker and said, "I don't see what there is to talk about. We just broke up."

"But we shouldn't have," Lily said walking to stand beside him.

"Matt told me that you, he and some other don't stay for most of the dances so those girls were lying. And I should have believed you when you told me that but I was just so insecure about it all."

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry Cole."

Cole closed his locker and said, "It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late Kan-." He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. "Lily. It's too late. I just don't care anymore."

With that he walked away, leaving Lily standing there. Tears were coming to her eyes again and Lily leaned against the lockers.

**-After school-**

Matt ducked as another item of clothing was thrown his way. He really shouldn't have sat beside the box where Lily was throwing her clothes. They need to be washed and she was collecting them from her bedroom floor.

"I mean, how dare he! Not care?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's only been a day since we broke up. How can he not care anymore?"

Matt winced at her words. She had moved on from tears and was now in a very pissed off mood. She had been ranting for a few good minutes.

Matt sighed and replied, "He does care about you."

Lily sighed and said, "Well then he should tell me he still cares about me. Instead of just standing there and doing nothing! I'm just glad I still have you to talk to!"

Matt sat up straight and said, "Oh my God! I just realized something!"

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm your bitch."

Lily laughed and threw another t-shirt at him. She sat on the bed beside him and said, "You are not! You're just my good friend!"

Matt smiled and then thought for a moment. Lily waved a hand in front of his face and said, "Matt? Are you still there?"

Matt snapped out of it and said, "If I prove to you that Cole still cares about you, then will and him have an actual conversation?"

Lily shrugged and replied, "I guess so. But he said he doesn't."

Matt stood up and said, "Oh he does. I'll just prove it to you."

He walked towards the door and Lily called, "Where are you going?"

Matt turned around with a frown on his face and replied, "To make a deal with a horny devil." With that he turned around and walked away.

**Someone guessed about the hockey game and now someone guess about the fight. I hope me story isn't that predictable.**

**Anyway I don't know if anyone is confused about the way the characters are acting. I mean Cole put his heart on the line for Lily which isn't something he's done before. Lily felt insecure about all the female attention Cole gets, even though it's not really for him, just his social status. **

**I know that some people might not like them broke up but don't worry because it's Matt to the rescue! **


	19. Chapter 20

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Matt paced up and down in front of the lockers. There was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and he whipped it off with the back of his hand. If Cole found out what he was doing…if LILY found out what he was doing. He swallowed hard. This was so wrong. What he was doing was so wrong.

"Hey Matt."

Matt turned around to see Hamilton standing in front of him. The only thought going through his head was the saying, 'When you make a deal with the devil, it comes back to bite you in the ass.'

"What did you call me for?" Hamilton asked.

Matt swallowed again and said words he never wanted to say again. "I need your help."

Hamilton looked surprised and replied, "You want my help? With what?"

"Cole and Lily broke up and I need your help to get them back together."

"And why would I do that?" Hamilton asked.

"You get to flirt with Lily until Cole is practically bursting with jealously," Matt said simply.

Hamilton thought about it for a few minutes and then smiled. "I get to flirt with Lily? I see no problem so far."

Matt smiled and said, "Ok so we've all got a free class after lunch in this room." He pointed to the room across from them and continued, "You come in and sit beside Lily. Then all you have to do is flirt with Lily until Cole gets jealous."

Hamilton nodded, "Alright, cool. I'll see you at the free class."

Hamilton walked away and Matt let out a sigh of relief. Lily was going to see that Cole still cared, Cole was going to see that he still cared and if everything went really well Cole would break Hamilton's face.

"But Cole might just kill me," Matt said as he walked down the hall.

**-Class-**

Cole sat in his seat with his arms folded on the desk with his chin leaning on them. Class had started and there was a quiet murmur of chatter. The teacher sat at her desk, letting them talk quietly and work. Lily was sitting across the classroom reading a book.

Cole watched her for a few minutes before he looked at Matt. Matt was sitting beside him with his maths work out and looked up from his sheet to raise his eyebrow at Cole.

"If you want to say something then say it Matt," Cole said.

Matt sighed, "I just thought you grew out of this Cole."

"Grew out of what?"

"Shutting people out. Cole you can stand up for what you believe in and for what's right but the second someone you care about comes close to hurting you emotionally, you shut them out! You did when you were five and your Mom left on that trip to China. You though she was leaving you so were like this-all moody- for a month. Then when she came back it took a week for you to get back to yourself. You did it then and you're doing it now with Lily."

Cole frowned and Matt replied, "Look, just don't fool yourself into thinking that you don't care about her anymore." Then he went back to his work.

Cole sighed and got out his own maths book. He looked at Lily again and then started his work.

Suddenly the door opened and Hamilton walked in. He closed the door behind him and as Cole only gave him a passing glance, he didn't notice the grin of excitement that was on Matt's face.

**-Lily-**

Hamilton walked over to Lily and said, "Lily?"

Lily looked up and frowned at him. "Oh, hi Hamilton," she said.

Hamilton smiled gently at her and replied, "I know you and I aren't great friends but would you please help me with my science homework? I don't understand some of it."

Lily looked surprised at his manners but smiled and said, "Sure. Take a seat."

**-Cole-**

Cole glanced up at Lily again and did a double take. _Hamilton_ was sitting beside her?! What was doing?!

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?!" Cole said in a tight voice.

Matt looked up with as innocent a face as he could muster and said, "Well it looks like he's sitting down. It is a free country."

Cole just continued to frown at them. When Lily bent her head to point at something in the book, Hamilton bent his head too and they were _very_ close.

Matt smiled when he saw Cole grip the edges of the table until his knuckles turned white.

Lily pulled away and put some distance between them. Cole sighed with relief and picked up his pencil again. He forced his eyes away from them and started to write.

When he looked up again Hamilton said something to Lily and she laughed happily. Cole's pencil snapped in his fist and he glared at the other boy.

He glanced at his pencil and said, "Matt can I have a pencil?"

Matt nodded and handed him another pencil trying to hide his smile.

Cole looked at Lily and Hamilton again and said, "Why is he sitting beside her? Why is she letting him sit beside her?!"

Matt shrugged and said, "Like I said, it's a free country."

Hamilton reached a hand behind Lily and Cole couldn't see where he put it. Lily didn't seem to notice, mostly because it was on her chair not herself.

But Cole didn't know that.

He leaned over the side of his chair to try and see where Hamilton's hand was. Images were going through his head of where he put it and he didn't like them.

He leaned over further and…BANG!

"Cole Booth! Get up off the floor!" the teacher yelled.

Cole pushed himself off the floor and scrambled back onto his chair. People were looking at him but they just looked away again. Matt had his head on the table and Cole knew he was laughing.

The teacher started to walk around the classroom and people were quieting down. Cole was still watching Lily and Hamilton.

The teacher walked up to Cole and Matt and said, "And how are you two doing?" she asked.

**-Lily and Hamilton-**

"Um Lily? You have something on your face," Hamilton said.

Lily wiped her cheek and then Hamilton said, "Here."

He reached over and placed his hand her on her cheek, wiping the invisible mark from her face. Lily felt slightly awkward but she decided to bite her tongue. There was no point in causing a scene.

**-Cole and Matt-**

"Motherfucker!" Cole hissed.

"Excuse me?!" the teacher exclaimed.

"PEANUT BUTTER! He has peanut butter in his sandwiches for lunch," Matt said nodding furiously.

The teacher just nodded carefully and walked back to her desk.

Lily pulled her face away from Hamilton but he just smiled at her.

The class went on like this. Cole was glaring at Hamilton for the entire time, Hamilton was smiling at Lily, Lily was really confused and Matt was grinning about Cole being jealous.

Cole had managed to calm down…slightly… and he was just glancing at Lily and Hamilton now. Finally the bell rang and people started to pack up. Lily and Hamilton walked towards the door and Hamilton opened it for her.

"Lily can walk you to your next class?"

Lily replied, "Um…I guess so, since you've been such a gentleman."

Lily walked out the door and Hamilton followed her out. Before the door closed behind them Cole heard Hamilton say, "No problem…Kansas."

"WHAT?!"

Cole's head snapped up.

"OH HELL NO!"

Cole jumped from his chair and ran towards the door yanking it open.

Matt smiled and said, "He's going to put Hamilton in hospital!"

Then his face dropped and he said, "Shit, he's going to put Hamilton in hospital!"

Matt jumped up and followed him.

**-In the hallway-**

When Hamilton had stepped out into the hallway he saw Lily turn around and glare at him. "Don't call me Kansas!" she ordered.

The door behind him then smashed open and there stood a furious Cole. Suddenly Hamilton was up against the lockers, Cole's fists bawled up in his shirt.

"I'm going to make this as clear as possible," Cole threatened, his voice dripping with venom. "From now on, you don't look at Lily, you don't talk to Lily. In fact don't even think about Lily! And I will know! And what ever you do, NEVER call her Kansas again! She's MY Kansas! Got it?!"

Hamilton just smiled and said, "It's about time you started fighting for your girl."

Cole let go of him and turned back to Lily.

She frowned at him and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't tell me who to see or who to talk to!"

Cole exclaimed, "Well I wouldn't if you wouldn't flirt with him!"

Lily frowned and said, "I wasn't flirting with him! Besides he's an idiot!"

"I'm standing right here," Hamilton said but they just ignored him.

"At least he was being nice!" Lily stopped and said, "Wait, why was he being so nice?"

Cole and Lily looked at Hamilton and Hamilton immediately pointed to Matt and said, "It was his idea!"

Matt frowned at him and then smiled at Cole and Lily. "My idea worked! Cole does care!" he said.

Lily looked at Cole and said, "You do still care about me don't you?"

Cole just sighed and said, "We should talk about this properly."

Lily nodded and the two of them walked into a now empty classroom. People walked into their next classes, wondering why Cole was so angry.

Instead Matt put his ear up to the door and tried to listen in. "Ugh! These doors are so thick! What are they made of, wood?!"

**-Cole and Lily-**

Lily watched as Cole paced across the room, his hands on his hips, trying to work off his anger. They didn't say anything for a while and the only sound was Cole's shoes hitting the floor.

"You should apologise to him. Hamilton I mean," Lily said finally.

Cole stopped pacing and looked at her like she was crazy. "Apologise to him?! No way!" Lily frowned.

"There was no need for you to get to so angry with him!"

Cole's jaw tightened and he said, "But that's just the problem isn't it?"

Lily looked at him with questioning face and Cole continued. "I've never wanted to hurt someone so much before. I never want to punch some like I wanted to punch him. He got to look at you in a way that only I want to look at you. He got to touch you the way only I'm aloud to. And he called you Kansas! That my name for you. It's just sounds stupid coming from anyone else."

Cole sighed and leaned against one of the desks.

He rubbed his face with his hands and then looked at Lily again. "I have never felt anger like that before. And it's the same with everything else. I've had never been as happy as when I'm with you or I've never been as worried if something happens to you. It's like every emotion that I have ever felt has been multiplied by millions when I'm with you."

Lily walked over to him and leaned against the same desk. "Then why did you just break up with me?" she asked.

Cole replied, "It's something I get from my mom. She has this talent of being able to shut off her emotions when she wants. That's how she works with dead bodies all day. But it's also kind of a curse because when you feel threatened, you shut yourself off, especially from people you care about."

He looked at her again and said, "I didn't want you to hurt me anymore then I thought you would so I just broke up with you before anything worse could be said. Then I realized what an idiot I was."

Lily thought about this all for a minute and then she asked, "How did you snap yourself out of it that last time?"

"I didn't, Parker did. He threw a pineapple at my head and told me to stop PMSing."

Lily frowned and said, "What like a whole pineapple?"

Cole nodded, "Yup. We were making pizzas and he hadn't gotten around to cutting it yet."

There was a second of silence and then they both burst out laughing.

**-Matt-**

Matt smiled when he heard their laughter and he pressed his ear at the door more to hear more.

"Can you hear anything?" a voice said behind him.

Matt shook his head and said, "Not much! These doors are so damn thick-." He turned around and stopped, his eyes growing wider.

"Oh," Matt laughed nervously, "Hello Principal Jenkins. That's a lovely tie you're wearing, is it new?!"

**-Cole and Lily-**

The two of them finished laughing and looked at each other. Lily reached her arm up to place her hand on Cole's neck.

"Please don't shut me out Cole," she whispered, "Not anymore."

Cole sighed and straightened up. He pulled Lily towards him and hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said in her ear, "I'm so sorry."

Lily smiled and pulled back slightly. "Cole the next time we have a fight as a couple-which will probably happen- we have to talk about it, not just break up on the spot. Ok?"

Cole nodded and reached down to kiss her. He sighed happily against her mouth, happy to have her back and Lily smiled.

**-Later-**

Cole and Lily were sitting down at a table in the cafeteria when Matt came in.

He sat down in the seat next to them and said, "Oh so two are back together? Wonderful!"

Cole and Lily frowned at his sarcastic tone and Cole said, "Dude, I thought this is what you wanted?"

Matt nodded. "It is. But I didn't want detention as well. I swear if you two hadn't been so damn stubborn I wouldn't be in trouble with the principle. I don't know if I can forgive you."

Lily pushed her lunch tray towards him and said, "I got you a muffin."

"Ok I forgive you," Matt said grabbing the muffin from the tray.

There was a second when Matt started to eat the muffin and then they all started laughing.

**-After school-**

Lily and Cole walked arm and arm down the street. "My brothers were so excited when I told them we were back together," Cole said.

Lily smiled and replied, "Well that good. I like your brothers as much as my own."

They arrived at Cole's house and walked in the door. They had just shut it behind them when Parker, James and Michael came skidding into the hall. Their faces were full of happiness and they chorused, "Lily!"

They ran towards her and hugged her, pushing Cole away. "Hey!" Cole said.

Lily laughed and replied, "I missed you guys too."

Cole rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where his mother was. He smiled at her and said, "Lily and I are back together."

Brennan smiled and asked, "You shut her out didn't you?"

Cole nodded and Brennan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That was the one thing I wish you hadn't inherited from me," she said.

Cole smiled and said, "I'm working on not doing it anymore."

Brennan smiled at him and her smile grew wider when Lily came into the room.

"Good to have you back Lily," she said.

"Thanks Brennan," Lily replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Lily nodded and replied, "Sure just let me call Chase."

Brennan walked out into the hall and Cole smiled at Lily.

"She's right you know," he said leaning towards her. "It's good to have you back Kansas."

Lily smiled and kissed up soundly before they pulled away.

Parker wolf-whistling kind of ruined the mood.

**That's why he was so quick to break up. Even though he is very like Booth, Cole is still Brennan's son as ****well. He has some of her personality too. Anyway please enjoy especially the Matt scenes because I like writing him. **


	20. Chapter 21

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Cole sighed and leaned against the side of the car. Matt was sitting on the side of the hood and was humming a song to himself.

The street lights were on as well as the lights from the houses on either side of the street. Cole was glad it was a warm night as he didn't want to wait out in the cold.

He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a white dress shirt open over it pushed up to the elbows. Jeans and Converse finished the look. Matt wore a black t-shirt over a long sleeved green shirt that was also pushed up to the sleeves. He wore jeans and shoes as well and both boys were dressed to have fun.

But at that moment it was no fun waiting outside for Lily to get ready.

Matt groaned and said, "Do you think she's ready yet?"

Cole shrugged and replied, "I don't know, she said she would be read-."

Matt frowned when Cole stopped talking and stared at the house. Matt looked and saw Lily was walking down the path towards them.

She wore an off the shoulder long t-shirt with black jeans tucked into boots. Her dark hair fell down her back in waves and she had put just a bit more make up on the usual. Nothing like Cole's old girlfriends, Matt noticed, but just enough to look more dressed up then usual.

Now Matt and Lily had a purely platonic relationship. Even a brother-sister relationship. He wasn't like Cole, who noticed everything about her and thought she looked pretty every day. But even Matt had to admit that she looked hot.

And if he thought she looked hot imagine what Cole thought.

Matt turned towards him and nearly laughed when he saw his friend's eyes glued to her and his jaw hanging open. Cole looked completely in awe and Matt swore he saw some drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want me to turn the hose on you?" he said.

Cole snapped out of it and punched him in the shoulder.

Lily reached them and said, "Are you guys ready to go?" she asked and they nodded.

It was the night of the school dance but Cole and Matt agreed to take Lily to where they usually went on dance nights. Some other people from the school were going with them as well.

"Are your brothers ok with all of us going out on our own? With that woman out there and all?" Matt asked as they got into the car.

Lily nodded and said, "Yup. Cole has Chase's number and we're only going to one place…wait, why does Chase know where we are going and I don't?!"

Cole started the car and said, "Don't worry Kansas. You'll see where we are going soon."

**-A few minutes later-**

They heard the music all the way from down the street.

Cole had parked the car and they got out. The club had a large sign that was all lit up and it said, "Will's."

Lily had a large grin on her face but as she walked towards the entrance and the long line of people, Cole grabbed her hand. He shook his head and led her towards the side of the building with Matt walking with them. They walked down the ally way and to the side door of the club.

Cole knocked on the door. When the door opened the music got even louder and a young man in his twenties was standing there. The man smiled at Cole and slapped hands with both him and Matt.

He smiled at Lily and said, "And who's this pretty little thing?"

Matt groaned and put his hand over his face while Cole sighed.

"Pretty little thing? I hope you don't talk to all girls that way or else you're going to get slapped," Lily said.

The man laughed and replied, "Well I'm sorry." He saw Cole and Lily's joined hands and said, "You better keep this one Cole. I like her."

The man let them in and the three of them stepped into the club. They walked down a corridor and Lily said, "You know that guy?"

Cole nodded and said, "Yup. His dad owns the places and is an old army friend of my dad's. He lets the kids from another school come here on the night of a dance at our school. Our school kind of takes over on dance nights so this is like their own kind of party. As long as there's no alcohol or drugs or fights, they can keep having parties. They let Matt and I come here because we are some of the only students from our school that doesn't insult them."

They turned a corner and step through a door. They were on a raised platform with stairs leading down to the main area of the club. The bar was along on wall and was lit up with blue lights. The dance floor was large and the DJ booth and stage was on the opposite wall and there was a large door in the wall across from the bar that led into a room where there were sofas and chairs. There were teenagers everywhere and everyone was dancing along to the music.

Cole, Lily and Matt walked down the stairs and towards the bar. They reached it and looked around at the club.

"This place is amazing!" Lily yelled over the music.

Cole smiled at her and they turned around to bar. Cole waved at the bartender and he walked down towards them. Cole smiled at him and the man reached across the bar to shake his hand.

"How are doing Will?" Cole asked.

Will the owner, smiled at them and replied, "Not bad Cole! Matt, good to see you!"

Will saw Lily and smiled at her, "Cole! You finally brought a girl!"

Lily smiled and said, "Hey I'm Lily. You must be Booth's army friend."

Will nodded and replied, "That's me. Well Lily I hope you have fun tonight."

Lily nodded and turned to Cole. "This is a cool place."

Cole nodded and said, "It is Kansas. And don't worry. I only bring my special girls here."

Lily raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Cole smiled and said, "Chill Kansas, you are the only girl I've brought here."

"He's right Lily," Will interrupted, "I was starting to think he was gay and if I would tell his dad."

Lily and Matt laughed and Cole exclaimed, "Why does everyone think I'm gay?! First Parker and now you!"

Lily shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Come on Cole, let's dance."

And dance they did. For most of the night in fact. Lily had never felt so accepted in a place so quickly. Cole and Matt had many friends in the club and all of them were very welcoming to Lily.

It was getting late when the music started to slow down. Cole and Lily were dancing together when Lily noticed Matt dancing with a girl.

"Hey do you think he'll ask her out?"

Cole looked at them and then back at Lily.

"Nah, he dances with that girl sometimes but they're just friends."

Lily looked at him and asked, "Has Matt ever had a girlfriend?"

Cole nodded, "He's had a few, but they've all ended on good terms. Why? Do you want to set him up with someone?"

Lily exclaimed, "Don't make me sound nosey! I just think that any girl would be lucky to go out with him."

Cole smiled and replied, "Well Kansas when he finds the right girl, he'll be happy. Like me."

Lily smiled and reached up to kiss him. They pulled away and continued dancing.

**-A few minutes later-**

Lily, Cole and Matt walked down the street to the car. Cole got into the driver seat, Lily got in the passenger seat and Matt got into the back seat behind Cole's seat. Cole pulled out onto the road while Lily leaned her head against the head rest. It was dark with just the street lights on. Cole had the headlights on and they lit up the road in front of them. They were driving along the road lined with houses when Matt noticed a car behind them.

"Cole…the same car has been behind us for a while now," he said.

Cole and Lily looked in the mirror and saw the black car. Lily gasped and Cole touched her hand in comfort.

"It's ok Kansas. Calm down."

It was then that the car behind them hit the back of their car. Matt lurched foreword but his seatbelt stopped him. Lily screamed and Cole immediately sped up.

The car behind them went faster as well and soon they were racing down the street with Cole's car in front. The car behind them hit them a few more times but really they were barely touched.

Cole started to pull away and leave the other car behind. Cole recognised the street they were on and a plan formed in his head.

"Hold on!" he yelled to Lily and Matt.

He quickly turned a right hand corner disappearing from the other car's view. It was only a second later when Cole spotted the empty driveway of an abandoned house.

He made a 180 turn and ended up in the driveway. He quickly killed the engine and turned off the headlights.

The three of them were silent as the black car sped away down the street in front of them, the darkness covering them. They stayed where they were for a few minutes until they were sure that the car was gone.

Cole pulled out his phone and quickly phoned Booth. "Dad? Yes, it's Cole. Listen the woman after Kansas and her brothers just tried to run us off the road."

He told his dad the address and promised to drop everyone home. He hung up and looked at Lily and Matt.

Lily sighed and said, "I'm so sorry guys! It was the woman again!"

Cole wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok Kansas. That woman is crazy but that's not your fault. Look she's gone now. She's probably far away by now anyway."

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Matt said from the back seat.

The tension was broken and the three of them shared a small laugh.

Lily sighed and said, "Can we please go home?"

Cole nodded and started the car. They drove back to Lily's house and got out of the car. Cole walked Lily to her door.

Lily was wearing Cole's dress shirt over her t-shirt and she asked him, "Where did you learn to drive like that?"

Cole smirked and said, "My dad's in the FBI. He's been in enough police chases to know how to drive like that and he taught my brother and me the same way."

Lily nodded and said, "Cole, I'm sorry I got you involved with all this. This woman, the threats… I mean she put you in a coma!"

Cole took her face in his hands and said, "Hey, hey. Don't beat yourself up about this woman, ok? She's sick in the head and she needs professional help. And I would gladly go through all of this danger to make sure that you are safe."

Lily smiled and reached up to kiss him. He ran his hands down to her waist and kissed her back. Lily's fingers started to stroke the back of his neck and she felt her back hit the front door softly.

Suddenly the door opened and Lily fell backwards into the hallway of her house with Cole falling on top of her.

They looked up to see Chase standing there in the hallway holding onto the door handle.

"Cole?"

"Yes," Cole said.

"Get off my sister. Now."

Cole scrambled off Lily. He helped her up and they both stood in the hallway.

"Could you tell me why you two were making out on the porch?" Chase said.

Cole opened his mouth but Chase said, "No wait. I don't want to know."

"Then why did you open the door?" Lily asked.

"Well I knew you were outside but I don't know you were kissing him against the door!" Chase exclaimed.

Then he stopped and said, "Lily you might want to give Cole back his shirt."

Lily shrugged off the shirt and gave it back to Cole. "Lily-."

"Good night Cole," Chase said, guiding Cole out the door.

"But I just-."

"Good night Cole," Chase said again shutting the door.

Lily frowned and said, "Chase!"

Chase shrugged and replied, "What? I'm big brother; it's my duty to scare away your boyfriends. Plus it nearly one in morning!"

Lily just had to smile. She sighed and walked into the kitchen with him to tell him about the car chase.

**-Cole-**

Cole got back into the car and Matt had moved to the passenger seat. Cole didn't start the car but he just sat in the seat.

Matt frowned at him and said, "Are you ok there dude?"

Cole turned to him smiling. "I'm going to climb up her balcony."

"Oh that's nice-wait what?!" Matt said doing a double take.

"Chase said to leave so the romantic thing to do would be to climb up Kansas's balcony," Cole explained.

"It's nearly one in the morning, it's now freezing and a crazy lady just tried to kill us. How the hell is that romantic?!"

But Cole was already out of the car and walking across the road. Matt sighed and said, "So I'm just supposed to stay in the car like some creepy stalker? Just great."

A few minutes had gone by and Matt was starting to get impatient. Brennan had called to see where they were as well as his own mom. Matt finally lost his patience and got out of the car.

He jogged to Lily's house and went though the gate into the back garden. He spotted Cole and Lily on the balcony and they were talking while leaning against the railing.

"Cole!" Matt hissed.

They both looked down at him frowning.

"Cole! Get your ass back in the car! We've got to go!"

"No! We are having a romantic moment!" Cole hissed back.

Lily frowned and said, "What? We were talking about hockey."

Matt frowned and said, "You left me in the car in the freezing cold to talk about hockey!"

Cole shrugged and said, "Well I climbed up here by the tree and then I couldn't think of anything to say."

Suddenly the light went on in the sitting room and light spilled out into the garden. Matt looked around wildly for a hiding place before diving into the bushes. Cole and Lily walked back and pressed themselves against the door of the balcony.

Chase stepped out onto the back porch and looked around. He sighed and said, "Matt get out of my garden."

Then he walked back into the house turning the light off in the sitting room.

Matt popped his head out of the bushes and said, "Is your brother physic or something?"

He then climbed out of the bushes.

Cole was about to talk to Lily when his phone rang.

He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Go home Cole."

"Ok Chase!"

He hung up quickly. Cole kissed Lily goodbye and climbed down the tree. He landed in the garden and he and Matt walked back to the car. They climbed into that car and Matt started to brush the dirt and leaves out of his hair and off his clothes.

"Look I know you're mad at me but I can make it up to you," Cole said as he started the car.

Matt scoffed and asked, "How are you going to do that?"

"We are having a family barbecue tomorrow and you're invited. Everyone will be there. My parents, my brothers, Lily, Tom, Suze-."

"Suze? I haven't seen her in years. Does she still have her hair in pigtails and the too large teeth?"

Cole nearly laughed. Suze was defiantly not the little girl he used to play with when they were younger.

"Um…not so much."

**-Lily-**

Lily had just locked her balcony door when he phone rang.

She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Lily! Please tell me that you are coming to the barbecue tomorrow!"

Lily smiled and said, "Yes Suze and Matt is coming too."

Suze laughed and said, "Matt? Mattie is going to be there?! I haven't seen him in years! Are his ears still too big for his head?"

Lily grinned and replied, "Um…not so much."

**Matt was only supposed to be a background character that appeared in the story now and again but you guys seem to like him.**

**Just to let you know, Suze is in college but is only a few months older then Cole, Matt and Lily. **


	21. Chapter 22

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**Happy Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Well almost Christmas anyway.**

Lily cut the pie into slices and placed them all on a plate. She absentmindedly licked her fingers to get the apple flavoured juice from the pie off them.

She smirked when she realized what she was doing and thought, "Guess the Booth boys' love of pie is rubbing off on me."

Then Cole appeared behind her and reached both arms either side of her to try and get a piece of pie.

She smacked his hands away and said, "No! At least wait until I bring it outside. There is supposed to be some dessert at the barbecue you know."

Cole just smiled and replied, "Whatever you say Kansas."

He kissed her cheek and walked back out into the back garden where everyone else was. Lily was about to put out more food when Parker and Suze walked into the kitchen.

Except Suze had Parker, who was a good foot taller then her, in a headlock.

"Say it stupid!" she exclaimed as Parker tried to wriggle free.

"Alright, fine! You aren't butch!" Parker said.

Suze smiled and let go of him. Parker straightened his t-shirt and mumbled, "Crazy weirdo!" He quickly ran out of the kitchen before Suze could get him in a headlock again. Suze sighed and walked to stand beside Lily. She grabbed an apple and started to slice it onto a plate.

"All I can say is that I'm glad you're here Lily. I have been hanging out with boys for too long," she said.

Lily nodded. She knew how that felt.

Although Suze had only one older brother the Booth boys had become her 'adopted brothers' of sorts. But unlike Lily, Suze had a mother who paid attention to her. Angela and Suze were very alike in their looks, Angela passing her brown hair and complexion onto her daughter. But Suze had her father's bright blue eyes while her brother Tom was practically a replica of Hodgins when he was younger.

Suze and Lily got along great, both bonding the day Lily met the Booth family and over which Booth boy could fit the most pie into his mouth. Surprisingly Michael won and the two girls had formed a friendship.

Suze picked up the plate full of apple slices while Lily picked up the one with the pie. They walked out to the French windows but Suze stopped in the doorway, leading out onto the porch.

Lily frowned and looked to where she was staring.

Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam were sitting on the porch laughing and talking. Parker and James, Tom and Michael were at the tree house, Michael up on Parker's shoulders, trying to reach a Frisbee that had found its way up in the far branches. Cole and Matt were passing a ball back and forth in the middle of the garden and Suze seemed to be staring in their direction.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

A small smile graced Suze's face and she said, "Who is that?"

Lily frowned again and looked at Cole and Matt. "Um…that's Cole and Matt. You've known them for years…"

Suze's eyes suddenly went wide and she ducked behind the curtain of the French windows. Lily quickly went and stood beside her.

"Are you ok?!" she asked again.

Suze poked her head around the curtain again and then snapped it back. "Oh my God! That is NOT Mattie! Mattie is this little kid that I used to play hide and seek with when we were small. This Mattie…this is NOT Mattie!"

Lily nodded, "Nope it is Matt."

Suze glanced at them again made a weird sighing noise and then hid again, the plate of apples still clutched in her hands.

"But…but…he's tall and…and well built-very well built and so cute…What happened to him?!"

"Apparently, puberty," Lily commented.

Suze sighed again and said, "He's handsome isn't he?"

Lily looked at Matt and then back at Suze. "I guess he's a little handsome."

"A little handsome?! Calling him a little handsome is like calling the Empire State Building a little tall!" Suze exclaimed.

She looked at them again and asked, "Is he still that sweet guy I knew back then?"

Lily smiled and said, "He is very sweet. And kind and smart and-."

"Honey you had me at 'He'," Suze said. The two girls laughed and with a surge of confidence on Suze's part, they walked into the back garden.

**-Cole and Matt-**

Cole caught the ball with his foot and sent it back to Matt. But instead of catching it, Matt let the ball hit him in the shins. Cole frowned and looked at the direction in which he was staring. Lily and Suze were putting food onto the table and Matt seemed fascinated by them.

Cole walked towards him and flicked him on the forehead.

Matt snapped out of his trance and said, "What was that for?"

"You were staring! At people you've known for ages!" Cole argued back.

Matt looked shocked and he looked back at the girls. "THAT'S Suze! What…what happened to her?"

Cole frowned again and said, "Nothing. She's perfectly fine."

"Exactly! When did she get- since when does she- how did she get so…" Matt trailed off and then said, "Last time I saw her she was just this little kid who used to have pigtails and used to put me in a headlock for making fun of her too big teeth."

Cole winched and said, "Ya, I shouldn't have taught her that…"

"That was YOU!" Parker exclaimed behind him.

Cole waved him off and turned back to Matt. "Well she certainly turned into a beautiful woman," Cole commented, complementing his 'big sister'.

"That's for sure…" Matt said.

Cole just stood there. What was up with his best friend?

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Matt said, his hands waving in front of him, "She coming over here! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Cole frowned and said, "I don't know…act like a guy?"

Matt managed to regain his composer by the time Lily and Suze reached them. Lily went straight to Cole for a hug which he willingly gave her.

Suze stopped in front of Matt and said, "Hey Mattie…"

Matt smiled and replied, "Hey Suze. Long time no see."

And, as if they were back to being little kids again, who knew everything about each other; Matt reached out and hugged her warmly. Lily smiled widely and swore she heard a slight gasp from Suze.

They pulled away and Suze said, "You have to sit by me at dinner. We have lots to catch up on."

Matt nodded and the two of them walked over to the table.

"Aw, they are so cute!" Lily said.

Cole was still frowning and he replied, "Why are they cute?"

Lily looked at him in disbelief and asked, "Don't you see it?!"

"See what?!" Cole exclaimed.

Lily sighed and patted her boyfriend's chest. "Cole, you're a great boyfriend; but sometimes you're an idiot."

Dinner was a talkative affair, everyone trading stories and tales of the past weeks. But Cole was silent for most of the meal, watching the two people in front of him. Matt and Suze were sitting across from Lily and Cole and had been talking to each other none stop. Lily's words were echoing around his head and finally it clicked.

"Oh my God!"

Everyone went silent and turned to him, Lily getting what he had finally realized.

"What is it?!" Booth asked.

Lily stamped down on Cole's foot and he let out a grunt of pain. "Um…this dinner is amazing! Good job everyone!" he said, his voice going unusually high in parts of the sentence.

Everyone just shrugged and went back to talking.

Cole looked at Lily and she smiled at him, showing that at least she liked Matt and Suze together. Cole sighed and looked at the two of them, who were still in their own world, talking about school at this point. Cole smiled slightly and looked at Lily. She smiled back at him.

Dinner had finished and the adults had gone into the house for coffee.

Parker, James, Michael and Tom went back to trying to get the Frisbee down and Lily and Cole had walked over to rest on the hammock.

Matt and Suze were still sitting at the table, talking. Suze looked over at Lily and Cole and Matt followed her gaze. Cole and Lily were lying beside each other, Cole with his arm around Lily's shoulders and Lily, playing the collar of his shirt.

"I envy them sometimes, you know?" Suze said.

Matt looked at her and replied, "Me too. They're lucky to have found each other."

Suze glanced at him and, blushing, she said, "Matt…do you think we could get together and catch up again sometime?"

Matt tried to hide a smile and replied, "Well, aren't you going back to college?"

Suze nodded and said, "Yes but my parents are always going on about how I should spend more time at home so that's what I'll be doing."

Matt nodded and said, "I'd like that."

Cole and Lily looked at over at their two friends from the hammock.

"I have to admit, they look good together," Cole said.

Lily nodded and turned to her boyfriend; lying her head on his shoulder. "Well I think they will make a great couple," she replied.

Cole reached down and pecked her lips. He smiled and mumbled, "You are such a match maker!"

Lily slapped his arm and said, "I am not!"

Cole smiled and kissed her again. "Whatever you say Kansas."

They kissed again, Cole wrapping another arm around Lily's waist.

Suddenly cold water was splashed all over them. Lily and Cole looked up, soaking wet and shocked, at Michael who was holding a now empty bucket.

"You guys need to get a room!" Michael said.

Everyone else was laughing at them and Michael said, "You're going to chase me now aren't you?"

Cole and Lily got off the hammock and wiped some of the water off them.

"No Mickey I'm not," Cole said, "I'm going to tell you that one day you'll find a girl who you'll want to kiss."

Michael screwed up his nose in disgust; his ten year old mind reeling at the thought of being near a girl.

"Now I'm going to chase," Cole said suddenly, taking off after his little brother who was now running across the garden, laughing.


	22. Chapter 23

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Matt bit his nail and looked into the Cole's bedroom. Suze walked up beside him and linked their arms. He turned his head and smiled at her, leaning down to give her a small kiss. Suze smiled when he pulled away but it faded when she too looked into the room.

They had been going out for a week now, since the barbecue. Suze was coming home from college every few days so they spent plenty of time together. But they were now too worried about Cole to be happy about their relationship.

Cole was lying in bed, the curtains drawn and he was trying to sleep, even though it was late morning.

"What are we going to do?" Suze whispered to Matt.

Matt sighed and said, "We might need to bring in the big boys for this."

Parker, James and Michael stood in Cole's doorway, their arms folded across their chests and their 'serious faces' on. Cole was asleep at this point and didn't hear them.

"Our brother is depressed…and we're not the ones that made him depressed. This is so wrong," Parker said.

Michael nodded, "What can we do to help?"

James looked down at Michael and said, "Mickey, this is a very delicate situation. To get Cole out of his depression, it will take mature and empathetic adults."

Michael sighed and replied, "Well, I guess you two will have to do. We don't have any of those."

Parker opened his mouth to argue and he said, "The boy speaks the truth."

James nodded and said, "Well we have to take a sensitive and gentle approach to this."

Parker and Michael looked at him and then James said, "Ok even I didn't buy that!"

The brothers looked at Cole again and Parker said, "Well then we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

There was a minute's pause and then the three brothers ran into Cole's room and started to bounce on his bed. Cole woke up with a start and after being bouncing on his back once or twice, he fell off the bed. He sat up on the floor staring at his brothers in shock.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed at them.

Parker, James and Michael stopped bouncing and Parker said, "We needed to cheer you up dude!"

James nodded, "Exactly. You were depressed."

Cole frowned and said, "I am not depressed. I just don't feel like doing anything."

Michael just rolled his eyes and said, "You were a little depressed. And Lily's only visiting Kansas for a week."

**-Lily-**

Lily sat in the back of her grandfather's truck and sighed happily. She watched as they passed the green trees and fields and smiled when she saw horses running in the fields.

Chase was in the front with their grandpa and Lucas while she, Tyler and Devon sat in the back. They had just arrived at the small airport in the next town and Lily had never been happier to see her grandfather. They had all piled into the truck as well as putting their luggage in with them. Soon they were driving down the road towards Riverbrook.

Riverbrook was a beautiful town, filled with old buildings and friendly people. Riverbrook was the opposite of Robinson. They were less then twenty miles from each other, they were both small towns where everyone knew everyone else and they had similar names. But that was where the similarities ended.

Riverbrook had the kind of people who although they knew everyone, they treated each other like family. Your brothers and sisters weren't just the ones in your family; they were everyone in the town. Lily had always wished she could have lived in Riverbrook instead of Robinson but her mother had refused to move.

Lily's mother was an only child and her parents had died years before. Lily and her brothers had never met much family members on their mother's side and they had heard that they had either died or were estranged from the family.

But Lily loved spending time with her father's family. They lived in Riverbrook and Lily spent as much time as possible with them. They had a huge family. Her grandfather and grandmother lived there as well as her four uncles and two aunts. They all had kids of their own, Lily's cousins, most of them either around Chase's age or under ten years of age.

Many of them considered Lily to be their little girl and so did most of the town. They would do anything to protect her. That was why Lily promised her brothers not to tell their family or anyone in the town about the woman after them. She didn't want them to worry.

Lily smiled as they drove through the town. People saw them and waved. Lily and her brothers waved back and soon they were driving out of the town and down the dirt track toward her grandparent's farm.

They arrived to a welcoming sight. All the family were outside, having a large picnic. Tables, chairs and blankets were spread out and as Lily and her brothers stepped out of the truck they were surrounded by their family.

Lily smiled and said hello to everyone, receiving hugs and smiles. Lily let a large grin appear on her face when she saw her grandmother, walking towards them.

"Grandma!" Lily said, giving the older woman a large hug.

Mrs. Rodgers smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Hello, sweetheart!"

Mrs Rodgers gave hugs to her grandsons and then her sister came up to them. Lily swore in her mind. Great Aunt Jenny was a bit…blunt.

"Oh hello there Lily!" she greeted, "My, my you have grown. Not in height of course but you finally managed to fill in the right places. You have breasts now! You're not going to get implants are you? I mean they aren't exactly the biggest but they'll do I suppose. Why are you blushing? I didn't say anything! Plus boys aren't going to notice you if you just stand there and blush! But I supposed boys still notice you."

"They do not!" Chase exclaimed.

Mrs Rodgers managed to steer her sister towards the food table and then leave her there, allowing her to pick out some more food. Then Mrs Rodgers walked back to her blushing granddaughter.

"Oh don't mind her sweetheart; she just has a problem with limits. Anyway why don't we show the five of you to your rooms? It has been to long since you we here."

**-Later that day-**

Lily sat on the window seat in her room and looked out over the farm. At the front was the large garden and the dirt track that lead into town. At the back were the farm yard and the barn. Fields surrounded the farmhouse and it gave a stunning view.

Lily turned her head when she heard a knock at the door and she smiled when she saw Chase standing in the door.

Chase smiled back at her and took a seat beside her on the window seat. He was dressed in casual clothes, included a blue plaid shirt that Lily only ever saw him wear when he was in Riverbrook. Lily herself was dressed in cut off shorts and a tank top, suited for the hot weather.

The difference was that she was wearing Cole's dress shirt over it. She had borrowed it from his room before she left and had taken it with her. Cole must have noticed that it was gone because she got a text when she in Kansas from him saying, "My shirt better not smell like cow shit when you get back." She found herself missing him a lot and every time she heard the word Kansas, which was a lot, she felt a pang in her chest. Although she loved Kansas, she couldn't wait to see Cole again.

"Settling in?" Chase asked.

Lily nodded and then said carefully, "You and Grandpa didn't say much in the car."

Chase shrugged and said, "We didn't have much to talk about."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Lily asked, fiddling with the cuff of Cole's shirt.

Chase sighed and said, "When did you figure it out?"

Lily shrugged, "When we in court at the custody hearing a year ago. Grandma and Grandpa had their own lawyer and Grandpa seemed mad at you and you seemed angry at him. They wanted to get custody of me didn't they?"

Chase nodded. "Grandpa said that your home was here in Riverbrook and that there was no sense in dragging you all the way to D.C. But I couldn't let that happen. The five of us needed to stick together back then and the only way for us to heal properly was to get out of Kansas and to be together."

Lily nodded, "You were right. I couldn't have gotten through everything without you four."

Chase smiled and Lily replied, "Could you and Grandpa try and get along? For me?"

Chase nodded and said, "Don't worry Shortie. We are getting along better then a year ago."

Chase stood up and walked out the door. Then he appeared in the doorway again and said, "Oh and Grandma said that if we want to go to the town concert tonight then we have to get our chores done. Remember what it was like to work on a farm?"

He walked down the stairs and Lily stood up and walked to her bed. She shrugged off Cole's shirt and put on a blue one that looked like Chase's on instead. Then she walked down the stairs and out onto the farm.

**-Booth and Brennan-**

"Booth?"

Booth turned his head at his wife's voice to see her standing there with a spoonful of food for him to taste. He put down the knife that he was cutting the vegetables with and tasted it.

"It's good. Really good!" Booth said.

As Brennan walked back to the pot that she was stirring food in, Booth came to stand beside her. Brennan saw him out of the corner of her eye and when he reached into the pot with his own spoon, she managed to swat him away.

"No! Not until dinner!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Booth gave her his famous grin and went back to the vegetables. His phone rang and Booth pulled it out of his pant's pocket.

"Booth. Wait, what?!"

Brennan stopped stirring the food and looked at her husband. Booth was frowning and was grasping the phone in his hand tightly.

"Why wasn't I told this the second it was found out?! I don't give a damn about the right channels, I'm the investigating officer! Just keep my notified."

He hung up the phone and looked at Brennan. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Booth sighed and said, "It's that Kelly woman. She bought a ticket to Kansas State a few days ago. She's following the Rodgers family all the way to Kansas."

**-Lily-**

Lily grasped the ropes tied around the hay bale again and picked it up. She walked into the barn and placed it with the others. She brushed the loose hay off her thick gloves and she walked back out of the barn to get another hay bale from the truck.

Lucas was on the back of the truck with Tyler and they were placing bales of hay down from the truck to the ground to let Chase, Devon and Lily pick them up and bring them to the barn.

"Just like old times, huh Shortie?" Devon said.

Lily smiled as she picked up another bay of hay and replied, "The barn's getting full. Are you sure we're going to have enough room?"

Chase nodded. "We'll fit them in. And after this we have to go down to the orchard to help with the fruit."

Lily sighed and she walked back into the barn and dropped the hay. Her family was a little behind on farm jobs but now they were all working together to catch up. Lily groaned and stretched her muscles. Farm work was defiantly a big work out.

**-Later-**

Lily smiled at everyone as she walked though the hall.

It was actually a large barn that was decorated and was filled with people. There was a large stage filled with musical instruments and the band members were playing them to a happy crowd. Lily had gone to many of these concerts when she was smaller and she always had happy memories of them.

"Oh my God! Tiger Lily!"

Lily turned around with a huge smile on her face. She knew only two people who called her that. Lily's two old friends Lucy and Ann appeared in front of her and hugged her tightly.

They pulled away and Ann said, "We heard you were back in town Tiger Lily but we hadn't seen you."

"This is so cool! How long are you staying for?" Lucy said.

"For about a week," Lily said, "But Chase was saying that maybe we could come back and visit more often."

Lucy and Ann nodded.

"But Tiger Lily we have serious news for you. An insanely hot boy moved here a few months ago," Ann said while Lucy looked around for this hot guy.

"There he is!" Lucy said pointing.

Lily turned to see this boy and had to admit he was good looking. "I mean seriously. Have you seen better?" Ann asked.

Lily smirked and said "Oh I've defiantly seen better."

**-A few days later-**

Lily laughed when her cousin plopped his cowboy hat down on her head. Everyone was out on the porch at the front and they were all talking and laughing. Lily was sitting on the porch swing while leaning against Tyler.

Her younger cousins were sitting in the middle of a big circle of family members and older cousins. The younger ones were playing with Lucas's guitar even though only her thirteen year old cousin could actually play. Everyone smiled as their smaller cousins tried to play the guitar.

"Guys it's take a lot of practise to play the guitar," Lucas said, trying to lift their spirits about not being able to play it.

"But Peter could play the guitar!" one of the youngest said.

A silence came over everyone.

It was silent for a moment and then Lily said, "Peter could only play a cord. The guitar was too big for him remember?"

The brothers smiled and nodded. Then Devon laughed and said, "Remember when he started to bang on it with the drumsticks?"

Everyone shared a laugh, the silence breaking.

Tyler replied, "He thought that was how you played it until Lucas taught him a chord."

The rest of the evening was filled with talk, laughter and the sharing of stories.

Mrs Rogers was ecstatic about her grandchildren's happiness. A year ago they were like lost sheep. They didn't know how to feel or what to do. Now they were full of joy and they had gone back to the way they used to be. They were constantly teasing and messing with each other and sharing jokes and laughter. Lily especially seemed much happier. She was always smiling and laughing since she and her brothers had arrived a few days ago.

But there was something Mrs Rogers was a little confused about. Whenever someone said the word 'Kansas' Lily would turn around to face the person, then she would turn back around and a small smile would appear on her face. She would bite her lip and she seemed to go off in a dream for a few seconds. Then she would snap out of it and get back to whatever she was doing.

Maybe, no matter what her husband said, Washington D.C. did help her grandchildren to heal.

"You know I think we have another guitar around here somewhere," their Uncle Robert said.

"I think it's in the barn," their grandfather, Mr Rogers said.

"I'll get it," Lily said as she got up from her seat. She placed the cowboy hat on her little cousin's head.

She walked off the front porch and walked around the house to the barn. It was dark now but the house lights were on and so were the porch lights.

Lily walked into the barn which was now full of hay. She looked around the barn and saw that the large back doors were closed.

It was weird as she heard her grandfather saying just a few minutes ago that they had been left open.

She walked over to them, nearly tripping over buckets as it was near dark in the barn. She reached the doors and tried to open them but found that they were locked.

Then she heard a groaning sound behind her. Lily turned to see the front doors of the barn shutting.

"HEY! HEY!" she shouted as she ran towards the door.

She reached it just as it was shut and locked.

Lily banged on the door. "Ok whoever that is, this isn't funny! Open the door!" Lily continued to bang on the door.

Suddenly a smell entered her nose and she coughed. She turned around to see an orange glow coming from the corner of the barn. She had barely taken a few steps towards it when the whole hay bale went on fire.

Lily ran back towards the door and started banging on it again. She kicked it, scratched it, hit it but no matter what it didn't budge.

The fire got high and bigger and smoke started to fill the barn. Lily ran towards the other door but it wouldn't budge. She went back to the other door and tried to get out again.

She banged and screamed as the barn filled with fire and smoke.

Everyone was still sitting on the porch, talking.

Then a little cousin, who was wearing the cowboy hat, said, "Where's Lily?"

"Ya, it can't take a girl that long to find the guitar" Mr Rogers said.

Chase shared a look with his other brothers before he heard someone shout.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he yelled sitting up straight.

Everyone went quiet and Lily's four brothers listened carefully. Suddenly they heard a banging and screaming.

"Can you smell smoke," their Aunt Catherine asked.

Lily's brothers shot up out of their seats and sprinted around the house.

They hesitated when they saw the barn half on fire but then they were running, most their family behind them.

"LILY!" Chase shouted as the four of them reached the door.

They started to try and break down the door but it didn't move.

"Chase! Guys get me out!" Lily screamed from the barn, coughing violently.

Tyler turned around looking for something that would help. Their family were trying to put out the fire and Tyler saw the truck parked in the driveway.

"Get her away from the door!" he yelled as he sprinted towards the truck. The brothers caught on and Chase yelled, "LILY! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! GET AWAY!"

Lily did as she was asked, pressing against a patch of wall that wasn't on fire. The brothers back away from the door and Tyler drive the truck through the barn doors. The doors splintered and broke.

Tyler back out of the barn and Lily quickly got out of the barn. Lucas picked her up as she stumbled and they all got away from the barn.

**-A few hours later-**

The barn fire was quickly put out and soon the firemen, the police and the paramedics that had arrived soon after the fire started, left. The fire department had put out the fire; the paramedics looked over Lily and said she was fine as well as treating some burns for other family members.

The police, however, had informed the family about the women after them and her grandfather had gone ballistic.

Lily was wrapped in a blanket in the sitting room, sitting beside her grandmother. Her brothers were in the kitchen with her grandfather and Lily could hear the shouting from her seat.

"I knew that she should have stayed here! That woman would never have found her if you four hadn't been so stubborn about taking her with you to Washington. Well I've keep out of it for this long but no more!" Mr Rogers shouted.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Chase argued. "I am applying for custody and Lily will stay here in Kansas."

"Are you crazy?! We have settled in D.C. and we are happy there! You can't just take her without asking her!" Tyler put in.

"She's not eighteen. She will go where the courts tell her to go. And that will be here in Riverbrook!"

Lily stood to go into the kitchen but her grandmother stopped her.

"Stay here sweetheart. I'll go talk to him." Mrs Rogers got up and walked into the kitchen.

Soon Lily's brothers came into the sitting room and sat down on the chairs. Everyone else was either back in their own homes or upstairs asleep.

"I don't want to move away from D.C." Lily said.

Her brothers looked at her and she said, "I love this town but D.C has you four, school, friends, the Booths and-."

"And Cole?" Lucas asked a small smile on his face.

Lily nodded, "And Cole."

Chase sighed and said, "Don't worry Shortie. We'll fight for you."

They were silent for a few minutes and then Lily said, "I need him."

Her brothers looked at her.

She was biting her nail and she looked at them and said, "I need Cole."

**-Cole****-**

Cole rubbed a hand over his face and he looked towards his night stand at his ringing phone. It was three in the morning, who would be calling him? He reached over and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Cole?"

Cole was suddenly wide awake and he sat up in bed. "Kansas? What's wrong? You sound upset?"

"Cole…I know it's late, I mean Kansas is like an hour behind but-."

"Kansas calm down, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I really need you Cole," Lily said her voice cracking slightly.

"I'll be there," he said.

Lily said, "I've got to go. Please come to Kansas."

She hung up and Cole quickly got out of bed. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt as he hurried towards his parent's room.

He opened the door and said, "Dad?"

Booth and Brennan woke up and Booth sad, "Cole? What's wrong?"

"I think something has happened in Kansas. We need to get there. Can the FBI bring us in the jet?"

Booth sat up in bed and nodded. "If it's part of an investigation, then yes."

Suddenly Booth's own phone rang and when he answered it and listened to the person on the other end, he nodded to Cole.

Cole quickly went out of the room and into his own.

Soon they were in the car driving to the airport.

"There was a fire in Lily's family's barn. Apparently she was locked in the barn and her brothers managed to get her out," Booth explained as they arrived at the airport.

Cole didn't say anything; he just wanted to see his Kansas, safe in front of him.

**This is just a note to clear everything up.**

**Riverbrook and Robinson are made up and if they are the actually names of places then it's just a coincidence.**

**The reason Lily wasn't immediately put into her grandparent's care was because her brother wanted her to stay with them and she wanted to stay with them as well.**

**And I realize that this chapter didn't have much Booth and Brennan and the other Bones characters but it has to be like that for now. Don't worry they will be in it.**

**And if anyone has any questions at all about any of the chapters then just ask me. **


	23. Chapter 24

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**I hope you all had a happy Christmas and I hope you have a happy New Year.**

Lily sat on her window seat, her eyes glued to the driveway.

Every second that passed, she wished that she would see a car drive up it. She wanted to see the car stop and see Cole get out. She could just see him, grinning up at her and saying, "Miss me Kansas?"

She smirked slightly at the thought. She wrapped his shirt tighter around herself and sighed. There was a knock at the door and Lily turned to see Devon standing there.

"Hey Shortie. Do you want to get some sleep?"

It was about four in the morning then and it was still dark. It was like everyone was on a buzz. Her brothers were still awake; they were sitting on the porch last time she checked but she heard them sitting in kitchen a few minutes ago. Her grandparents were still up, in the kitchen but the rest of her family were either asleep in the house or in their own homes.

Lily shook her head and went back to looking out the window.

"You know, staring at the driveway isn't going to get Cole here any sooner" Devon said.

Lily smiled and replied, "Thanks for the advice. Got any idea what I should do to make the time pass?"

Devon shrugged and said, "Well we're going to play a game of poker in the kitchen; do you want to join us for a game?"

Lily nodded and got up. As she walked out the door she gave another look out the window before walking downstairs.

**-Booth and Cole-**

Cole paced back and forth and ran a hand through his hair. It had been an hour since they had landed in Kansas but Booth and he had been brought to the local police station.

Booth was working with the local police to track down the woman. They had put up road blocks, put up alerts at airports, train stations and bus stops as well flashed the woman's picture everywhere. But there was no result. The woman seemed to have fled the state as soon she realized that the fire she started had failed to hurt Lily at all.

They were now in a large open office area. Some tables were pushed together and a large map was spread out across it. Papers and files were on the table too and Booth was looking at the map with the other police officers.

He was casual clothes and so was Cole. They had quickly packed before they left D.C. and Cole couldn't even remember what he packed. All he knew was that Lily needed him and he was at a police station instead.

Booth walked over to the coffee machine and Cole walked over to him. "Can we go to see Kansas now?" he asked.

Booth replied, "I've got some files to sign here and-."

"What if it was Mom? What if Mom needed you right away; would you sign files instead?" Cole asked him.

Booth sighed and replied, "Alright come on."

The two of them walked out of the police station and got into the car. Soon they arrived at the Rodgers' farm. It was farm house painted yellow with wraparound porch.

Booth let out a low whistle at said, "Nice place."

Cole agreed with that but he sat up straight when he saw Lily's brothers on the front porch. If her brothers were here then so was Lily. He was out of the car as soon as it stopped and jogged towards the house.

There was an older couple on the porch with the Rodgers boys and they all stood up when Cole got to the porch. He went up the steps and stood in front of Lily's brothers.

He turned to look at Chase and asked, "How is she?"

But the older man said, "Who are y-."

"She's more shaken up then she's letting on," Chase interrupted, "We got her to play a game of cards but that's about it. It's good that you're here."

The front door was open and Cole saw Lily come out of another door in the house. It was an archway on the right wall that led into the sitting room. Lily turned from that archway into the hall, her back to the front door.

As she walked down the hallway Chase called, "There's someone here to see you Shortie."

Lily didn't turn around; she just called back, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Not even me?"

Lily stopped at the sound of Cole's voice. She slowly turned around and drank in the sight of him.

His brown hair was messed up from sleep and running his hands through it and his green eyes were soft. It made him look ardorable. His grey t-shirt was rumbled slightly like he had just thrown it on and his jeans and Converse fitted him well. There was such a kind look in his eyes that it made her catch her breath and suddenly she felt like no amount of crazy woman in the world could harm her.

She didn't even know how much she missed him until that moment.

She took a few steps towards him while he nearly jogged towards her. They met in the middle of the hallway and Lily could see Booth, her grandparents and her brothers looking at them through the door.

He gave her a grin and said, "Miss me Kansas?"

Lily saw her grandmother smile at that moment as if she had finally figured something out.

Cole looked at his girlfriend; his girlfriend that he had been missing so much since she had left for Kansas a few days ago.

She was wearing a pair of Converse that had seen better days and some cut off shorts. Her tank top was white and she was wearing his shirt. And he could say completely innocently and with his mind out of the gutter, that she looked really good in his clothes. Her brown hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and tendrils fell on her face.

"I seem to get in trouble a lot huh?" she said, trying to raise a smile.

But Cole could see past that. She looked tiered and he saw tears coming to her eyes.

"Kansas…" he said in barely a whisper.

That was all it took for Lily to break down into tears. Cole pulled her into his chest and let her cry. He wasn't sure how long they stood there but when Lily started lean on him for support to stand, he knew she needed to sit down.

He moved away and led her into the sitting room again. They both sat down on the couch and he saw that Lily had stopped crying slightly. She pulled her legs up underneath her and faced him. He rested one arm across the couch, resting the hand of that arm on Lily's cheek.

Lily sighed and said, "She actually came to Kansas. The bitch actually followed us into another state a second time."

Cole placed a comforting hand on her knee and she asked him, "Remember when you asked me was I scared?"

Cole thought for a moment and then he nodded.

"I am, Cole. I am," she said her hands shaking.

Cole pulled her onto his lap and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, near his neck.

Cole kissed her head and said, "It's ok Kansas. It's ok."

**-A few hours later-**

Cole slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Lily's face was centimetres from his. They were lying on the couch and Lily was safely locked in his arms. Both her arms were lying on his chest and her head was resting on his arm.

Lily stirred slightly and woke up. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He raised his hand brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" he whispered to her.

Lily leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back and replied, "I missed you too."

Cole smiled again and Lily smiled back at him. She sighed and closed her eyes again, going back to asleep. Cole pushed back the hair from her face and pulled her closer.

It was still dark and Booth and he had been given beds upstairs that Booth was now asleep in. Everyone had gone to have a few hours sleep but Cole and Lily stayed in the sitting room, falling asleep on the couch.

Cole had finally allowed himself to relax and he closed his own eyes again. Lily was safe in his arms and the knot that had been in his stomach since Lily had called him a few hours ago had disappeared. He finally fell asleep just as the sun started to rise.

**-The morning-**

Chase came downstairs in the morning and frowned at the sight in front of him. Most of his family were gathered around the archway of sitting room and he could hear his smaller cousins giggling.

He caught some sentences from his older relatives. "Who is he?"… "Where did he come from?"… "Lily must know him."

Chase walked forward and pushed through them to see Lily and Cole asleep on the couch.

He sighed and turned back to his family. "Alright show's over! Nothing to see here!" They all walked away and Chase saw Lily's friends Ann and Lucy there as well. They all seemed to walk into kitchen and when Chase walked in he saw that his brothers and Booth were already there with his grandparents.

**-A few minutes later-**

Lily opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She smiled when she saw Cole sleeping in front of her. She got up, making sure not to wake Cole up. She walked into the kitchen but stopping the doorway.

Everyone stared at her and most of them had huge smiles on their faces. Lily held up her hand to keep them quiet and she turned to shut the door so Cole wouldn't wake up.

She turned back to her family and said, "Ok go."

Voices called at her with different questions. Chase let his head fall and smack off the table while Lucas groaned. Devon and Tyler just shook their heads at the voices.

"Ok one at a time!" Lily ordered. "Yes he is my boyfriend. His name is Cole and he's from D.C. That's his Dad, Agent Booth. Hi Booth."

Booth smiled at her from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Ok the most important question first!" Ann said as she and Lucy walked to Lily.

"Please tell me he has a brother!"

Lily rolled her eyes and got her phone from the table. She looked up a picture of the Booth boys and showed her friends.

Ann and Lucy looked at the picture and Ann said, "Oh, hotness runs in the family!"

Booth laughed into his cup of coffee.

Lily sighed and said, "Look everyone I need to get changed so please behave yourselves and if Cole wakes up do not do anything that will send him running for the hills ok?"

With that she walked up the stairs and to her room to change. Everyone talked for a few minutes and Lily's brothers were given the task of explaining about Cole and Lily's relationship.

Well really the family asked questions and the brothers responded with "I don't know", "Drop it!" and "EEWW! I DO NOT want to know the answer to that question!"

Soon they heard a scuffling from the sitting room and Cole opened the door of the kitchen. He walked in the room and stopped when he saw all the people looking at him.

"Um…hi?" he said.

"Hey Cole," Chase said from his seat beside Booth at the kitchen table. Cole nodded to him as well as Lily's other brothers.

"Where's Kansas?" he asked.

"She went upstairs to get changed," Lucas replied.

"Who's Kansas?" a small cousin asked.

"That's what Cole calls Lily," Tyler explained.

"Young man?" Great-aunt Jenny asked.

Cole turned to her and she said, "Are you sleeping with my great niece?"

Cole went slightly red and he said, "What? No, no!"

"Why not? Are you gay?" she asked.

"No! No! I just don't think either of us is ready for that!" Cole explained.

"Good!" Lily's brothers chorused.

Cole leaned against the kitchen island and rubbed his face.

"And there's another reason why Lily can't stay in Kansas. She has a boyfriend that lives in D.C." Chase pointed out.

Cole's head snapped up and he said in an urgent voice, "Lily's staying in Kansas?"

Mr Rodgers nodded and said, "She will if I have anything to say about it."

Cole straightened up and said "Sir you can't do that! Kansas means too much too many people for you to just make her stay here!"

Mr Rodgers shook his head and said "I doubt that. She has only been there a few months."

Cole shook his head smiling slightly. He looked up at Lily's grandfather and said, "Sir you really have no idea how amazing your granddaughter is."

There was silence in the room, everyone hanging onto his every word.

"Our school has some pretty nasty people in it. Not many but enough to hurt people. And I'm afraid to say that I used to be one of them. And I didn't even know it. Then Kansas came into my life. She is a kind face for someone who's having a bad day and she's a shoulder to lean on if anyone needs help. We didn't get along at first; in fact the first time we met she told me to fuck off."

There was a ripple of laughter and Cole continued, "But we got along eventually and I'm glad to say that have been going out for a while. But what you have to understand is that she saved me. She saved me from becoming something I'm not. That girl is everything to me. And sometimes I looked at her and wonder how I got her. So I am asking you sir not to keep her here. Please don't take her away from me because no matter where you make her live I will be by her side fighting for her every step of the way."

There was a moment of silence and then Ann said, "Tiger Lily, you lucky bitch."

Mrs Rodgers was near tears and Mr Rodgers said, "You really love her don't you?"

Cole nodded and said, "Yes sir. I am very much in love with your granddaughter."

"The question is," Mr Rodgers said, "Does she love you?"

Cole opened his mouth but a voice interrupted him by saying, "Yes sir."

Cole turned around and saw Lily standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Well then I supposed it wouldn't be right to break you two up," Mr Rodgers said.

Lily smiled at said, "Thank you Grandpa!"

Mr Rodgers nodded and said, "As long as you boys keep her safe then Lily can go back to Washington."

Lily walked forward and hugged Cole. He hugged her back and felt a clap on the back. He turned to see Chase standing there.

"Well Cole, I guess if you're going to be staying for the rest of the holiday then you better pull your weight."

Cole turned to Lily and said, "Why does that sound like a threat?"

Lily smiled and said, "Welcome to the country, city boy."

Everyone started to move around again, taking their attention off the couple. Cole looked at Lily and said, "I mean it you know. I love you."

Lily smiled and replied, "I love you too."

She pulled away from him and looked him up and down. "We're going to have to get you a change of clothes," she said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing," Cole asked.

"Well for one thing; you slept in those clothes and secondly; you're going to get dirty if you're working on a farm."

Lily smiled and said, "So city boy, you ready for some work?"

Cole smirked and said, "You're supposed to be the one with the nickname, not me."

**-Later-**

Lily sat on her bed, her phone in her hand. She was texting Matt and Suze when Ann and Lucy walked in her room.

They sat her bed and Ann said, "Ok please tell that there are more guys like Cole in D.C"

"Because if there is then I am totally up for moving!" Lucy said.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "How come I always seem to get weird people for friends?"

"Because you have a sign of your head that says 'Friend of the freaks," Lucy said simply.

Lily frowned and replied, "You two, Matt and Suze are not freaks, you're just a little crazy."

"Who are Matt and Suze?"

"Oh they are my friends from D.C. They've been going out for about a week now and they are so cute together."

"You really like it in D.C. don't you?" Ann asked slightly sad.

Lily smiled at them and replied, "Guys you know I love it here and I am going to be visiting more often but I have a lot of reasons to stay in D.C. My brothers live there now and I have school, friends and the Booths-."

Lily stopped and listened for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "And another reason is about to come out of the shower right now."

Lucy and Ann looked out the door and down the hallway. Lily looked out the door too. Cole had been in the shower and Lily had just heard it turn off.

Cole came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran a hand through his wet hair and walked into the room he had been given down the hall.

Lily grinned when she saw her friends gawking at him until he went into his room.

"Please bring me to D.C. with you! I'll fit in your suitcase!" Ann begged.

"What do they feed those boys?" Lucy said.

Lily smiled and replied, "Come on let's go downstairs and see of there's any more work left to do." She decided to ignore Lucy and Ann's groans as they walked down the stairs.

**-A few days later-**

Lily piled the last of her luggage into the truck. They were finally going back to D.C. with Cole and Booth. Lily and her brothers were going back in the truck and their cousin was driving them to the airport while Cole and Booth were going back to the airport in the car they got from the police.

Lily tuned to see Cole walking towards her. She smiled at him and when he reached her he said, "Your friends keep asking me for my brother's phone numbers."

Lily laughed and said, "Um they're a little boy crazy."

"A little?" Cole said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, "That's a bit of an understatement."

Lily laughed again and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at the house. Her brothers were standing on the porch as well as Booth.

"They'll put you in the field with the bull if they see us kissing," Lily said.

Cole looked over his shoulder and then back at Lily. He walked forward and took her in his arms again and said, "Well then Kansas, we can just make out on the other side of the truck."

Lily laughed and hit his arm. She sighed happily and replied, "Try and behave yourself."

Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Alright fine. Don't come begging me for a kiss then!"

Lily looked offended and walked away from him. Cole ran after her and grabbed her, tickling her. "I didn't mean it! You don't need to beg for a kiss; I'll give them to you for free!"

Lily laughed and wriggled out of his arms again. Cole started to chase her around the truck but when he was about to catch her, Chase appeared, grabbing Lily by the waist with one arm and lifting her off the ground with ease.

"If you two could act your age, that would be nice," Chase asked.

Lily looked at him and said, "This coming from the guy who had a hay fight with his brothers a few days ago."

Chase frowned and let her down. "Alright we've said our goodbyes so we better get going," he said.

Lily got in the truck but Cole when Cole walked towards the truck too Lucas stood in front of him and said, "I don't think so Romeo! Get in your own car."

**-The next day-**

Lily knocked on the Booth's front door and was greeted with Brennan's smiling face. "Lily! It's good to have you back! How was Kansas?"

Lily started to fill her in about the trip while Brennan shut the door and they walked into the kitchen. Suddenly her story was interrupted by a loud "LILY!"

Lily turned and got a huge hug from Parker. "Um…it's good to see you too Parker," Lily said when he let go of her.

Parker looked at her and said, "Don't ever leave Cole for that long again Lily. He was severely depressed! James, Michael and I had to use all our maturity and sensitivity to snap him out of it!"

Lily frowned at him and asked, "You, James and Michael…maturity and sensitivity?"

Parker shrugged and said, "Ok so we bounced on his bed but it worked. Well slightly."

Cole sighed from his seat at the kitchen island and exclaimed, "I wasn't depressed! There was no need to bounce me out of my bed!"

Parker turned to him and said, "Hey! All we wanted to know was who peed in your oatmeal that morning!"

Cole frowned and replied, "I don't eat oatmeal and that's disgusting! Who would do that?" They all turned to James, even Brennan, who was sitting beside Cole.

He was eating cereal and the spoon had stopped half way to his mouth. "Oh come on! Not even I would sink that low!" he argued.

He looked down at his cereal and put the spoon back in the bowl. He pushed the bowl away and said, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore."

Lily walked over to Cole and said, "Well don't worry. My grandma said that you were welcome back at the farm anytime."

Cole gasped and said, "Are you kidding? As much as I like that place, my muscle hurt more from working on that farm then hockey practise!"

Lily laughed and said, "Whatever you say city boy."

Cole smirked and replied, "Don't call me city boy."

Lily kissed him and then pulled away to laugh again. Now that she remembered it, she had to tell the Booth boys about Cole and Lucas trying to feed the chickens.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And may I just say that you guys are great for reviews!**


	24. Chapter 25

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and storyline.

Cole sat on the hospital chair, his arms resting on his knees. He was staring at his hands and he seemed to be in a trance.

He stared down at the blood covering his hands and saw that it covered his palms and fingers.

It spread down his wrists and went down in tendrils to his elbows where it stopped. The front of his white t-shirt was saturated in blood and his neck and parts of his face were splattered with blood too. His lap was stained with blood; there was too much for there to be good news.

Flashes came into his mind and he flinched as each one came and went.

He tried to save her. He really did try.

She was out of his sight for just a second. Just a second when he turned his head to talk to Michael.

Just a second and then there was a loud bang.

His head had whipped round and he saw her fall. He ran over to her and took her in his arms. Someone was calling the ambulance but the only thing he could see was her.

His Kansas lying there, blood pouring out of her chest where the bullet hit her.

He remembered her looking at him with fear in her eyes and wanted nothing more then to tell her that everything was going to be ok. But he knew it wasn't.

He thought about the ambulance taking her away to the hospital and him standing there. He turned and saw the large blood stain on the grass, staining the park.

As he looked back, Cole couldn't help but feel as if that was someone else. Like it was someone else's life, someone else's tragedy. But it was his.

Cole looked up when he saw Chase come into the waiting room. He looked up at the Booths and his face crumbled. The bad news was written across his face.

Cole felt like someone had ripped a hole in him. He stood up but his legs failed him.

He fell to the ground and barely felt his father's arms around him.

His brain was catching up with what was going on.

Lily was gone. His Kansas was gone.

He let a roar out of him and he tried to get out of Booth's arms.

But his father only held him tighter as Cole felt his heart break.

**-Booth and Brennan****'s house-**

Cole let out another shout as he snapped awake in bed.

He was panting heavily and sweating. He was sitting up in bed and he whipped his hand over his burning forehead.

He looked down at his hands and his chest. There was no blood on him.

It was just a dream. Just a really bad dream.

He quickly got out of bed and threw on a t-shit and a pair of sweat pants with his shoes. He walked out of the house and locked the door behind him, hoping his family hadn't woken up.

Then he started to run. By the time he reached Lily's house, his chest burning and his legs felt weak. That's what he got for running just after getting out of bed.

It still dark and when he had checked his clock at home it was said that it was about half two in morning.

He went around the back of Lily's house and to her balcony. Like before he climbed the tree and onto her balcony.

He tapped softly on the French doors and he waited. Soon the curtain was pulled back and Cole let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lily standing there. She looked very sleepy but she opened the door and looked at him.

"Cole? What wrong?" she asked.

Cole stepped into her room and Lily shut the door. "I'm sorry. I just…this whole thing with that Kelly woman is worrying me and I know it sounds stupid but I just had a nightmare that really freaked me out. I-I needed to see you," Cole said.

Lily smiled at him and rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

"Something that I never want to happen," he said.

She hugged him tightly and Cole aloud himself to relax. Lily pulled back and put her hand on his forehead.

"Ok you got a slight fever," she said.

Cole nodded, "I think Michael said something about a cold going around at school. He caught a slight case of it."

Lily nodded, "Well I think you did too. Come on, I think you should have a shower. You're sweating as well. You can borrow some of brother's clothes."

Cole and Lily went out into the hallway and to the bathroom. Cole kissed her cheek before going in and closing the door.

Lily walked to Tyler's room and knocked on the door before opening it. Tyler woke up and looked at her from his bed.

"Shortie? What's wrong?"

"Cole's here," Lily said, "He had a terrifying nightmare about me, I think. He's sweating and he has a fever. I think he caught a cold from Michael. He's in the shower and he needs some clothes. Since you two are both around the same size, can he borrow some?"

Tyler got up and walked over to his chest of drawers. He picked out a black t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

He gave them to Lily and said, "If he is staying here tonight, then I trust the both of you that nothing happens."

Lily blushed slightly and said, "Nothing will happen. Cole just needs a good night's sleep."

Tyler nodded and said, "I'm keeping the door open and your door is staying open too."

Lily nodded and walked out the door. She heard the shower turn off and after she knocked on the door Cole opened it, wrapped in a towel. She passed him the clothes and with a smile he closed the door. Lily walked down the stairs and got a glass of water for Cole.

When she walked back upstairs and into her room, Cole was in her room, sitting at the end of bed. He smiled when he saw her and gladly took the glass. They both sat back against the headboard of the bed and Cole took a drink of the water.

Lily pressed her hand his face, neck and forehead to check his fever.

"Ok you've cooled down a little," she said. Cole just nodded.

Lily smiled slightly and turned his head to look at her. "It's fine. Cole I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Cole nodded returning the smile. Then he said, "You're brothers must trust you; letting me say here."

Lily shrugged and replied, "Actually Tyler told me to keep my door open."

Cole shrugged as well and said, "Still. They trust you."

"They trust you too," Lily said, "And so do I."

Cole looked at her and wrapped one arm around her waist. "You know I wouldn't do anything you're not ready for right?"

Lily nodded and replied, "I know. I don't know when I'll be ready but I know it wouldn't be right away. Ok?"

Cole nodded, "I know. Plus I don't think I'm ready for that either just yet."

Lily smiled and said, "No wonder my brothers love you."

Cole shrugged and said, "Well no offence to your brothers but they're not my type."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. "You need to get some sleep."

Cole reached over and put the glass on the bedside table. He and Lily lied down on the bed and Cole slipped his arm around her shoulders. They were soon asleep.

**-Next morning-**

Chase walked down the hall and towards the stairs. He gave a passing glance to Lily's room and kept walking.

Suddenly he stopped his tracks and took a few steps backwards. He looked into Lily's room and then went back down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Lucas, Tyler and Devon were already in the kitchen and they looked at him.

"What's wrong Chase?" Lucas asked.

"Oh nothing," Chase said, in fake happiness, "I was just wondering if anyone noticed that COLE IS IN LILY'S BED!"

Lucas and Devon nearly spit out their food while Tyler groaned.

"Maybe you should calm down-" Tyler said.

"Calm down?! I am a big brother who just found his sister's boyfriend in her bed! Don't tell me to calm down!"

He took a deep breath and Tyler thought he really was calming down.

Then he said, "I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help," Lucas and Devon said together.

Tyler said, "Guys nothing happened!"

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"Lily promised me nothing would happen."

"You knew!" Chase said.

Tyler nodded. "He was worried and I think he's a bit sick as well. Nothing happened. Now calm down."

**-Lily and Cole-**

Lily woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She smiled when she saw that Cole was asleep and had both arms around her. She tapped his shoulder and after a bit of grumbling he woke up.

They sat up and Lily felt Cole's forehead again. "I think your fever's gone down," Lily said.

Cole smiled and stood up. He pulled on his shoes and said, "I've got to go before my mom wakes up and then kills me for leaving without telling her."

They walked to the balcony and Lily opened the door.

Cole kissed her and when he pulled back he said, "Thanks. I guess I worry about you. And that fever didn't help."

Lily nodded and said, "Well when you get home, you might want to get some more sleep just in case."

Cole nodded and they kissed again before Cole climbed down the tree and walked back to his house.

Lily closed the door of the balcony. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning guys," she said as she walked to the cupboard to get some cereal.

She stopped when she realizes that they gave her no answer. She turned and saw that Chase was sitting, wringing his hands together, Lucas and Devon both still sitting and they were frowning slightly while Tyler looked more embarrassed then ever before.

"Are…you all ok?"

Chase took a deep breath and said, "Shortie…do I-do we…have to explain to you about the…birds and-no um maybe…about the…facts of life?"

Lily looked shocked and said, "From you four?! Oh no! No! I was already told all of this by our cousins. I don't need it from you guys. No offence."

Her brothers let out a sigh of relief and Tyler said, "Thank God. That was one conversation that I really wanted to stay out of."

Chase looked at them all and said, "I propose that we forget this conversation ever happened and never speak of it again."

"Agreed!" the rest of them said.

**-A few hours later-**

Lily knocked on the door of the Booth home and smiled when Booth opened the door. "Hey Lily! Cole's upstairs in his room."

Lily smiled again and she walked upstairs. She looked into Cole's room and saw that he was asleep wrapped up in the duvet. She was about to leave when he stirred and woke up.

He looked at her and said, "Hey Kansas."

She smiled and walked into his room sitting on the side of the bed. She brushed aside his hair and felt his forehead.

"You're fever is broken. You're not as hot as before."

Cole smirked and said, "I resent that. I'm still as handsome as ever thank you!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want so more water?"

Cole nodded and Lily, taking the glass from the bedside table, walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw Booth and Brennan sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where are those other boys of yours?" she asked as she filled the glass with more water.

"Well Mickey's got over his cold so James and Parker took his to the mall as a treat. Plus it gets some peace and quiet for Cole."

Lily nodded and was about to walk back upstairs when Brennan asked her a question.

"Lily, do you know self-defence?"

Lily turned around and said, "Yes, I have a black belt in karate. Chase said it would be useful."

They were quiet for a moment and then Lily said, "You think I might need to defend myself?"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and then Brennan said, "We have discussed this case many times with Sweets. He says that she, Kelly Williams, is escalating. Her attempts at trying to harm you and your brothers have failed and she is losing her patience. The last attempt, the fire in the barn, was aimed at you. The FBI found that your brothers went into the barn on their own many times during the day and we found evidence that the woman was hiding near the barn all day."

Lily let a shiver go up her spine. That woman was near her all day, was watching her and her family while they were working on their farm. Way to creepy.

"You never went near the barn all day until that time when the fire started," Brennan said carefully.

Lily thought for a second and then she said, "She's after me?"

Booth nodded and Brennan put a comforting arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily stood there for a moment, processing all this new information.

Then she took a confident breath and said, "Well then she has no idea what she's in for. I've got my brothers, the Booth boys, my friends, Cole. And I can look after myself. If wants to hurt me then she's up for one hell of fight."

Booth smiled and said, "I like this girl! She fits right into this family."

Brennan smiled at her and said, "And you've got us."

Lily nodded. She nervously held the glass of water in her hand. "Um I want to thank you two for everything. You two are kind of the closet things I have to loving parents…"

Lily looked so nervous and embarrassed that Brennan could only hug her.

Brennan pulled back and said, "Thank you! I consider it an honour to be anything like a mother to you."

Booth walked over and gave Lily his own hug. Pulling away he said, "And the same goes for me. But you have to replace the word father with mother. Plus you make Cole happy."

Lily suddenly remembered that Cole was upstairs and she turned to go up the stairs giving Brennan and Booth a smile. Then she walked back into the kitchen and asked, "Cole might want something to eat. Do you have any pie?"

Booth snapped his fingers and pointed to Lily saying with a smile, "Like I said, she fits right into this family!"

**-A few hours later-**

Lily smiled happily. Cole was finally feeling better and he was now sitting in the living room with Lily beside him.

They were watching TV when Matt came in the door. He smiled at them but before he could say anything, Parker and James walked into the kitchen and said, "Matt! Just the guy we need to talk to!"

James grabbed Matt shoulders and made him sit down at the kitchen island.

"Now Matt," Parker said, "Suze is like a sister to us and has been for many years. So we just want to go though some guidelines with you."

"If you hurt Suze we will hang you upside down by your feet from the tree house!" James said.

"This seems familiar," Cole muttered. Lily just watched all this while laughing slightly.

Matt frowned and said, "Didn't you guys do that to me when I was three?"

James and Parker looked at each other and then Parker said, "Lock you in a room with one of our Mom's fleshless corpses?"

Matt thought for a moment and then replied, "I think you did that when I was nine…"

"Ok I think I see where this is going. Time to call in the professionals. MICKEY!"

Michael came into the room and asked, "What?"

"What kind of dirt do you have on Matt?" Parker asked.

Michael replied, "His mom calls him pumpkin and when he was smaller, used to dress him so that he and his brother matched."

Matt's face dropped in shock while everyone else in the room went off in peals of laughter. They finally all stopped laughing and Lily smiled.

"How does Michael know all this stuff?" she asked.

Cole replied, "Well because he's small people tend to forget he's there and he overhears stuff."

Lily frowned and said, "Oh poor Michael!"

Cole smirked and said, "Not really. He does it on purpose and then blackmails us. By us I mean Parker, James, Matt and I."

Lily looked at the small boy who had somehow managed to get a piggyback from Parker and said, "Sneaky little genius."

The Booth boys and Matt sat down on the chairs in the sitting room and they all watched TV, arguing over what to watch. They all agreed on a movie and they settled back to watch it.

Lily rubbed her eyes and went back to watching the movie.

Cole noticed this and he said, "Hey are you ok?" Lily nodded but Cole put his hand to her forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever. Do you think you caught my cold?"

Lily was about to answer and then she sneezed. She sneezed twice more and then she looked at Cole. Then she punched him in the arm, cold or no cold.

**-A few days later-**

Lily bit her lip as she read through the Romeo and Juliet book. She was leaning against her locker during free period near the end of class.

She and Cole had gotten over their colds and were now felling much better. Then of course Matt had caught it but he was now better as well.

She looked up to see Cole and Matt walking down the hallway towards her.

She smiled when she saw them and held up her book. "Are you guys ready for the project? It's in a week, remember?"

Matt and Cole groaned and they reached her locker.

Matt said, "Well all my work is done, it's just the 'talking in front of all our class and their families' thing that I don't like."

Cole nodded, "Same here."

Lily smiled, "Well don't worry. Just get up on stage, say your speech and then you're good," Lily said.

Cole smiled at her and kissed her cheek. The bell rang and the three of them headed off to their next class.


	25. Chapter 26

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Lily tapped her foot and rubbed her hands together.

The stands were nearly empty as everyone left after the hockey game. Cole's team had played great and had won. They were all showering and changing now and Lily had promised to wait for both him and Matt.

The Booths had watched the game and they agreed to go ahead to the Royal Diner and they would all meet there. Lily had come to the game with Chase but he had left with the Booths.

Lily stood up and sighed. She walked out of the ice rink and towards the changing rooms.

**-Cole and Matt-**

Cole and Matt came out of the changing rooms in their street clothes and with their duffel bags over their shoulders. They were the last to leave and Cole pulled out his phone.

"Hey you can go on and meet Lily. I have to call my parents to see if they're at the diner."

Matt nodded and walked up the hall and around the corner.

Cole was about to raise the phone to his ear when he heard a voice say, "Happy with yourself?"

Cole closed the phone and turned around to see three members of the team they just beat standing in front of him. Cole sighed and said, "Look, my team played a good game and we tried to keep it clean, unlike your team."

The main guy, with his friends either side of him, took a step forward and said, "Well let's see how clean you are after we're finished with you."

Cole took a step back and really wished he hadn't sent Matt ahead. He could hold his own but he was going to have a hard time doing that against three guys.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw Chase standing there. "Do we have a problem here boys?" he asked them.

Cole just had to smile.

Lily had said that Chase was offered a place as a professional hockey player and Cole could defiantly see it at that moment. He stood tall and looked each boy in the face showing them that they were some of the last things that intimated him. He had an air of leadership and strength about him and if looks were anything to go by then Chase looked like he could take all three of them at once.

The three boys just turned and quickly walked away.

Cole laughed slightly and said, "Thanks Chase."

Chase smiled and patted his shoulder. "No problem. But just to let you know-."

Cole suddenly felt Chase's grip tighten on his shoulder. "If I ever catch you in my sister's bed again, I will kick you so hard your head will spin."

Cole gave him a tight nod and Chase patted his shoulder and tuned around to walk down the hallway.

Cole sighed and turned to walk down the hallway. He stopped and jumped when he saw Katie Harris in front of him.

"Whoa! Do they let anyone in here?!"

Katie giggled in what was supposed to be a seductive way and she said, "Well it's isn't exactly a VIP section Cole. Although you and I do belong in those sections."

Cole just gave her a tight smile and said, "Well I've got to go."

He walked a few steps and then Katie grabbed his arm and asked, "You're going to meet Lily aren't you?"

Cole shrugged her hand off and said, "Yes. But that is no concern of yours."

Katie looked at him like he was a lost puppy and said, "Oh Cole. I think it's very cute that you're dating her out of pity. I mean her self- esteem can be very good."

Cole was angry now and he said, "Her self-esteem is just fine. And I'm not dating her out of pity."

Katie just nodded, "Whatever. But we both know Cole that whatever you two have is just for this year. Just a way for you to rebel, blow off steam before your senior year. I mean you wouldn't really want to jeopardise your popularity for Lily, would you?"

Cole laughed and said, "Popularity? You actually think I care about my popularity?! Plus if you are the typical popular girl in this school then I'm glad Lily isn't popular. What makes you think that you are better then her?"

Katie walked up to him and said, "Well come on, Cole! She's not exactly the skinniest girl. Her hair falls on her face half the time and her fashion sense isn't exactly what you'd see on the catwalk. She has a real temper and she's picked up too many habits from her brothers, like playing hockey for instance."

Katie put her hand on Cole's chest and looked at him from under her eyelashes. "She doesn't fit into our world Cole. Our world where looks and money mean everything, remember?"

**-Lily-**

Lily was walking down the hallway towards the changing rooms when Matt turned the corner.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey Lily, ready to go?"

Lily nodded but then frowned, "Yes but how do we get out of here from this hallway. I've never come down this way before because the woman's changing room is down the other hallway."

Matt nodded and said, "Well the hallway you just came down lead to the rink and then the hallway that the men's changing rooms are on leads to the exit. There's also another exit on the far side of the rink."

Lily nodded and they walked back down the hallway. But before they turned the corner, Lily stopped and stood there listening.

Matt listened too and they both heard Katie talking to Cole. Matt winched when he heard the things Katie said about Lily. Lily held in her temper and waited for Cole to tell her off. She was not in the mood for a fight with Katie.

"She doesn't fit into our world Cole. Our world where looks and money mean everything, remember?"

There was silence for a moment and then Cole said, "You're right."

Lily stiffed and Matt frowned.

Cole continued to talk. "She isn't the skinniest girl and her hair does get in her face as well as her clothes not being on the catwalks. Her temper can be bad and yes, hockey isn't exactly the most lady-like hobby in the world. And you are right. She doesn't fit into our world of looks and riches."

Lily had her hand pressed against her mouth while tears pricked in her eyes. Matt was visibly shocked at the words coming out of his best friend's mouth.

He placed a hand on Lily's shoulder but she just shrugged it off and walked away, back down the hallway towards the rink and the other exit.

Matt shook his head and quickly rushed after her.

**-Cole-**

Katie smiled and she slid up closer to Cole.

Cole looked at her and said, "And thank God she's not."

Katie's smile dropped and Cole took a step away from her, creating distance between them.

"Kansas doesn't fit into the world of the popular and I am so glad about that. She's kind and smart and she knows how to stand up for herself and the people she loves. And she is absolutely beautiful. She is twice the person that you will ever be and no, what Kansas and I have is not just for this year, or for me to blow off steam. In fact if I have anything to do with then our relationship might just be for the long haul."

Katie did a very impressive impression of a fish with her mouth and down while Cole just smiled.

"Get lost Katie," he said, "Before my gorgeous girlfriend comes and kicks your ass."

He turned around and walked back down the hallway towards the rink. He walked into the main arena but saw no one there.

He looked around and called, "Kansas? Matt?"

But there was no answer. He walked out of the rink and he went down the street towards the diner. He opened his phone as he walked, calling both Matt and Lily but they didn't pick up.

Chase came out of the diner as he reached it and he was on his phone. "Alright, I'll be home in a minute Shortie."

Cole looked at him and said, "Is that Kansas? Let me talk to her."

Chase said into the phone, "Hey Cole is here. He wants to talk to you."

Chase frowned and then said to Cole, "Um…she doesn't want to talk to you?"

Cole frowned as well and wondered what the hell he did.

**-The next day-**

Cole walked past another row of lockers looking for Lily. Both she and Matt hadn't picked up their phones yesterday after the game or that morning but they were answering calls from his brothers.

He had wracked his brains but he couldn't think of anything that could have upset them. They couldn't have heard Katie and him talking; could they? He sped up and turned the corner.

He smiled when he saw Lily standing at her locker. As he walked up to her, Lily shut her locker and turned to walk away, catching his eye.

And there was that look again.

That looks that she had in her eyes when she thought he knew about Chase being a suspect in her parents' and Peter's murder. But now it was a hundred times worse.

It made Cole stop in his tracks and look at her. She looked at him for minute before shaking her head and turned around to walk down the hall.

Cole sprinted towards her and caught her arm. "Kansas? What's wrong?!" he asked.

Lily replied, "I don't know Cole why don't you go ask Katie. She seems to be able to read your mind."

Cole sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. She had heard them.

"How much did you hear yesterday Kansas?"

Lily smirked angrily and said, "Well Cole I walked away when you got to the part about me not fitting into your world. There are only so many insults I can take from my boyfriend."

Cole opened his mouth but Lily beat him to it. She looked at him completely now and she stood with her arms folded. "Is she right about us too?! About our relationship only being for this year?! You seemed to agree with her!"

Cole shook his head, "No Kansas! She is wrong and-."

"After everything we've been through Cole! After everything we've said to each other and done for each other, how could you say that about me?!"

The hallway was nearly empty now but there were one or two people who were loitering round, looking between the two.

Lily ran both her hands through her hair and she said, "Cole, everything about myself that I am even a little insecure about came out of that bitch's mouth and you agreed with her! Can you imagine what that feels like?!"

Cole shook his head and said, "I am so sorry Kansas! But after I said that I told Katie that I was glad that you were that kind of person. I am glad that you don't fit into her world because that is what makes you, you! All those qualities you have, not just the ones I said, are what makes you Kansas. Those are the qualities that made me fall in love with you!"

Lily just stared at him for a moment and then she said, "You told her that you were glad?" Cole nodded.

Lily nodded as well but she said, "That may be Cole but you still said those things. Even after all we've been through."

She turned and walked away. "Kansas! Kansas!" he called walking after her.

But suddenly Matt was blocking his way saying, "Leave it Cole. She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Cole looked at him and said, "But Matt I have to-."

"I think you've caused enough trouble Cole."

Cole frowned and looked at his friend. Matt was looking at him with a cold look on his face and suddenly Cole realized that Matt must have heard too. "Matt come on! You know I wouldn't hurt her on purpose! I told Katie off and told her that Kansas was a better person then Katie could ever be."

Matt nodded and replied, "Well that sounds like you more then that person I heard in the hallway. But it's going to take more then you apologising to get her back. She thinks you care more about your popularity then her."

"But I don't!" Cole argued.

Matt shrugged and said, "Then prove it."

**-Later-**

All Cole wanted to do was wallow in his misery. But of course that wasn't to be.

His brothers had tried to cheer him up but nothing came of it. Even Suze had come over and after giving out to him for making Matt depressed yesterday she finally calmed down and tried to help him.

She had suggested making Lily jealous like Matt's plan but Cole disagreed. He didn't want to play games with Lily and she would see right through it anyway.

So to clear his head he walked out of the house and sat on the edge of the back porch. There was a rip in the hammock so it had been sent off to be repaired in the shop. Cole sighed and tried to get an idea of what to do.

He heard the door open behind him and soon his father sat down beside him. "So…you messed up again, huh?"

"Actually," Cole replied, "The first time we fought it was both our faults."

Booth nodded and replied, "Well how are you going to fix it?"

Cole shrugged, "I have a plan."

Booth snorted and said, "You have no plan."

"Nope."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Booth said, "It hurts doesn't it?"

Cole looked at him.

"When she's not around or when she's mad at you. It hurts" Booth said.

Cole nodded, "Ya. It's like a pain in my chest and it wouldn't go away. It was the same the first time we were fighting. It only went away when we got back together."

Booth nodded. "Suze said that I should make her jealous but I don't think that will work."

Booth agreed, "That wouldn't work. Just…be there."

Cole frowned and said, "Be there?"

"Yes. If she loves you like I think she does then just being there is enough."

**-Three days later-**

Lily turned the corner and walked down another school hallway.

It had been three days since she and Cole had fought. She didn't want to say broke up because they weren't. At least she wasn't sure and Cole defiantly didn't want to break up. It was more like Cole was waiting for her say. He was waiting for Lily to say wither or not they were broken up or not. And she didn't know what to think.

She believed Cole when he said he stood up for her and she even overheard Katie talking to her friends about her and Cole's conversation and she had said the exact same thing that Cole had said what happened. But those words had hurt her and she didn't know what to do about Cole.

She walked down the hallway just as Katie and her group was walking down in it as well. Lily took a calming breath and held her head high.

As Katie and her friends walked past Lily failed to notice the foot that was stretched out in her way. Lily tripped, her books flying everywhere along with her bag. She managed to turn herself around so that she fell on her ass instead of her face. But that still hurt.

Katie and her friends walked away laughing but Lily didn't take much notice. She brushed the hair from her face and was about to get up when she saw a set of feet appear in from of her.

She looked up to see Cole standing there.

"Want some help?" he asked.

She smiled at him as he held out both hands for her to take. She took them and he pulled her up.

But he accidentally pulled her up to fast and she went forward.

Lily ended up standing close to him, her hands landing on his chest. She closed her eyes as her breath caught in her throat and she was overcome with his familiar smell.

He didn't wear cologne much, Lily had noted, he just smelt clean and fresh. He just smelt like Cole.

As she lifted her head a few dark hairs brushed against his cheek. Cole swallowed hard and realized that when she had overbalanced he had placed both of his hands on her back, essentially wrapping his arms around her.

Lily looked up at him and saw that his face was very close to hers. Very close…his lips were only a few centimetres away…if she just moved forward a little…

Lily snapped out of her thoughts and she quickly stepped away from Cole, leaving his arms cold.

Cole cleared his throat and said, "Um…our project is in a few days. Do-do you have everything ready for your part?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, all we have to do is read our speeches from the cards we wrote out. Are you ready for the project?"

Cole nodded and started to pick up her books.

"Oh you don't have to-."

"I want to…," Cole interrupted, handing her the books and her bag. He smiled at her softly and said, "…Kansas."

He gave her another smile and then turned and walked down the corridor.

Lily sighed and ran a hand over her face.

**-After school-**

Cole sat on his bed with his speech in hand.

How was he supposed to talk about one of the greatest love story of all time when his own love life wasn't going great? Romeo and Juliet was a story about social class and choosing the person you love over what your family feud and that social class.

Suddenly an idea came into Cole's head and slow smile came over his face. Maybe he and Lily were a little like Romeo and Juliet but he played it right, they wouldn't have a tragic ending.

If he played it right then they both could have a happy ending after all.

**He's not going to do something cheesy like a big public declaration of love in case anyone was wondering. That would be way to embarrassing for Lily and Cole. But he does have a plan.**


	26. Chapter 27

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**-Lily-**

"Will you hurry up?! We have to be at the school soon!" Lily shouted at her brothers.

She was in the kitchen putting dishes into the dishwasher when her brothers came down.

"Where are the car keys?" Chase asked, picking up his phone from the kitchen counter.

"I have them, now come on!" Devon said as they all hurried to the front door.

Chase slid his phone into his back pocket and Lucas said, "Dude, never put stuff in your back pocket, its way to easy for people to pickpocket."

Chase nodded and hurried them out the door. "Alright, alright! Can we just get to the school already?!" They locked the door and got in the car.

**-Cole-**

The school car park was practically full, with all the parents and families coming for the open day and presentation.

Cole stepped out of the car with his brothers and his parents and immediately spotted Lily getting out of her car with her brothers. He watched as she walked into the school and then turned back to the car.

His bag was lying on the back seat but since he didn't need it he decided to leave it. He and his family walked into the school.

**-The auditorium-**

"We have to get good seats," Booth said as he, Brennan, Cole's brothers and Lily's brothers walked down the aisle of the auditorium. Parents and students were filing in and taking their seats for the big presentation.

"Well what could be classified as a good seat?" Brennan asked.

"Somewhere in the middle."

"Near the aisle."

"Near the door."

Brennan rolled her eyes as they all talked at once and she said, "I'm sorry I asked."

Despite her many degrees, published books and an impressive reputation as a scientist, Brennan could not explain how she managed to get five new children in the space of three months, four of them being boys.

Lily was considered the sister her sons had never had, except Cole that is. Parker, Chase and Devon had become fast friends and James, Tyler and Lucas had bonded as well. All the boys, including Cole, got along and although the Rodgers boys were a little hesitant at first with Michael, memories of their own little brother popping up now and then, they had accept each other as brothers.

Booth was often seen at the ice rink playing hockey with all of them and Brennan found her maternal instincts reached out to all five Rodgers children. They all seemed to be worried about Cole and Lily.

Booth and Brennan saw something in them that they had nearly missed twenty years ago in themselves; a connection that tied not only your body and mind but also your heart and soul.

But Brennan wasn't as oblivious to matters of the heart as people thought she was. She may not know people as well as Booth or Angela but she knew her son.

She had seen it on that very day in her office. The second Cole walked into the room she knew.

He had found her.

His body seemed to be electric, like someone had turned a switch on and Cole suddenly had all this energy running through him. He couldn't seem to sit still even when he was telling her his story of meeting this mysterious Lily Rodgers. He had been tapping his fingers on the arm rest, his leg was bouncing up and down and he ran his hand through his hair till it stuck up in spikes.

But it was his eyes that were the giveaway. They were on fire. Green fire that danced in his eyes and they seemed to flash every time he said her name.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul' and Brennan could see it in that moment. In that moment, in the cafeteria on the first day he met Lily, with just a small grin and swear word, she had touch Cole's soul.

She had awoken something in his heart that was never to go away. Brennan knew that; the same thing had happened to her all those years ago. And when Booth had asked her if she was setting Cole up, she denied it. She didn't need to. He was already on his way to falling in love with her.

Oh yes Brennan may not know people very well, but she knew her son.

Many people called him a mini Booth when he was younger but that was only partly true. He had her traits as well as his brothers did.

She had said years ago that she trusted Booth because of past actions but really it was because she had faith in him. Brennan had chosen someone to put her faith into and Cole had done the same. She loved her team like family and would defend them to anyone in the world. Cole was the same; he would defend his family to anyone who dared question them.

Cole was more like Brennan then he knew. Or maybe he did know and that was another trait he had inherited from her; seeing the one thing, the one small thing that everyone else had missed.

The boys were starting to argue again about seats and Brennan was snapped out of her thoughts. After looking at them for a few minutes and then glancing around the room, she just walked away.

Finally Booth realized that she was gone and he looked around. "Where's Bones?"

They all stopped and looked around finally spotting her sitting in the line of seats that were empty in the fifth row from the stage. They all walked to her and sat down in the row.

Booth smiled and said, "How did you get such good seats Bones?"

Brennan shrugged and said, "I sat down. Then I told people that the seats were taken. Simple really!"

"Did you save seats for Cole and Lily? They have to sit down here after they're done with their speeches" Booth asked. Brennan nodded.

**-An hour later-**

"And to finish it is my opinion that Hamlet was not mad. It was all an act that he put on so that could fool everyone around him and take his revenge. It was my opinion that he was in fact perfectly sane."

Lily clapped as Matt finished his speech and walked off the stage. She and Cole were standing at the side of the stage and waiting to go on. They were the last to make their speeches and Lily would be speaking first.

The teacher called their names and they walked on stage as everyone clapped.

James crossed his fingers and muttered, "Trip! Trip! Trip!" But Cole made his way onto the stage without a stumble.

"Aw, shoot!" James grumbled uncrossing his fingers.

Parker and Michael laughed quietly but they all stopped laughing when Brennan glared at them.

Lily walked up to the podium while Cole stood to the side. Lily took out her cards and started.

"Hello everyone. Today my partner and I are going to talk about the characters of Romeo and Juliet from the Shakespearian play of the same name. My partner Cole will talk about Romeo while I will talk about Juliet. But first the thing I learned from Cole. I learned not to judge a book by cover. Not everyone is what they seem to be and everyone deserves a chance to show the good in them."

Cole smiled slightly and there was a round of applause.

Lily continued, "Now on the character of Juliet…"

When Lily finished her speech everyone clapped loudly and Lily smiled. She walked off the stage and sat down with her brothers and the Booths, sitting beside Brennan and Chase.

Cole walked up to the podium, his cards stuck in the back pocket of his jeans. He sighed and said, "I'm going to be talking about the character of Romeo. I thought it would be simple but after reading the play and actually thinking about it I realized that Romeo's character and his actions affected the social class of Verona. Much like anyone's actions at this school affects the social class."

Lily's eyes were bugging out of her head and she hissed, "That's not on his cards! He didn't write that! Oh we are so getting an F!"

"Don't worry. He might not mess up!" Chase said.

Cole looked out at everyone and continued, "A very smart girl once told me to think of the Montague's as the jocks and the Caplets as the geeks. I mean no offence with that word, sadly it used. There are cliques in this school and people find it a comfort to stay in those cliques and not wander from them. It was not heard of for a Montague to marry a Capulet nor is it heard of in this school for a jock to date a geek. That is what I thought anyway. And just like me Romeo met someone that changed his views on many things."

He stopped for a moment and he realized that everyone was actually listening to him. He continued.

"Romeo was in love with Juliet the minute he met her and in that moment he didn't care about his social class or his family feud. All he wanted was to be with her."

He glanced at Lily before looking at the crowd again.

"Now Romeo wasn't exactly a man who thought of the big picture. It seemed that he only had room for one major thought at a time. When he married Juliet, he didn't think of the feud. When his friend was killed, he only thought of revenge. And when he thought Juliet was dead he only thought of being with her. But there was no question that he did love Juliet very much."

He cleared his throat and said, "So if you want that short of the Romeo and Juliet story in, in my opinion here it is. When you love someone more then you can say then you suddenly see that popularity and social class means nothing compared to that love. And that's what's most important, right?"

There was sighs around the room, mostly from woman around the room. There was even a sound of someone getting hit on the arm and a woman saying, "Why don't say things like that to me?!" and a man's groan.

Cole smiled and said, "Finally the thing I learned from Lily. I learned that it's ok to say what you think and be you are. And not to piss her off because she had black belt."

There was a ripple of laughter and Cole added, "And I am proud to say that she is one of my closest friends. I may, like Romeo, screw up sometimes but I hope me forgives me for being a jerk."

Cole stepped of the stage to a loud applause.

Brennan leaned over to Lily and whispered to her, "Cole can be an idiot sometimes but he a good person and he loves you very much."

Lily nodded and replied, "I know."

**-A few minutes later-**

People were walking around, taking food from the tables set around the gym and talking. Cole excused himself from a conversation with is parents and his teacher and he walked out the door and into the empty hallway.

He leaned against the wall and sighed. He needed a break from all the talk in the gym. He looked up when he heard the gym door open and he saw Lily standing there. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked over and leaned against the wall beside him.

"That was a nice speech. You went a little off topic but it was still nice," she said.

Cole replied, "I was supposed to talk about Romeo and what I learn from you; that's what I did!"

Lily grinned and she said, "I've been thinking about us…"

Cole brushed his sweaty hands on his jeans and he said, "And what did you decide?"

"That if you ever do what you did again I really will dump you."

Cole sighed, "But I don't what to break up with you! You mean so much to me-… wait did you just forgive me?"

Lily smiled and said, "Cole you can be such an idiot sometimes."

Cole smiled at her and she smiled back. She reached up and kissed him softly.

But both of them had with drawl symptoms from each other so Lily didn't object when Cole deepen the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck while his were wrapped tightly around her waist, leaving hardly any space between them.

"We are going to drive each other crazy," Lily mumbled against his lips.

Cole smirked and kissed her again before saying, "Up the wall."

They kissed again, eyes still closed. "Completely and utterly out of out minds," Lily said.

Cole smiled, opening his eyes and saw Lily opening hers. He didn't let go of her and replied, "You have to admit though; it'll be fun."

Lily smiled and was about to kiss him again when the gym door opened and Booth walked out.

He stopped when he saw them standing, holding onto each other and he said with a smile, "I was just looking for you too. The principal just wants to make a speech so we better get back into the gym."

Cole nodded and said, "We'll be there in a second."

Booth nodded, walking back into the gym. But right before the door closed, Cole and Lily heard him shout, "It's a go people! I repeat, the relationship is a go!"

There were cheers from people inside the gym and Cole and Lily cringed.

"You don't think they saw us come out and my Dad came out to see if we were back together?"

Lily sighed and said, "How about we pretend they were oblivious?"

"That sounds good," Cole replied, taking her hand and walking into the gym.

They walked over to where their families were standing and they all smiled.

**-Later-**

It was dark when they finally decided to head to the Booth house. They had stopped at the Royal Diner beforehand to have a meal and there Suze had joined them, saying her parents, Sweets and Cam were already in the Booth house, getting in by using the keys they had been given.

Parker was now driving Booth's car, with Cole, Lily, James, Michael, Suze and Matt. Thankfully it was a big car. Chase was driving Booth, Brennan, Lucas, Tyler and Devon.

Parker had to twist Booth's arm to let him drive as well as having to resort to begging. Finally he just asked Brennan and she just handed him the keys; anything to stop the whining and the arguments.

They all got out of the cars in the Booth house's driveway. Cole held the door open for everyone and then when they all got out he reached into the car to take his bag out. He stopped and frowned.

He turned around to look at Brennan and asked, "Mom? I left my bag in the car, didn't I?"

Brennan looked at him and she thought for a moment. That had been hours ago and she said, "I'm not sure. You must have left it in school."

Cole nodded and he shut the door.

Chase walked up to him and said, "I'll drive you back, Cole. I think I must have left my phone in the school too."

The two of them got into Chase's car and were about to pull out when Lily appeared at the window on Chase's side.

He rolled down the window and she said, "Don't be too long ok? We are getting food and drink out soon."

Chase smiled and said, "Ok Shortie."

Cole winked at her and they back out of the driveway. They drove to the school which was now covered in darkness. They caught the janitor just as he was about to lock up and he agreed to wait for them outside while they looked for their stuff.

The two of them walked into the dark school. They walked to the auditorium and had to feel their way to where they had sat for the presentation.

Cole looked back stage but didn't find what they were looking for.

They walked out of the auditorium and when the door shut behind them with a loud bang, Cole jumped.

Chase nearly jumped himself and found his heart speeding slightly.

Cole's own heart was beating fast. The school was pretty creepy at night and with the Kelly woman after them; their nerves were slightly on edge.

They decided to walk to the gym since they had been there as well.

They turned the corner and Cole stopped. Chase stopped as well and looked at him.

He followed Cole's worried gaze and he saw Cole's bag and his phone sitting side by side in front of the science lab.

"We defiantly didn't put them there," Cole whispered.

Chase swallowed and they both walked towards their things. They looked at each other before picking up their things.

Cole whispered, "Let's get out of here!"

But Chase grabbed his arm and looked in through the window of the lab door. Cole looked in too and fear struck him.

The silhouette of a woman standing at a lab table. She had beakers of liquid around her and many of them had flammable and hazard signs on them.

Chase frowned and sniffed the air. Cole sniffed as well and he whispered, "Is that gas?"

The noise caused the woman to turn around and they saw her face. She was thin, tired looking but an evil smile came over her face when she saw them.

The boys saw something flash in the little light coming into the lab and their eyes widen when they saw a silver lighter in Kelly William's hand. The flipped the top open and in that moment, the fear that had rooted both boys to the spot broke.

"GO! GO! RUN!" Chase shouted, shoving Cole.

The two boys sprinted down the hall but they were hardly half way down it when an explosion ripped through building.

The ceiling half collapsed as the walls went down. Lockers were thrown ahead, slamming against each other.

Each of the beakers that had contained the liquids had exploded and nearly everything was on fire. Smoke started to fill the air.

**-Outside-**

The janitor was already on the phone and had called 911 as soon as he could.

"I don't know! I just heard a loud bang and now the school is on fire! Two guys went in…and they haven't come out yet!"

**This chapter might be a bit confusing so if anyone has any questions just ask me.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**If anyone got an e-mail saying this chapter got posted a few days ago and then it wasn't there, then sorry! There was a little mix up but I fixed it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Booth filled another plate with food and passed it to Brennan.

Everyone was in the sitting room talking and Booth and Brennan were getting food ready. Booth looked over at Lily, who was sitting beside Matt and Suze. She was looking out the window now and again and although she was chatting and smiling.

Booth could see that she was a bit anxious. He turned back to Brennan and muttered to her, "She's worried."

Brennan glanced at Lily and then back at the plates of food she was setting up. "She's not the only one."

Then she picked up two plates and walked to the sitting room. Suddenly she stopped and stood still.

Booth frowned and said, "Bones?"

Brennan turned around and put the plates back on the counter behind Booth. Then she started to look through her bag frantically.

"Bones?" Booth asked again.

"Something's wrong," she said as she found her phone.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I don't know! I just feel it! Something's wrong!" Brennan said, getting seriously wound up. "And Cole's not picking up!"

Everyone was looking at them now and Lily asked, "What's going on?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Parker got up to answer it. Brennan tried Cole's phone again as Parker came into the sitting room holding a letter.

"Who was it?" James asked.

"No one. There was just this letter sitting on the porch. It's for Lily."

Everyone looked at Lily who stood up and took the letter. "Read it out," Sweets said. Lily nodded and opened the letter.

_Lily, _

_I know you may not believe this but it is not my fault that all of these bad things are happing to you. Your moth__er was the kind of person who when she wanted something she would get it, even if it belong to someone else. I thought her death would give me some sort of peace but it didn't. In my opinion she did not pay enough. _

_I am afraid to say that you must pay for what she did. _

"Hold on Lily didn't do anything to this woman!" Lucas interrupted.

"I don't think that matters to her anymore. She just wants revenge," Sweets said.

Lily continued.

_You must feel the same pain that I went through. You have already lost three people but now you must lose more. You have survived my past __attempts and that had made me quite angry. _

_For that you must lose a parent all your own and __for my revenge you must lose a piece of your heart that I once lost. _

_This will be my last message to you._

There was silence for a moment and then Michael said, "What does that mean?"

"Oh my God," Tyler said.

"What?" Booth asked.

"When we were at the custody case for Lily, one of us had to become her official guardian and Chase agreed because he was the oldest. In the eyes of the law, Chase is Lily's adopted father."

"To lose a piece of your heart that I once lost…" Sweets said.

"Cole," Lily said, "She's got Cole and Chase."

**-Cole-**

Cole coughed over and over, his eyes stinging.

He blinked a couple of times and then opened his eyes completely, stopping coughing. The last thing he remembered was a powerful force smashing against him, making him flip over and crash onto the floor.

He pushed himself off the floor and was relieved to find her had no serious injuries. He must have run far enough away to not get too hurt.

But Chase had been behind him, closer to the explosion.

Cole turned around and finally realized where he was. He was in the middle of the burning building with rubble and debris all around him. What used to be a hallway was now nearly unrecognisable.

"CHASE!" he called. "Chase!"

Cole put him arm over his face to block the smoke. Then he heard a coughing coming from his left.

He hurried over and saw Chase lying on the floor covered in dust. Cole realized that he too was covered in dust.

He shook him and said, "Chase? Come on wake up!"

Chase groaned and moved slightly. He looked around and said, "Why is everything on fire?"

Cole just helped him up and spoke quickly, "There's no time for that! We have to get out of here!"

Chase tried to stand but he just groaned again and said, "My ankle hurts."

Cole looked down and saw that Chase ankle was indeed bleeding. Cole pulled his arm around his shoulders and took some of Chase's weight.

"We still have to get out of here!"

They stumbled across rubble and around the fire. Cole pulled his t-shirt to cover his face from the smoke but Chase couldn't. The older boy started to get dizzy and started mumbling to himself.

Cole slapped his face to wake him and said though his t-shirt, "Come on Chase! Stay with me here!"

Finally Chase collapsed onto his knees, dragging Cole with him.

"No, no no! Chase we have to keep moving!" Cole said, trying to help him up.

Chase coughed and said, "Why?"

"Come on Chase! That's not you talking!" Cole coughed himself and said, "It must be the chemicals that exploded. The smoke is making you lose concentration. We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Chase asked again.

There was a pause and then Cole said, "Because Kansas would kill us if we died on her."

Chase laughed but it turned into a cough. He held himself up and Cole took his weight again. They walked again dodging rubble as the building started to come down.

**-Lily-**

By the time Lily and the others had got there the police and the ambulance were already at the school. Lily gasped at the sight in front of her.

Half the school was on fire and it was on the side that the gym and the auditorium were on. The side Cole and Chase would defiantly have been searching on.

A police man walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry, but you all have to back up-."

"My son is in there! My son and another boy!" Brennan said, "Where is the fire brigade?!"

The police man said, "They have been held up in a huge forest fire out of the city, nearly all the departments have been called out!"

"She did this!" Sweets said, making them all look at him. "Kelly Williams must have used the forest fire as a distraction! Was the forest fire arson?"

The last part was directed at the police man who nodded and then walked away.

Booth was silent for all this time but finally he took off his jacket and said, "I'm going in."

Brennan shook her head and grabbed his arms. "No! No, don't do that!"

Booth looked at her. "I have to. Cole's in there."

"I'm going too," Parker said and Tyler stepped forward as well.

"Guys! This is crazy! You are talking about going into a burning building!" Brennan said.

"The fire brigade isn't coming anytime soon and Cole and Chase are still in there. Someone has to save them" Tyler said.

Before anyone could stop them, the three of them ran in there. With the police and the ambulance distracted they had an easy way in.

Brennan dropped to her knees and Angela quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. "I can't lose them…" Lily heard her say, "I can't lose them."

Lily looked at the building. Her boyfriend and her brother were both in there. And there was nothing she could do it help.

A few moments passed.

They were all still standing there waiting but Brennan had snapped out of her panic. She was talking to the police about bringing in any available fire trucks while Cam was talking to the paramedics. Lily has her eyes trained on the door of the school when she swore she saw something coming out of the smoke.

She looked closer and said, "Cole?"

People looked at her and she yelled, "COLE! CHASE!"

Everyone looked and saw Cole and Chase stumble out of the building. Paramedics were on them in a second talking Chase from Cole.

Lily ran over to them and watched as they helped her brother onto a stretcher. She looked over at Cole and let out a sigh of relief.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly, as if she let him go, then he would disappear again.

He held onto her as well and said, "Were you worried about me Kansas?"

She laughed slightly and kissed him soundly.

She pulled away and smiled at Cole who smiled back at her. Lily suddenly realized that tears were coming from her cheeks. She brushed them away quickly and looked at Cole again.

She reached up and brushed off some of the dirt and dust that was on his face.

Brennan appeared and hugged her son tightly. "Go get checked out honey," she said as she was pulled away but a police woman asking her a question.

Lily took his hand and led him to the ambulance. They checked him over and he was given the all clear. His t-shirt had managed to block most of the smoke and he had been far enough away from the explosion to not get too hurt.

Cole sat in the back of the ambulance with the doors open. He looked around and said, "Where's my dad?"

Lily replied, "He…he went inside to find you and Chase. Along with Tyler and Parker."

She was standing beside Chase and was pushing away the dirt from his face. Chase was unconscious and he had an oxygen mask over his face.

Police were running around trying to put out the fire with whatever supplies they had, paramedics were trying to help Chase as well as deciding how to help Booth, Parker and James when they got out. If they got out.

Cole's family was running around trying to help and put out the fire.

Cole stared at the door and then at Lily. She was looking so concerned at Chase. What would she do if she lost Tyler? What would he do if he lost his dad and Parker?

Cole looked at the door again made up his mind. He stood up and turned to Lily.

She glanced at him and then stared at him, wondering what he was doing just standing there. Then just like it sometime happened with Booth and Brennan, Lily figured it out.

"NO!" she rushed to him, crouching on the back of the ambulance. She grabbed at his shirt and his shoulders as if she could stop him from going.

She took his face in her hands and said, "Don't you dare! _Don't you dare!"_

Cole took her own face in his hands and said swallowing hard, "I love you. More then you know Kansas."

He kissed her with all he had before he turned and ran back into the building. He dodged past police officers and was soon right in the middle of the building.

He covered his face and quickly ran down the burning hallway. He had turned just a few corners when he saw the three men.

Booth and Tyler both had cloths, possibly ripped from their shirts, and they were trying to lift a heavy row of lockers. As Cole got closer he saw that there were about five lockers lying on the ground.

But what really shocked him was that Parker was underneath them.

He quickly rushed to their side and started to push the lockers as well. Booth and Tyler were shocked to see him and Booth looked angry but they still all pushed. The lockers were filled with books, bag and who knew what else so they were really heavy and they were hot from the fire.

But soon they had lifted them and Parker was free.

But with his brother unconscious, Cole immediately pulled him up with his father and together they carried him towards any exit, with Tyler hurrying in front of them.

They finally made it out and the paramedics quickly took Parker from them. They put him on a stretcher and Booth and Tyler were also brought to an ambulance.

Brennan hugged Booth tightly and looked at him with such a look of relief on her face. She smiled at Tyler and let him go to his brothers.

Then she walked beside Parker as he was wheeled to the ambulance. He was blinking slowly and looked at her.

He took the oxygen mask from his face and asked in a raspy voice, "Mom?"

Brennan smiled at him and said, "No honey. It's Brennan."

Parker just said again, "Mom," and the paramedic put the oxygen mask back on.

Cole stood there for a moment, taking his shirt from his face and taking deep breaths. He was ok and he saw Lily walking towards him.

She reached him but before he could say anything, she punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled back and looked at her. "Kansas!" he said, rubbing his jaw.

She looked at him with an angry look on her face and then walked away.

Cole walked over to his family, still rubbing his jaw.

**-An hour later, hospital-**

Cole looked into the hospital room and tightened the blanket around him.

Parker was lying on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his face. Brennan was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand while Booth was standing beside her. James and Michael were sitting on the other side of the bed.

Cole turned around and looked into the hospital across the hall. Through the large window that was the same as in Parker's room, he could see Lily sitting beside Chase's hospital bed. He was in the same shape as Parker, unconscious and with an oxygen mask over his face.

Lily was holding Tyler's hand in comfort, a blanket like Cole's around Tyler's shoulder. The paramedics had given it to them when they had both been given the all clear. Lucas and Devon were also in the room.

Lily was still mad at Cole so he turned back reluctantly to the other room. Booth walked out of Parker's room and stood beside Cole, looking in at Parker.

"Lily hit you pretty hard, didn't she?" Booth said.

Cole nodded. Booth sighed and said, "You know…sometimes they love us so much that they get angry when we do dangerous things."

Cole smirked and said, "Mom hit you?"

Booth nodded, "Yup, at my fake funeral."

Cole looked at him, frowning and confused.

Booth smiled and said, "It's a long story. But just…give her time Cole."

Cole nodded and sighed. He didn't like staying away from Kansas but if she needed time, he would give it to her.


	28. Chapter 29

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

Lily ran a hand through her hair and she put another t-shirt in the large bag before she picked it up. She walked out of her room and into Lucas's. She threw another change of clothes into the bag and then her phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I'm nearly done. I've got a change of clothes for all of us, including Chase, as well some other things. Any change with him? No I didn't think so. I'll be there soon."

She hung up and zipped up the bag. Lily quickly walked downstairs and was about to go out the door when she caught sight of her sketch pad and pencils on the hall table.

She bit her lip and grabbed them before she walked out the door and locked it behind her. She got in her car and drove back to the hospital.

**-Brennan-**

Brennan knocked on the door of Chase's room and smiled at the three boys sitting in the room.

"Where's Lily?" she asked as she stepped in.

Devon replied, "She's gone back to the house to get some clothes, books and stuff. She should be back soon."

Brennan nodded and looked at Chase. "How is he?" she asked.

Lucas said, "He inhaled a lot of fumes from the chemicals because he was so close to the explosion and they think he hit his head when he was thrown forward. His ankle was hurt too."

Tyler sighed and said, "They think that we should just wait until he wakes up."

Brennan nodded, "They say the same about Parker. I do have to thank Chase though. Cole says that Chase pushed him forward and that helped him get further away from the blast."

"How is Cole?" Tyler asked.

Brennan smiled, "He's fine. He doesn't like staying away from Lily though."

"She's being really strong for us all. She keeps talking to the doctors about Chase and she's making sure we eat and sleep. Even if we do eat in the hospital cafeteria and sleep on the couches here."

Brennan smiled and said, "Well I'm staying here as well. But I am going to the school later today. They are searching for Kelly William's body and they want me to identify her if they find anything."

There was silence and then Devon asked "You really think she's dead?"

Brennan nodded. "From what Cole told me, the woman was in the room with the gas, the lighter and the chemicals. I am comfortable saying that she could be dead. But we need to find her body."

Suddenly a doctor came into the room and beckoned her out. Brennan smiled at the boys before walking out and closing the door behind her. She stood in the hallway with the doctor.

"Mrs Booth I am happy to say that your son has woken up."

Brennan let out a sigh of relief. "He is asking for his mother so you can go in."

Brennan swore in her mind when she realized that Rebecca was in Italy with her husband and daughter. But she would go in anyway. Brennan said thank you to the doctor and walked into Parker's room.

He smiled at her from his bed and she walked over to him. She hugged him tightly and when she pulled away she said, "Oh honey I'm sorry. Rebecca is still in Italy. I know you were asking for her."

Parker smiled and said, "That's fine. I didn't want Rebecca or Captain Fantastic or the Princess Brat."

Brennan smiled at Parker's nicknames. Rebecca did spoil her daughter even thought she was only a few years younger then Parker.

"But you were asking for your mother" Brennan said.

Parker swallowed and said, "You know, someone once asked Michael how he felt about calling someone Mom who wasn't their actual mom."

Brennan frowned and replied, "What?! Who would dare ask that kind of question?!"

Parker shrugged, "It was some kid he went to school with. I was standing beside Michael when he was asked that and I was about to tell the kid off when Michael answered him. Michael said that you were his mom. You did all the things a mom does for their child so you are his mom. No question about it."

Brennan smiled and said, "There's a smart head on that boy's shoulder."

Parker nodded. "Anyway, that day I realized something. A mom is someone who looks after you, who helps you, who loves you. A mom is someone who stands up for you when you can't and even when you can. A mom is someone who tells you right from wrong and grounds your ass when you do something stupid. You were always there for me, even before you married Dad. While Rebecca was off with her new family, you stepped up when you didn't have to. As far as I'm concerned, you are my mom."

Brennan was near tears now and she had her hand pressed on her mouth.

Parker blushed slightly and said, "If it's ok with you, could I call you Mom sometimes?"

Brennan reached forward and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how much that would mean to me," she said, kissing his head.

Parker grumbled and said, "Mom! Not in public." But he said it with such a wonderful smile on his face.

**-Later that day-**

Booth and Brennan didn't even have to get out of the car to see the damage done to the school.

Half of it was burnt to a crisp and in some places it was just piles of rubble. The rest of the school was untouched. There were arrangements being made for how classes were going to be taught but there was the issue of Kelly William's body to be dealt with first.

Booth was in his suit and Brennan was in a blue Jeffersonian jump suit. There were firemen searching the rubble as well as crime scene investigators for the lab and Brennan saw James searching beside her team.

He was wearing a jump suit too but it was only up to his waist and then tied off. His white t-shirt was stained with dirt and he was wearing heavy gloves. Her team were dressed nearly the same way, all searching through the rubble.

Booth went to talk to the firemen and Brennan started searching too. She smiled at her son and searched beside him. James had volunteered to help with the search to get it over with while Michael and Cole had decided to stay with Parker at the hospital.

They had been searching for a while before Hodgins yelled, "I think I found something!"

Brennan, Booth, James and the team rushed over to where Hodgins was uncovering what was clearly a skeleton, its flesh burnt off.

Brennan stared at it but it wasn't to identify her. It was clearly Kelly Williams. Brennan just stared at the bones again and there was a silence.

James then crouched by the body and said, "Female, late thirties-forties. Her cranium has been smashed so Uncle Hodgins might have to experiment to see if she hit it off the wall as she was thrown by the blast or if rubble fell on her. At first glance and with the statements for everyone, obvious cause of death was being in the middle of an explosion."

Cam smiled slightly. She was so giving that kid a job interview when he became an anthropologist.

James straightened up and looked at his parents. Booth nodded to Brennan, inclining that they wanted a private chat. James walked away to search for any useful evidence among the ruined science lab and the rest of the team soon followed him.

Booth and Brennan stood there for a few moments and then Brennan said, "Do you remember when I used to say that bones were just bones? And you said that they should be treated with respect anyway?"

Booth nodded. "I don't want to treat these bones with respect. I want to leave them here. I want to leave them here to rot. I've never felt this kind of hatred towards bones before."

Booth put an arm around his wife and said, "You're not the only one Bones. But all you've got to do is examine them quickly and then they can be taken away where you never have to see them."

Brennan nodded, the anger leaving her.

**-Hospital-**

Cole laughed as Michael once again beat Parker at cards. Although they were betting with sweets, Parker hated to see his delicious treats in the hands of his little brother. So he challenged him to another game.

Parker looked up and waved at someone outside the door and Cole looked to see Lily standing at the window, raising her hand as a wave. Cole got up and walked out of the room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. Lily was still looking in the window at Parker and Michael, who were amerced in the game again.

They stood there in silence for a while and then Lily said, "Why did you do it?"

It was so quiet that Cole nearly didn't hear her. But he did and he replied, "I was worried about my dad and Parker. I saw how worried you were about Chase. I just thought about how much pain it would have caused you if you had lost Tyler, or any of your brothers."

Lily closed her eyes and then opened them. "But did you think for one second," she said quietly, "The amount of pain I would have gone through if I had lost you."

She looked at him and Cole saw tears in her eyes. He hadn't seen her this upset in days. She had been strong for her brothers and he was sure that she had hardly slept properly.

"Right before you ran in there you said that you loved me more than I knew. Well I love you more then you know."

She turned back to the window and sniffed slightly.

Cole moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. He rested his face on her shoulder, the top of his head tickling her cheek. He kissed her shoulder and waited. Soon her hand reached up and touched his neck and she moved her thumb back and forth.

Neither was sure how long they stood there for but eventually Lily said, "I need to go back to my brothers."

She dropped her hand and walked away, into her brother's room. Cole sighed and leaned his head against the window. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them.

He did a double take when he saw Parker and Michael sitting on the bed looking at him. Parker was holding a white notepad with the words, "DUDE THAT TOTALLY SUCKED" written in black letters.

Cole made a face at them and walked back into the room.

**-Later-**

It was late when Cole decided to get some sleep. He had offered to stay with Parker that night just like Lily had offered to stay with Chase. Parker was already asleep and the hospital room was lit with a dim light.

Cole got up and walked quietly over to Chase's room. He looked in the door and saw Lily asleep on the couch. The couches in both Chase and Parker's room were huge, practically beds themselves.

Cole walked over to Lily and crouched down beside her. She was lying on the couch but she must have fallen asleep while drawing. He picked up the sketch pad and pencil that were still in her hands and put them down on the floor.

He smiled slightly when he saw what she had drawn. A pencil sketch of himself stared up at him, his own cheeky grin drawn to a T.

Cole put the sketch pad back down on the ground and shrugged his jacket off. He put it over Lily as well as one of the blankets that the nurse was kind enough to supply to both rooms. He looked at her for a moment before standing up and walking back into Parker's room.

Cole wasn't sure what was going on with him and Lily but he just had to wait. He wanted her to make the next move.

Cole took the pillow and the large blanket he had been given and set the out on the couch. He turned off the dim light and after kicking off his shoes, got under the blanket. The only light coming in now was from the hallway, spilling into the room through the window.

**-Lily-**

Lily stretched when she woke up and a smile graced her features. Something smelt really good. What was it? She took another deep breath and opened her eyes slightly.

She saw that a jacket had been put around her and she knew who it belonged to in a second.

She stood up and after checking on Chase, she walked over to Parker's room, the jacket in her hand and just socks on her feet. She opened the door to the dim room and closed it behind her.

She could see the outline of Parker in bed and the machines beside him. She left Cole's jacket on the chair and walked over to the couch. Cole was sleeping on his left side, facing into the couch.

She stood there for a few minutes before sat down on the couch and got under the blanket as well. She lay down beside Cole, her face turned towards his back. She lay there for few minutes, wondering if she had woken him up. S

She had been mad at him, yes, but it had faded when she realized that doing dangerous deeds was not something Cole did for fun. If he did do something dangerous then it was to help someone. He couldn't help it; it was in his blood. Forgiving him had been easier then she had thought. But did he know she forgave him?

Her question was answered soon after when Cole's arm reached around and took her hand. He laced his fingers threw hers and brought both arms around to rest on his chest.

Lily smiled slightly and leaned into him, falling asleep.

**-Next day-**

When Cole awoke the next day he realized that no, it wasn't a dream and yes Lily really was sleeping beside him.

Cole grinned and pulled her closer trying not to wake her up. But she did and when she opened her eyes she smiled at him.

Cole smiled back and glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was actually the afternoon but the two were so exhausted that they had slept in. Parker was still asleep as well. The room was still dim, with the curtains closed but you could see things clearly.

Lily and Cole sat up, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her and said, "Hey Kansas," in a whisper.

She replied, "Hi Cole," as she smiled at him.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" he asked. Lily nodded and she kissed him.

They continued to kiss until Parker said, "Stop making out in my room. I'll throw up!"

They looked over and saw him trying to get back to sleep.

Lily stood up and she walked out the door, giving Cole and a smile before she went, and she walked back into her brother's room. But she stopped in the doorway when she saw Chase sitting up in bed, reading a magazine.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey Shortie! Did you sleep well?"

Lily let out a gasp of relief and ran over to hug her brother. "When did you wake up?!" she asked as she pulled away.

"Last night, but it was late and they told me that you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

Lily smiled and said, "I am so glad that you're ok. You are ok aren't you?"

Chase nodded. Then he said, "I did call Devon though. He said that they found Kelly William's body in the rubble of the school."

Lily sat there taking it in and then she said, "So it's over?"

Chase nodded, "Thankfully she's gone. I was getting tired of the drama!"

Lily just smiled widely, a heavy weight lifting from her shoulders.


	29. Chapter 30

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**I know it's been ages since I updated but things have been crazy and I have been so busy. S****orry everyone for the long wait for the chapter.**

"SHORTIE?!"

"DEVON?!"

"LUCAS?!"

"TYLER?!"

All four of them ran into Chase's room and skidded in the door.

"What's wrong? Is your ankle ok?!" Devon asked, all of them worried.

Chase was sitting on his bed against the headboard, his ankle propped up on a pillow. The TV was on and he had books around him on the bed.

He stretched his hand towards his bedside table and said, "I can't reach the remote." The other four looked at the remote which was out of his reach by a centimetre.

Tyler frowned taking a step forward and said, "Oh I'll show you where you can put that remote!"

Lily grabbed his arm and said, "Chill Tyler. I'll get the remote."

The three boys went back out the door while Lily walked over to the bed and handed the remote to Chase.

"Do you want anything else?" she asked.

Chase shook his head. Lily picked the empty glass and said, "Do you want another glass of water?"

Chase nodded and said, "That would be great actually. Now tell me what you want."

"Can't a sister do something nice for-ok so Cole asked me to go to a party and I need your permission," Lily said, giving up after a look from Chase.

Chase thought for a moment and said, "And where is this party?"

"At the Jeffersonian. Booth and Brennan are going to because it's a big charity event and all the Booth boys are invited."

Chase nodded and said, "Well I don't see the problem. Just be back by eleven."

"Two," Lily suggested.

Chase narrowed his eyes and said, "Twelve."

"Half twelve and I get you soup as well as the drink."

There was a pause and then Chase said, "Make it chicken soup and we've got a deal."

Lily smiled happily as she hurried out of the room.

**-Later-**

Booth, Cole and his brothers sat watching the hockey game. It was down to the last minute and the Capitals were very close to getting that much needed winning score. The boys were on the edges of their seats-literally- and they watched as the seconds counted down and their team got closer to their opponent's goal.

Suddenly Brennan stood in front of the TV and said, "Why aren't you guys getting ready?"

But her voice was drowned out by the large "NO!" that had erupted from all the boys and her sentence also trailed off as Booth grabbed her waist and pulled her down on his lap, out of the way of the TV. They watched as a second later their team scored and they won the game.

All of them let out loud cheers except for Brennan, who still sat on Booth's lap with her arms folded. She said, "I still don't get why you guys do that every time I stand in front of the TV."

"I still don't get why you stand in front of the TV in the first place!" Parker said.

Lily walked in the door and said, "Did I miss the end of the game?"

James nodded and said, "Yup. The Capitals won."

Lily high fived him and then said, "Hey have you guys noticed that you're getting new neighbours? There's a SOLD sign on the house next door."

Brennan had moved to the seat beside Booth and she said, "Yes, we did. In fact we met the new owners a few days ago when they came to sign the final contracts on the house. A lovely couple and they had one daughter and one son."

"I think they said that the girl is ten and the boy is six" Booth put in.

Parker nudged Michael and said, "Hear that Mickey? You could get yourself a girlfriend!"

Michael scowled and pushed him back.

Suze and Angela walked down the stairs and Angela said, "I love your dress Bren. It is such a good colour on you."

Lily said, "I actually have to get a dress. I better go buy one."

Angela looked at her and said, "You haven't got a dress?! The party is in a few hours!"

Lily pointed to Cole, "Well he only asked me today! It's not like I had time to prepare!"

Cole held up his hands and said, "Hey don't blame this on me Kansas! I just heard about this party today."

Lily sighed and then Angela said, "Don't worry Sweetie! I had much experience in these kinds of dilemmas. To the mall!"

After just a few hours Lily had a dress and shoes and she was also slightly dizzy. Angela was like a whirlwind at times and Suze was just like her. Finally they arrived back at the Booth house but they all rushed upstairs to get ready for the Jeffersonian party.

Lily was taught just about every beauty trick that Angela and Suze knew combined until Brennan pulled her away and told her to wear as much make up and dress how she liked, as long as she felt comfortable.

Lily preferred Brennan's way. She got ready as Angela and Suze left to their own house.

Meanwhile the boys had finally torn themselves away from the TV and got ready.

**-Cole-**

Cole was in his suit and was trying to put on his tie when Booth walked in. "How's it coming?"

Booth asked. Cole turned to him and said, "I can never get this thing right!"

Booth laughed and walked over to him saying, "It's ok. It just takes a little practise."

Booth started to put on his tie for him when Cole asked, "Dad? When did you know you loved Mom?"

Booth smiled and said, "Well it took me a long time. In my defence though it took your Mom even longer. I guess it was…one day I was sitting in the diner with Parker and Bones walked in. I went to get some coffee at the counter and I looked at them talking and realized that that was what I wanted. Her in my life. She was good with Parker so that was a bonus too."

Cole frowned and said, "That's it?"

Booth shrugged and said, "Sometimes Cole, that's all it takes."

Cole nodded and when his father had finished with his tie they walked down the stairs.

**-Lily-**

Lily patted down her hair and looked in the mirror. She loved her dress and her shoes weren't too uncomfortable. She walked out the door and into the hallway where Brennan was walking out of her room putting on her earrings.

"Ready to go?" she asked Lily. Lily nodded and they walked down the stairs.

Cole sighed as he checked his watch again.

"One thing you better learn, Cole," Booth said, "No matter what they say, most people take ten minutes longer then they say they will."

Cole heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Lily and Brennan walking down the stairs.

Cole's eyes widened as he gazed at Lily. Her green halter dress stopped just above her knees and her silver heels gave her the extra height.

She twirled slightly and asked, "How do I look?"

Cole stared at her again and said, mostly to himself, "I am a lucky man!"

Lily laughed and Cole blushed slightly when he realized that she heard.

Booth smiled at his wife, who was wearing a floor length black dress.

"No matter how many dresses you wear to how many parties, you still managed to blow me away every time, Bones."

Brennan smiled and kissed her husband. The four of them walked out of the house, Parker and James having left earlier and Michael going over to Russ's house.

"I should warm you," Cole said as they walked down the front path, "My parents' colleagues get a little crazy when there's a free bar."

**-The Jeffersonian-**

"Oh my God, I love it when old people get drunk!" James exclaimed as he leaned against the bar beside Cole.

The party was in full swing, many people taking advantage of the free drinks.

"James, these people aren't that old. You just think they are," Cole said.

"Whatever. Mr Earls, from the Egyptian department, just tried to crowd surf and fell flat on his face!" James said laughing.

Cole frowned and said, "Isn't he like sixty years old?"

"So? What's your- Oh shit!"

James rushed back onto the dance floor to try and help the other man.

Suze walked up to him and said, "My parents should never be aloud drink! My mom keeps trying to drag my dad under the mistletoe!"

"So?"

"There's no mistletoe and it's not December!"

Lily walked up to them and said "Wow, your grandfather is a great dancer! For someone his age it's impressive."

Cole wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Yes, well now that you've met the criminal in the family, you're stuck with us."

Lily smiled and took a sip of Cole's water. It was funny; she had seen so many teenagers drinking alcohol over the years that she just didn't wonder about it. But Cole never drank. He said he did when he was about fifteen but he never saw the big deal about it. As well as all the law enforcement in his family, Cole said that he felt like he was betraying his family if he broke the laws that his parents worked so hard to keep.

Lily looked out at the dance floor and laughed when she saw that Vincent had somehow got Wendell and Fisher to put him up on their shoulders. He was holding a bottle of beer in one hand and was screaming something that sounded like "I'm a little teapot."

Daisy and Sweets were dancing way to the music while Clark was acting like this was all ridiculous. But then he started doing the Robot with Arastoo and it complete ruined whatever serious effect he was going for.

**-Later-**

The dancing went on into the night and soon everyone was calming down. The DJ started to play slower music and there were more couples on the dance floor.

Lily was sitting with Booth and Brennan when Cole walked up and asked her to dance. It was a slow song so even after hours of dancing Lily could just about manage it.

She and Cole were on the dance floor when Lily asked, "What song is this?"

Cole smiled and said, "The one you've been singing all week."

Lily smiled as Carrie Underwood's 'Look at me' came on. She wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Booth and Brennan watched them as they danced, small smiles on their faces. Max came and sat down beside them.

"You know I was dancing with Lily and I think she's good for Cole. They do make a lovely couple."

Brennan nodded and then Max said, "They remind me of some other people but I just don't know who."

Brennan and Booth looked at him like he was crazy but with the small smile on his face and the sideways glance he gave them, they knew he was joking.

**-Later-**

Soon everyone was back at the Booth house. Lily had taken Cole's suit jacket and had put it on her, not that Cole minded. She had kicked off her heels in the hall, as had Brennan and they all walked into the house to relax after the party.

James and Parker were half drunk and Booth had to help them up the stairs. Brennan walked into the other sitting room across the hallway to talk to Russ and Michael over the phone.

Cole looked over at the kitchen island and saw Lily sitting at it drinking the cup of tea that Brennan had quickly made. The sleeves of his black jacket were too long for her arms and she was humming the song they had been dancing to earlier.

He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, standing behind her stool.

"Hey," she said.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and they were silent for a few minutes; enjoying each other's company.

Then Cole said, "As cheesy as this sounds, I think I know when I fell in love with you."

Lily stiffened in his arms slightly and then turned her head to look at him. "It was a few days before you went to Kansas. I walked into the kitchen and I saw you sitting at this very island, talking to Michael and my Mom. You started laughing and…and I don't know, I guess that was it."

Lily smiled slightly and replied, "I remember coming into this house one day and sitting in the kitchen. You came in with your brothers and you turned to me and smiled and said, "Hey Kansas." That was it for me."

Cole kissed her cheek softly. Then he groaned and said, "This is so cheesy! I feel like I should be saying this in the rain right before you're about to leave the country!"

Lily frowned and said, "Why? This dress is new."

Cole laughed and Lily said, "Still Cole, I think it was very sweet of you."

The phone rang in the sitting room, where Brennan left it, and Booth quickly ran down stairs to pick it up.

Brennan was upstairs trying to convince Parker that no, he wasn't a bird and he couldn't fly no matter how many times he threw himself of the bed.

Booth walked in saying, "Yes Chase Lily's here. Ok, I'll just tell her."

Booth looked at Lily and he said, "Chase says it'll be better if you stay here tonight because it's so late."

Lily nodded, Cole moving around to sit on the stool beside her.

Booth put the phone back to his ear and said, "I don't see any problems with that Chase…and don't worry, it'll be separate bedrooms and the doors will be kept open."

Lily covered her face with her hands, Cole's long shirt sleeves covering it too.

Cole rolled his eyes and said to Lily, "Looks like you'll have to stay in the spare room this time."

"Or you could go in the spare room?" Lily suggested but Cole just smiled and shook his head. Lily smiled back at Cole.

**Thanks TVCrazed for a great song. You're right that song does match Lily and Cole. **

**Anyway thanks everyone for being patient about the chapters and yes this Bones story is nearly over. Only a few more chapters left in Kansas-at least I think anyway. **


	30. Chapter 31

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

The Booth house was quiet and no one was moving from the warm beds that they were in.

Booth and Brennan were sleepily soundly, wrapped around each other. James was asleep with the covers wrapped around him and Parker was the same in his bed. Both would have major hangovers in the morning but that didn't matter to them at that moment.

Lily was asleep in Cole's bed wearing Cole's shirt and his knee length basketball shorts. She was already wearing them when Cole went to ask her did she have pyjamas. She just smiled at him and patted his chest as if to say, "No need to worry about me."

But Cole wasn't in a bed or even upstairs. He was asleep on the couch with a huge pile of pillows and a duvet to keep him warm. The spare bed, it turned out, was not made and there was no sheets washed to put on it. Michael's bed was too small for him, Michael still staying at Russ's house.

Cole would have offered Lily his bed but she was already in it when he came to offer. He looked at her and said, "Is everyone in your family psychic or something?"

Soon after everyone was asleep.

Suddenly Lily sat up in bed, sweating and scared, nearly yelling out loud. She stopped her self just in time and took a few minutes calm herself. She whipped her hand over her face and got out of bed.

Cole frowned as he slowly woke up. It was still dark and Cole could only see outlines in the kitchen across from the sitting room.

Cole heard the pattering of feet that woke him up and he saw someone tip toe into the kitchen, hitting the stool beside the island.

He smiled when he heard this person tell the inanimate object to "Ssshhh!" as she made her way to the sink.

Cole reached up and put on the lamp that was on the side table beside the couch. "Kansas?" he said.

Lily looked at him from her spot in the kitchen.

She brushed her hair out of her face and whispered, "I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?"

Cole stood up and walked towards her saying, "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Lily nodded and got a glass from the cupboard. She filled it with water and sipped from it.

Cole looked at her, seeing the slight sweat drops on her forehead that she was already whipping away as well as the worried look in her eyes. Lily looked at him and smiled at Cole. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"What's wrong Kansas?"

She sighed and said, "I had a nightmare."

"About what?" Cole asked.

"That woman," Lily said, "She had you. She had you and Chase and my other brothers. And I couldn't get to you."

Cole took the glass from her hand and placed it on the counter before placing his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"That woman is gone. She can't hurt any of us anymore."

Lily nodded and replied, "I know, I know! I just…I hate how she has effected us all!"

Cole nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Cole rested his head on Lily's head and said, "Kelly William's is gone and she can't hurt us anymore. So chill Kansas!"

Lily smirked and pulled back.

She looked at him for a moment before Cole asked, "Have I got something on my face Kansas?"

She shook her head and said, "No I was just thinking how close I was to never meeting you."

Cole frowned and replied, "What do you mean?"

Lily smiled and said, "My brothers and I only came to D.C. because our uncle left us his music shop. But we nearly went and lived with our aunt. She lives in a beautiful street-Bridge Street- in sunny L.A."

Cole frowned again and said, "But that's on the other side of the country!"

Lily nodded and said, "Yup. That's how close we came to never meeting each other."

Cole thought for a moment and then a slow smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Lily asked.

Cole replied, "You said your aunt lived on Bridge Street? A nice neighbourhood with a park just around the corner and beautiful old buildings that have been changed into houses?"

Lily frowned and said, "Yes, but how do you know that?"

Cole laughed and said, "Well my dad's army buddy lives on Bridge Street, probably the same street as your aunt. We always visit him every Easter and stay with him for a while."

Lily's raised her eyebrows and she said, "You don't think…"

"That we would have met even if we lived on opposite sides of the country?" Cole finished with a smile.

Lily laughed slightly and Cole leaned in towards her. "Crazy huh?"

Lily nodded and she reached up to kiss him.

They pulled away and she said, "I better get back up to bed."

Cole nodded kissing her again before she walked towards the hall and Cole walked towards the couch. Lily smiled at Cole.

Cole smiled back as he got back under the covers and Lily walked back upstairs.

**-The next day-**

Lily walked through the school hallway, flicking through a book she had taken from her bag that was on her shoulder.

She looked up and around for Matt and Cole but didn't see them. She smiled at the people who greeted her but her smile dropped when she spotted a poster pinned to one of the notice boards on the wall.

She walked up to it and stared at the poster that advertised the charity hockey tournament.

Schools from all over America joined the tournament. They would all compete until one team was crowned champion and all the ticket sales for all the games were given to charity.

Their school was so close to the final, only having to beat one more school to get to the championship final. The poster and many like it were constant features on the notice boards around the school, each one telling what school they would be playing next.

But of all the schools in all the country, they had to be playing Robinson High.

Lily was staring at the poster when Cole and Matt saw her as they walked down the hall.

"Hey Kansas!" Cole said when they reached her, breaking her out of her trace.

She looked at them blinking and then said, "Oh hey guys. What's going on?"

"Well it seems we should be asking you that question. You were staring at that poster like it had just insulted you or something."

Lily sighed and said, "It's not the poster it's…it's the school."

Cole and Matt looked at the name and Cole thought of it first. "Robinson High? Is that your old school?"

Lily nodded sadly and Cole asked, "What wrong with that? You'll get to see your friends again. You know the ones that wanted my brothers' phone numbers."

Lily smirked at this and said, "I've seen who came to the other matches. It's only the team, the cheerleaders and the few that drive up. Lucy and Ann aren't on the team, aren't cheerleaders and they wouldn't be aloud drive all this way. So I'll just have to face all those people again."

Matt and Cole looked at each other. Lily had said people like she was ready to spit on it.

"What kind of people Kansas?" Cole asked taking her hand.

"Think Katie Harris but ten times worse," Lily said simply.

"Ew there's more of her kind?!" Matt said.

Lily smiled and said, "Yes. And they think they are so much better then me and they never let me forget it."

Cole wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he said, "Well, you better forget it Kansas because it's not true. And don't worry, Matt and I will be right there for you for anything."

Lily smiled at Cole.

Matt slung his arm around her shoulders and said, "Yup. Whatever you need, we're there."

Lily smiled and said, "So you'll tell Chase that it was you who broke the TV and not me?"

"Not a hope in hell."

**- Next day-**

Lily sat in class, tapping her pencil off the desk.

It was the day of the charity game and the Robinson High School hockey team and students had arrived. It was early in the morning and Lily was trying her hardest to avoid them.

She was in class now sitting beside Cole and Matt.

Suddenly the door opened and the principal looked into the room.

"Excuse me but I need to see Lily Rodgers."

Lily stood up and Matt whispered to her, "Here's a tip: Asking about his new tie doesn't work."

Lily laughed and so did Cole and Matt.

Lily walked out the door with a smile on her face but it soon dropped when she saw the Robinson High hockey team, cheerleaders and some students standing with the principal.

The principal smiled and said, "Lily I thought you might want to say hello to your old school friends."

Lily sighed and nodded, if only to get this whole uncomfortable event over with.

"Well don't spend to long talking; you have class," the principal said before walking away.

When he was far enough away, Jenny Tanner smirked and said, "Well if it isn't Lily Rodgers? You haven't changed, you know. You still dress bad, your hair looks like you dragged it through a hedge and I bet hockey is still the only sport you can play. Well once a loser, always a loser."

The rest of the cheerleaders laughed as did some hockey players. Some of the hockey players laughed nervously as did some of the students while some didn't laugh at all. But they didn't say anything either.

But then Lily did something that confused them all.

Lily smirked and folded her arms. Jenny frowned; she was supposed to walk away with her head down.

Lily said, "Well if it isn't Jenny Tanner? You haven't changed you know. You're still a mean bitch and your high school years as a cheerleader will still be the best you're going to be. In fact you don't even deserve to be on the team; your parents bought your place for you. Well tough luck because unlike you, I did some maturing over the past few months. You're on my turf now. Welcome to D.C."

With that Lily turned around and walked back into class, shutting the door behind her.

There was silence in the hallway until one hockey player said, "That's not the Lily Rodgers I remember!"

Jenny turned to him and exclaimed, "Shut up!"

Lily sighed and leaned against the door.

She didn't know where that confidence came from. She was just standing there and she couldn't believe what Jenny was saying. After all Lily had achieved in D.C. with Cole, the Booths, Matt and school as well as many other things she wasn't just going to stand by and let Jenny put her down like that. And she didn't let her or any other person do that.

Lily looked up and froze when she saw her class looking at her. She realized that she had been just standing at the door.

"Sorry," she said as she hurried back to her seat.

When she sat down Cole turned to her and mouthed, "You ok?"

Lily nodded, smiling slightly. He gave her a half smile as did Matt and they turned back to the front of the class.

**-Later that day-**

It was right before the game when Lily managed to catch Cole in the hallway outside the changing rooms.

"Hey! I came to say good luck!" she said hugging him.

He placed his hand on her cheek and he said, "I know that the people here from your old school may not be nice but I'm proud of you for staying strong."

Lily smiled and pecked his lips.

Cole smiled and said, "You know Kansas, good luck kisses might actually work."

Lily smiled and said, "Really! Well you do need all the good luck you can get."

She leaned up and they were about to kiss when Cole said, "Hey!"

Lily laughed at his slow reaction and Cole pulled her in for a kiss.

They were still kissing when Matt pocked his head out of the changing room and said, "Will you two please stop making out! We have a game to play!"

Cole gave her another kiss before walking into the changing rooms.

**-A few minutes later-**

Jenny watched as Robinson High warmed up. She had been cheering for the team and now she was sitting in the stands with the rest of the cheerleaders. Some of Lily's new school were sitting behind them.

Jenny had been having a weird day.

First Lily had stood up to her and then when she had tried to belittle Lily to her new classmates, things hadn't gone as well as she had expected.

Whenever she had tried to make fun of Lily saying things like, "She must not have a lot of friends here. She didn't at Robinson," or "She mush not have a boyfriend," or "She's such a loser," the person she was talking to would just say , "Sure…whatever!"

But they would have a look on their faces like they were trying not to laugh. Then they would walk away quickly.

But Jenny refused to let these people get to her.

She watched as the home team came out onto the ice.

She smiled slyly as she watched Cole Booth skate out onto the ice.

She had heard that he was the most popular guy in school as well as one of the best looking, which was important in Jenny's book. He was also the son of two very important and influential people.

To have even made out with him would bring up her credit to new heights.

Even if her own boyfriend was on the Robinson hockey team. But what did he care. He was cheating on her with another girl on the cheerleading team. Their relationship was purely for popularity.

Cole had his helmet off and he turned to the crowd.

He searched through it for a few moments before finding what he was looking for. He smiled widely and blew a kiss to someone in the crowd.

Jenny turned around and saw Lily smiling and she waved.

Jenny laughed and said to Lily's classmates behind her, "Lily is such a loser! She actually thinks that Cole is smiling at her!"

The people behind her said, "Whatever!" But they had that look on their faces like they were about to laugh and they turned to each other, smiling.

Jenny turned around frowning. Was she missing something? Did these people know something she didn't?

**-Lily-**

Lily was tapping her foot her foot up and down as she watched the game.

Cole and Matt and the team were doing great but so was Robinson High.

Suddenly Cole got an opening and he grabbed the puck, skating down the rink with speed. The crowd started cheering for Cole and Robinson High was cheering for the guy on their team chasing Cole. Cole sent the puck speeding towards the goal and it went sailing past the goalie.

The crowd cheered and Lily jumped to her feet with them.

Cole raised his arms in the air but the guy chasing him gave him a hard shove with his shoulder and he sent Cole hurdling towards the rink wall.

Cole smashed into the wall and slid to the ice. The crowd booed and Matt was over to Cole in a second.

Lily was panicking slightly. She was used to Cole getting battered around the rink; it came with playing hockey. But it was the next few seconds that Lily really started to panic.

"Why isn't he getting up?! Why isn't he getting up?!" she said.

Suze was beside her, having the day off from college. Suze said, "Its ok! Matt's with him. Matt's got him."

Matt took Cole's helmet off and yelled at him, "Cole! Come on Cole wake up!"

Cole eyes opened slightly and he said, "Kansas?"

Matt laughed and said, "Sorry, but I don't think I'm your type!"

"Shut up!" Cole mumbled as Matt helped him to his feet.

The paramedics that were on stand by came up to them and took Cole to the side of the rink and checked him over.

"You seem ok but we'd like it if you came off the ice, just in case."

Cole nodded and skated off the ice with them.

Matt skated over to the rest of the team and he said, "Cole's ok. But are we going to let them get away with that?!"

There were choruses from the team of "No!" and "No way!" Matt nodded and they skated over to the coach.

**-A few minutes later-**

Lily was in full panic now.

Even though Cole was ok, all Lily saw was her boyfriend hit the wall and then is led off the ice by paramedics. She had tried to ask people what was going on but everyone was too busy celebrating the win by Cole's team and all the students were going to a party at a student's house.

Even students from Robinson High but she expected things to be tense since Cole had been hurt by one of their players.

Lily walked out of the school and dialled Suze's phone. She had gone ahead to the party while Lily had been looking for someone to tell her about Cole.

Suze answered the phone and Lily said, "Hey, any news about Cole?"

"Yup. He's fine, taking him off the ice was just a precaution. He's gone ahead to the party because the team wanted him to come. Now I can't talk because I'm driving."

Lily said bye and hung up her phone.

She groaned and said, "He is in so much trouble! He's goes to a party before telling me he's ok?!"

She stopped when she saw a bunch of girls standing near her car. Some of them were wearing cheerleading uniforms.

"This isn't anything personal Lily," one girl said, "But Jenny has her orders."

Lily took a few steps back and said, "Oh shit!"

**-Suze-**

Suze was at the party looking for Cole and Matt when her phone rang.

"Hello?!" she yelled over the music.

"Hey it's Lily!"

"Oh hey! Where are you?"

"I had a little run in with some old classmates in the school car park after the hockey game. Let's just say that they're not very good fighters!"

"They attacked you?! Did they hurt you?"

"No. I got scratched on my face but my black belt came in handy. Plus I ran back into the school from the school car park and a teacher saw me and caught the girls. I'm fine."

"Oh thank goodness. Are you coming to the party? It's at Will Lewis's house."

"Ya I'll be there soon."

Suze hung up and went back to looking for Cole and Matt. She found them standing at the bay window and she hurried to them.

"Oh my God! Lily got in a fight with a bunch of girls in the school car park!"

"What?!" Cole said.

Suze nodded. "She's fine; she got away with a few scratches."

Cole ran a hand threw his hair and looked around for Lily.

**-Few minutes later-**

Jenny was in a good mood.

She had ordered some of the cheerleaders to beat Lily and Cole was in the same room as her.

Suddenly Jenny saw Lily come through the front door. Jenny frowned when she saw that Lily only had a few scratches.

She took a step towards Lily but frowned again when she saw Lily rush to her right and she received hugs from two people.

Jenny looked even more surprised when she saw the two people were Matt, best friend of Cole Booth and Suze Hodgins, Matt's girlfriend. Since when did Lily have such popular friends?

In the corner of Jenny's eye she saw someone moving towards the three friends quickly.

Lily saw this person and moved towards them as well, pushing through the crowd. Jenny turned and saw Cole rushing towards Lily.

Finally they were directly in front of Jenny's line of vision.

They reached each other and without even saying a word, their lips crashed together and arms were wrapped around each other.

Jenny gasped at the sheer show of love they had for each other.

Lily's hand was on Cole's shoulder and one arm wrapped around his neck. Cole's arm was around Lily's waist keeping her as close to him as possible and his other hand was on her neck in her hair.

They pulled apart but they kept each other close. They were talking toeach other, asking was the other ok.

Jenny watched as Cole said to her, "Everything is ok Kansas."

She could tell what he was saying even over the music.

Kansas? He called her Kansas? She hadn't heard anyone else call Lily that. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him.

It wasn't like anything Jenny had ever seen before.

Jenny thought about her own boyfriend, who was probably making out with some girl somewhere. She had never felt so upset before.

She had always got whatever she wanted but this time Lily got something she didn't. Lily got a boyfriend who cared about her, who loved her.

Jenny turned away to see a student from Lily's school standing near her. She was one of the students who Jenny had made fun of Lily too.

The girl smirked and said, "We would have told you but your face just now was priceless."

Jenny could only walk away quickly.

**-Later-**

Cole tucked a piece of Lily's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Lily smiled at Cole. They had practically taken over the couch in living room.

Lily was sitting on Cole's lap while Matt was sitting beside them with Suze on his other side.

Lily sighed and she rubbed her head. The music was blaring and she was starting to get a headache.

Suddenly a boy stumbled past them and he was so drunk that he fell on top of Suze.

Suze screamed and pushed him off while Matt grabbed the guy by the collar and looked ready to kill him.

The guy stumbled off and Lily said, "Isn't that the fourth person who's practically fallen on us?"

Cole sighed and said, "You guys want to get out of here? We can watch a movie at my house?"

The other three nodded and the four friends stood up. They made their way out of the house, pushing through the crowd.

**-Jenny-**

Jenny frowned as she looked around for her boyfriend. She had searching the sitting room as well as all upstairs but she hadn't found him. Even if she did know what he was doing.

Finally she walked into the kitchen and found him. 'Busy' with another girl.

Jenny stood there shaking her head. How did she get a boyfriend who cheated on her and how did Lily get such a great one?

Then Lily, Cole, Matt and Suze came into the kitchen. Lily stopped when she saw Jenny's boyfriend as did her friends.

They all looked confused, not knowing who the boy was. Lily turned to leave but stopped again when she saw Jenny.

Jenny kept her mask of scorn on her face, even when she saw the pity in Lily's eyes.

Jenny marched forward and said to Lily, "I need to talk to you."

Cole placed a protective arm around Lily but the girl just smiled at him and said, "Its fine. Go to the car and I'll be there soon."

Cole nodded, still frowning and he, Matt and Suze walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" Lily asked her arms folded.

"You think you're so perfect don't you?! You finally got something I don't have; a good boyfriend! Well sorry to burst your bubble, but your boyfriend isn't as faithful as you think he is!"

It was long shot but Jenny saw the flicker of hurt in Lily's eyes when Jenny had spoken about Cole. She had struck a nerve.

Jenny smiled triumphantly and said, "I have to say though he is a very good kisser. Nice choice."

Lily frowned and for a second Jenny though she was going to hit her. But then Lily looked past her. Jenny turned to see Cole walking back into the kitchen.

He looked at Lily and said, "Are you coming Kansas? Matt and Suze are waiting."

Lily looked at him and said, "Did you cheat on me?"

Cole looked shocked and said, "What?!"

"Did you cheat on me with her?" Lily said gesturing at Jenny.

Cole looked at Jenny and then turned back to Lily. "Kansas, I swear I have never even spoken to this girl in my life, let alone do anything else with her!"

Lily smiled at him and said, "I know. I shouldn't have even asked."

Lily gave Jenny another pity full look before walking over to Cole and talking his hand.

They walked out of the kitchen leaving Jenny behind with a room full of drunken kids and a cheating boyfriend.

**-A few minutes later-**

Lily and Cole were sitting on the couch in the Booth's sitting room while Matt and Suze were getting some food in the kitchen. Cole was picking out a movie to watch and he showed one to Lily.

"This is a good movie Kansas," he said.

Lily nodded and replied, "Let's watch that then."

Cole placed the DVD on the coffee table and he said, "Well it's nice to know that you trust my judgement Kansas."

Lily shoved him when she saw the smirk on his face and she said, "I trust you alright!"

Their relationship had matured since they had first started going out. They trust they had for each other was very strong and Lily wasn't about to believe Jenny over Cole.

Matt and Suze came back into the sitting room with the food and they put on the movie.

"Now this is much more my scene," Lily said, "What about you?"

Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulder and replied; "Now it's my scene."

Lily smiled at Cole and the friends settled down to watch the movie.


	31. Chapter 32

**Kansas**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**Sorry it took so long guys but my computer was ****acting up.**

Cole and Matt walked down the street, their bags filled with their hockey gear and some books for the school day. The two of them were exchanging words now and again but really they were just walking to school and enjoying the sunshine.

Well really Cole was enjoying the sunshine and Matt was sulking.

"I still don't see why we had to walk to school!" Matt said.

"We have to walk to school because _someone_ decided to see if he could fix a small problem with the engine and _somehow_ he managed to get the whole thing to start smoking and smelling like burning rubber!" Cole said giving him a pointed look.

Matt frowned and said, "No that's not it. We could have taken your parents' or your brother's car. So what other reason is there for walking?"

Matt thought for a moment and then he said, "You don't think you're fat do you?! Are you going anorexic on me?!"

Cole frowned and said, "No!"

Matt nodded and then said, "Alright, I'm joking."

There was a pause and then Cole said, "You think I'm fat?"

Matt's eyes widened and he said, "No, no! I was jok-."

He stopped when he saw the large smirk on Cole's face. Matt punched him in the arm and they continued walking.

There were a few minutes of silence and then Matt said smiling, "I get it now! Lily's walking to school today as well."

Cole nodded, "Yes and I told her that we would met her. _Someone_ tried to 'fix' her car too. Remember?"

Matt nodded winching and said, "Yes, Devon and Lucas chased me all the way down the street. So, we're walking to school because of Lily? Well somebody's whipped."

Cole frowned and then he turned around and said, "Suze, Matt thinks loving your girlfriend is sad!"

Matt turned around sharply and he babbled, "No, sweetie I didn't mean it-."

He stopped when he realized that no one was behind them and when he turned around he just saw Cole laughing loudly.

"I-I can believe you fell f-for that!" Cole said through his laughter.

Matt punched him in the shoulder again and he said, "It's not my fault! I'm not used to walking this early in the morning!"

They continued walking down the street. Soon they saw a girl in a red tank top and jeans walking in front of them. She had her head down reading a book and she was walking at a slow pace, taking her time.

Cole smirked and he snuck up behind Lily as she read. Quickly he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

Lily screamed and pushed her elbow back into Cole's stomach.

Cole gasped as he got the wind knocked out of him and he put Lily down.

When Lily saw Matt nearly on the ground laughing she turned to see Cole doubled over holding his stomach, getting his breath back. She gasped and hurried over to him.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a stranger or something!"

Cole stood up straight and said, a little breathlessly, "Its fine! Just don't do that again please!"

Matt stumbled over to them, still laughing.

Cole got his breath back and he linked his arm with Lily's. They walked down the street with Matt, who was complaining that he should have filmed what just happened.

They arrived at school and Lily said, "Hold on I need to go ask Penny if we had any English homework."

Matt shook his head at her and said, "Someone didn't do their homework."

"That's because this someone had to fix their car that another someone broke it!" Lily said before walking over to a group of people.

Cole laughed as some of the hockey team came up to them.

"Hey, the Freeman High School hockey team is here," Hamilton said. Cole and Matt frowned.

Freeman High School was their opponents in the championship final of the charity hockey tournament. They had played them before and a slight rivalry had come between the two schools.

It had started when Cole and Matt were freshmen. One of the hockey players on Cole's team, a senior, had been with one of the Freeman hockey player's sisters. The Freeman hockey player didn't like some guy making out with his sister at the after party.

Since then the Freeman hockey players had decided that if they lost a game to Cole's school then they would take it out on some girls from Cole's school.

"Those bastards are too smart for their own good!" Matt said, angrily, "They don't actually hurt the girls or touch them, but they scare them completely! I heard a few girls fainted last year!"

Cole sighed and said, "There's nothing we can do guys. Remember the deal? Any girlfriend of a hockey player has to have their number painted on their cheek and that way they don't get touched."

Matt nodded, "You're right. That reminds me. Suze is coming to the game so I better put my number on her cheek. You better put yours on Lily."

Cole snorted and he said, "Oh she'll love that."

Suddenly the Freeman hockey team came around the corner of the school. Cole saw some members of his team dropped their bags as if ready for a fight.

"No! No fighting!" Cole ordered.

The Freeman hockey team came near them but they didn't catch sight of them. "So boys," a Freeman hockey player said, "See any girls you like."

Cole's team frowned and some of them tightened their grip on the bags that they picked up. The Freeman hockey team talked amongst themselves, pointing at some girls now and again.

"Oh boys, look!" Freeman hockey players looked at where their team mate was pointing. "There's a new girl, in the red tank top."

"Umm Cole," Matt said, "Isn't Lily wearing a red tank top?"

Cole's head snapped up and he saw the Freeman players pointing at Lily. Cole dropped his bag and had taken a step when Matt grabbed him and held him back.

"I thought you said no fighting!"

"Don't care!" Cole said, taking another step and another team mate joined in to hold him back.

"Oh come on guys!" Cole argued, "Just let me punch him once! I bet I can make all his teeth fall out with one punch!"

"Cole! Calm down! Lily's coming," Matt said as he spotted Lily walking over to them.

She frowned when she saw Matt and another boy holding Cole back, who looked angry. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Cole nodded and shrugged off the two boys. He picked up his bag and put his arm around Lily.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later," he said as he and Lily walked towards the school.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Kansas I want you to look behind us very carefully and tell me can you see that large group of guys with hockey bags. They have Freeman written on them."

Lily turned her head so that her face was in Cole's shoulder. She peeked over his shoulder and then turned around to nod at him.

They walked into the school and down the hall. When they reached Lily's locker, Lily leaned against it while Cole stood in front of her with his hand on the lockers behind her.

He sighed and said, "Look it's a long story but our team has a deal going with the Freeman team. If they lose a match against us then they get to scare some girls from this school."

Lily frowned and said, "What do you mean, scare?"

Cole sighed and replied, "I don't know. They don't do anything to actually hurt the girls and they don't touch them but they scare them. I heard that last year they put the girls in a car park and they drove their cars around them. They even drove their cars right up to them, stopping just before so they don't hit them."

Lily shook her head and said, "Those poor girls. We have to stop that hockey team!"

Cole shrugged, "We made a deal with them. The girlfriends of the hockey players wear their boyfriends' jersey number on their cheek and that way they don't get touched. Any girl wearing a number is off limits."

"But what about all the other girls?" Lily asked.

"We had to make some sort of deal with them Kansas! Or else everything would be worse."

Cole sighed and said, "Look Kansas, will you put my number on your cheek?"

Lily nodded reluctantly.

Cole took her face in his hands and he said, "And please Kansas, promise me that you wouldn't go anywhere on your own while that team is in town."

Lily looked at him and she said, "You're really scared aren't you?"

Cole sighed and said, "I am when it concerns you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Lily smiled slightly and she reached up to kiss him. "I promise that I won't go out on my own."

Cole smiled and said, "Thank you."

Soon class had started and Lily, Cole and Matt were sitting in the classroom.

Lily was staring off into space, still bothered about the Freeman hockey team. It wasn't fair to her. She was off limits because of Cole's number but those other girls didn't have that. Plus most of the boys on the hockey team didn't have girlfriends at the moment so their jersey numbers were going to waste.

Lily sat up straight as an idea came to her. Would her idea work? She leaned forward and whispered to Cole who was sitting in front of her.

Cole started to frown but then a smile came over his face.

**-Later-**

Cole and Matt stood in the men's changing room with their team. It was lunch time and they had rounded up the team to talk to them.

"So what did you two want to talk to us about?" Hamilton asked.

"We didn't, Lily did," Matt said as Lily walked into the changing room.

"Um, is she supposed to be here?" one of the hockey players asked.

Lily sighed and said, "I have four brothers. A men's changing room doesn't scare me. Anyway I need to talk to you all about this deal you made with the Freeman hockey team."

"What about it?" Matt asked.

"When you made the deal, were the words you used, 'Any girl with a hockey players' number on their cheek is off limits.'"

The boys nodded and Lily said, "Then I have an idea to look after all the girls in this school."

Hamilton smiled and said, "Does this involve me staying be Lily's side all day?" He slid up to her and put an arm around her.

Lily shrugged off his arm and said, "Ok, that's enough out of you Flirty Mc Man Whore."

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" Cole asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Look guys, how many of you have a girlfriend at the moment?"

Cole, Matt and only two more guys raised their hands.

"Ok and how many of you have sisters or cousins or friends here at school that are girls?"

Nearly all the guys raised their hands.

"Well then the Freeman guys might go after them right?"

The guys looked at each other and noise broke out, all of them worried. Lily rolled her eyes and she let out a loud whistle. The boys shut up and looked at her.

"Here's what you can do. Any guy without a girlfriend can go around school and draw their number on any girl they find with out a number already on them. That way EVERY girl will be off limits to the Freeman team and they wouldn't be able to anything about it because of the bet."

The guys looked at each other and then one guy said, "That…might actually work!"

The guys started to talk amongst themselves and Lily turned to Cole.

"Ok so since that plan is underway, I'll be going because," Lily sniffed the air, "this place smells like feet."

With that she walked out the door and into the hallway.

**-Later that day-**

The Freeman hockey players were in a foul mood after the game.

They had lost and the other team were walking around with slight smiles on their faces like they had a secret.

The Freeman team walked out into the halls and their captain said, "Alright boys remember any girl with a number is off limits."

The team nodded and they looked around the hall that was filled with students.

"Um…captain?" one boy said.

It was a few seconds later that the rest of the team caught on to what their team mate had realized. Every girl in that hallway had a number on her cheek. The Freeman team looked around in confusion.

Then they saw Matt and Cole walking down the hall. A girl with Matt's number had her arm linked with his and Cole had an arm around the shoulders of the girl with a red tank top.

The four of them smiled at the Freeman team before walking by them.

"The bet! A huge fight will break out if we scare any of those girls again!" one of the boys said.

The captain narrowed his eyes and said, "Well we'll do it anyway! We can't let that-."

"No."

The captain stopped to look at his friend.

"We're not scaring anyone else. Let's go home," the boy said.

The captain was about to speak when he saw his team mates picking up their bags. It looked like he was out numbered. He picked up his bag and the team left, much to the relief of most of the students.

**-Brennan-**

Brennan sat at her desk, sitting back in her chair.

She had a busy workload again and there were papers all over the desk. She took a minute to look at the pictures that she had on her desk.

There was the one of her, Booth, Parker, James, Cole and Michael. There was one of her and Booth, of the whole team, of her father and mother, of Russ and his family. There was even one of the Rodgers boys and Lily.

But Brennan looked at the most recent one.

In the picture Parker was grabbing at James who was holding the remote away from him. Michael was reaching out to grab the remote while Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch telling the boys to stop fighting but their laughter gave them away. Cole was sitting on the couch with Lily on his lap. They two were laughing at the boys.

Brennan smiled.

Suddenly her office door opened and Michael walked in. He had a frown on his face as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"You will never guess what happened to me today!" he said.

**-Lily and Cole-**

Lily and Cole walked down the street towards Cole's house. He had his arm around her and she was playing with his fingers. They walked past their neighbour's house and both of them waved to the family outside it.

"They have a lot of moving boxes," Lily said, looking at all the boxes outside their house.

"You're right. There was even more this morning" Cole said.

They walked up the path to their house and went inside the house. Booth and Brennan were sitting at the kitchen island and they waved to Cole and Lily as they came in.

Lily leaned against the archway wall between kitchen and the sitting room. Cole stood in front of her with his hand on the wall behind her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Lily nodded, "Yes, I just never thought this is what it would be like when we moved here. I didn't think I would meet you."

Cole smiled and said, "You're not the only one. I never thought that the girl who told me to fuck off the first time we met would be the girl I fell in love with."

Lily scrunched up her nose and said, "Sounds like something out of a movie."

"Well as long as I've got you I don't care," Cole said.

Lily's face cleared and she smiled.

Then the door opened and Michael walked in, an angry look on his face. Cole and Lily looked at each other and then at Michael.

"Are you ok, Mickey?" Cole asked.

Michael frowned and he said, "No! There's an annoying pest following me!"

Then a young girl hurried in the door and stood in their hallway.

"Will you slow down?! Your legs are longer then mine! Why were you running so fast anyway?!" she said.

Michael rolled his eyes and he said, "I was running away from you!"

"Mickey! Why don't you introduce us before you give out to her?" Cole said.

Michael sighed and said, "This is my brother Cole and his girlfriend Lily."

The girl smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Cole, Lily this is our new neighbour, Bugs."

"Don't call me Bugs!"

Lily and Cole looked at the two ten year olds with shocked looks on their faces. They turned to each other and smiles came onto their faces.

"Um, Michael," Cole asked, "Why do you call her Bugs?"

Michael shrugged, "When I first saw her she had a Bugs Bunny teddy bear in her arms."

"But I still don't understand why you don't call me Jessica! That is my name," Jessica said.

Michael just rolled his eyes again and said, "Come on Bugs let's go say hi to my mom and dad."

The two children walked over to the kitchen island.

Lily and Cole looked at each other smiling.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Lily asked.

Cole shook his head, "No. At least wait until they're older, have had their third date and I've made a bet with Parker and James."

Lily and Cole looked over at the kitchen. Michael and Jessica were standing in front of Booth and Brennan.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bugs."

"Don't call me Bugs!"

Booth and Brennan were quiet, blinking at the two children. Brennan turned to Booth, a large smile on her face.

"I blame you for the nicknames," she said. Booth could only nod.

Cole and Lily turned back to each other and Cole said, "Listen I meant to ask you a while ago. The principal was impressed by our presentation and how we managed to get over our 'early negative feelings towards each other.'"

Lily smiled and said, "Oh I think we got over that pretty well."

Cole smiled and said, "Well he wants us to get together a presentation for the charity party for our win of the tournament."

"Well I think we can do that," Lily said.

Cole smiled and said, "Are you sure? I mean can we work together?"

Lily smiled at him and replied, "Well I guess we can. On one condition."

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"Call me Kansas."

Cole laughed and he leaned down and they kissed. They both pulled back with smiles on their faces.

"Whatever you say Kansas."

**Well that's it for this story! I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and putting this story in your favourites. I probably wouldn't be writing a sequel but if I do another Bones story then these characters will probably be in it. Thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
